Blood Bound
by punkdlaurenx
Summary: All Punk, Dean and Roman know to life is getting the job done but when three girls who catch their eye walk into their life, will they react nicely or will they want nothing to do with them. I suck at summaries. [AU Story]
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Tell me what you think of the first chapter.**

"Man, I'm shattered." Punk said, throwing his keys down on the table as him and his friends just go in from a tiring day.

"So am I." Dean grumbled, falling down on the couch in exhaustion.

"You two want to go for a nap?" Roman asked in a child voice.

"Shut up Reigns." Dean said, throwing a cushion at Roman.

Phil Jack Brooks, or Punk to most people, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns worked for a dodgy dealer named Paul Heyman. Paul had a trade system with the dictator of Sierra Leone for their diamonds. Paul would send his boys to the country and they would trade their diamonds and Punk and the other two would supply them with guns and ammunition. Basically the three of them were the reason the civil war was going on, but no one had to know that.

"This place is a fucking mess." Roman said.

"Shhh, I have a sore head." Punk said, kicking his shoes off. The apartment that all three of them shared was very messy but Dean, nor Punk cared.

"Dean." Roman said to Dean who was already snoring on the couch.

"You're like a woman when she's bleeding. Go to sleep." Punk said as Roman just shook his head.

_The next morning…_

"Shit." Punk said, looking at his phone which read they were all half an hour late for their meet up with Paul.

"Roman, Dean. Get your asses up right now!" Punk said, shoving old clothes on, "Man these stink." Punk said, smelling the clothes he had just put on.

"What time is it?" Dean grumbled rubbing his eyes.

"We're half an hour late." Punk said, going into the bathroom and brushing his teeth quickly.

"Shit." Dean said, quickly getting up and shoving clothes on.

"You two will never learn will you." Roman said, already ready and washed.

"Why didn't you wake us?" Punk said.

"Cause it's funny." Roman said.

"Chief baw bag that's what you are." Dean spat as all three of them rushed out their apartment.

_With Paul…_

"Where have you three been? Fucking the local sluts Dean, Punk?" Paul said as Dean burst out laughing but got a nudge from Punk.

"No… Just slept in." Dean said, holding in his laugh.

"Hmm… anyway, I'm just off the phone with Mr. Pendinski. I need you boys to go back over and collect some more diamonds." Paul said.

"We're just back." Punk sighed.

"So Brooks, this is your job!" Paul shouted.

"Yes boss." Punk said.

"Get your asses out of here. I'll see you tomorrow morning and don't be late." Paul said.

"Man, he's even worse than Roman when the apartment isn't tidy." Punk joked getting a punch from Roman on the arm.

"Hey." Punk said, holding his arm.

"Oi Oi Oi, cute blonde at 1 O'clock." Dean said, eyeing up the blonde girl who was sitting on a bench outside the building they had just been in with Paul.

"Meh, you can have her." Punk said.

"You two are such bastards you know that." Roman said.

"You love us really." Dean said, walking over to the blonde girl sitting on the bench.

"What's a pretty girl like you sitting all alone." Dean said, putting his smirky face on.

"I'm just waiting on a friend." The girl said, who Dean noticed had two girls of hair, black in the bottom and blonde on top.

"Oh ok. Do you want me to keep you company while you wait on your friend?" Dean said.

"No I'm fine thanks." The girls said.

"C'mon you know you want me to stay here." Dean smiled.

"No actually. I don't." The girl said.

"Why don't you tell me your name?" Dean said, pushing the girl to her discomfort.

The girl turned around and slapped Dean across the face. "Creep." She said, walking away from Dean.

"Bravo, Bravo." Punk clapped, approaching Dean.

"That went well." Roman said.

"She well wanted me." Dean said, holding his stinging cheek.

"What just like your mom wanted you?" Punk laughed.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha." Dean said sarcastically, "C'mon, we should go pack for tomorrow." Dean said.

**REVIEW. Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

"April, Paige… I have the most hilarious story to tell you guys." Kaitlyn said, dropping her bags, walking into her apartment that she shared with her two friends April Mendez and Paige Knight.

"What is it?" April or AJ to most people asked, crossing her legs on the couch with Paige.

"Ok, so I'm sitting waiting on my old college friend, remember the annoying one I told you about? Well anyway, this tall, blue eyed guy comes and sits down beside me and starts hitting on me." Kaitlyn laughed.

"Oh… tell me more tell me more." Paige said, she had a thing for blue eyed men.

"He basically wanted in my pants so I slapped him." Kaitlyn said.

"Ugh why didn't you just go with him, we haven't all had sex in ages." AJ said, eating her popcorn.

"He wasn't really my type, more Paige's type." Kaitlyn said, sitting down.

"Why didn't you get his number." Paige sighed.

"Did he have any friends?" AJ asked, sitting up straight.

"I don't think so. He was a little bit weird." Kaitlyn said.

"I'm fed up of being stuck in here all the time. I need a job and I need a boyfriend." Paige said.

"We all do." Kaitlyn said.

_The next day…_

"Yo Punk." Dean said as he walked into Punks room to find Punk in bed with some girl. Dean just shook his head.

"Punk!" Dean shouted but he got no response.

He walked over and leant down to Punks ear and shouted "Punk!"

Punk jumped out his skin causing the girl to jump beside him.

"What the fuck?" The girl said, covering herself.

"Dean, get the fuck out of here." Punk said, "Sorry." He said, turning around to the girl.

"Well, you need to get packed, we have to leave in an hour, don't want to be late now do we." Dean said, tapping Punks nose playfully.

"Fuck off." Punk said, as Dean walked out the room closing the door. Punk turned to see the girl getting her clothes on.

"Here's my number." The girl said, giving Punk a piece of paper with her number on it. "Call me." She smiled, putting her jacket on and walking out the room and out the apartment.

"Nope." Punk said, ripping the piece of paper up and throwing it in the bin.

_With the girls…_

"I'm going for this job interview girls, wish me luck." Paige said.

"Good luck." Kaitlyn said, turning to see AJ still sleeping on the couch from the night before.

"Thanks." Paige said, going out the door.

"April." Kaitlyn said, shaking her friend.

"What?" AJ grumbled.

"It's 10am. I thought we could go a walk." Kaitlyn said.

"Just you wait I'll go do that." AJ said, sarcastically, turning back round on the couch.

"C'mon AJ, you moan about not having a boyfriend or a job when you spend your whole day sitting on that couch, eating and watching TV." Kaitlyn said.

"My job is eating and I'm married to the TV." AJ said.

"No." Kaitlyn said, "You're getting up." Kaitlyn said.

"Make me." AJ stubbornly said.

Kaitlyn was a very strong and powerful women, lifting AJ was a piece of cake.

She grabbed under AJ's arms and pulled her off the couch and into the bathroom where she left AJ to get ready.

_With the boys…_

"Paul, whens the flight?" Dean asked, him and the other two going into the building where Pauls office was.

"Change of plans. I don't need you to go until a few weeks, consider this as a holiday." Paul smiled.

"Yeah thanks." Roman said as they all walked out the building.

"What now?" Punk said when two girls caught his eye taking a stroll down the path.

"Yo Dean, there's that chick that slapped you." Punk said.

"Her friend would get it." Dean said, looking at AJ up and down.

"She looks like a nerd." Punk said.

"So do you." Roman said, causing Punk to scowl at him.

"Do we go in for it? Do we?" Dean asked Punk.

"You can have the both of them, not really my type." Punk said.

"Fine by me." Dean said, jumping out in front of AJ and Kaitlyn.

"Ugh… it's you again." Kaitlyn said.

"Ok, caught this story short ladies. I have a thing for blondes and brunettes." Dean smiled charmingly.

"Well too bad." AJ said.

"Fiesty, I like it." Dean said, as Punk and Roman joined him.

"You have friends?" Kaitlyn said.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that…" Dean stopped when he noticed Punk staring at the brown haired girl.

Kaitlyn noticed AJ staring back at the other man with a hell of a load of tattoo's.

"Yo… lover boy." Dean said, snapping his fingers in front of Punk.

"Huh? What?" Punk said, why did he just stare at that little girl.

"Anyway, can we at least know your names?" Dean said.

"Ok, I'm Kaitlyn, this is AJ and we have another friend, Paige. We all live together." Kaitlyn said.

"Well Kaitlyn, AJ, I'm Dean, this is Punk and Roman. We live together as well." Dean smiled.

"That's nice, can we go now?" Kaitlyn said, when AJ nudged her. All three of these men were very attractive, especially the one who kept staring at her with the tattoos.

"What?" Kaitlyn said to AJ who just stayed still.

"I think your little friend AJ wants to say something." Dean said, as all of them stared at her.

"Um… No… Can we go Kaitlyn?" AJ said.

"Yeah. Can you move?" Kaitlyn said to Dean.

"Of course mam." Dean said, moving to let AJ and Kaitlyn walk on.

"Right… can we go get food." Punk said, shaking the brown haired girls image out his mind as they walked away.

"Yeah, they girls have made me hungry." Dean said, all three of them walking away.

_With Kaitlyn and AJ…_

"They were all really really hot." AJ said.

"No they weren't. Well the quiet one with the muscles was but… no, they're probably the local 'I fuck a different girl every night' guys. Stay clear from them." Kaitlyn said.

**Ok, so I know I'm making Punk and Dean to be a little bit slutty but things will change. I promise. REVIEW for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

"You want one?" Dean asked, coming back from the bar with bears for him and Roman.

"I'll stick with my pepsi thanks." Punk said, taking a drink.

"I don't know why you don't drink." Roman said, shaking his head.

"I don't know why you two do drink." Punk said.

"So Paul said he doesn't need us for a few weeks, what do us guys plan on doing?" Dean asked.

"The usual when we get a day off. Eat, sleep, fuck, repeat." Punk said.

"Would you two never consider having a real girlfriend, instead of just using women and tossing them away?" Roman asked, unlike Dean and Punk, he would never take advantage of any girl, he was the most responsible out the three of them.

"We don't have time for girlfriends Roman." Dean laughed.

"Sure we do." Roman said.

"No. No we don't." Punk said, "Speaking of girls and shit, I'm away to… you know, her in the corner." Punk said, scattering change on the table for his drink that Dean bought and making his way towards the girl who was standing with her friends.

"He'll never learn will he." Roman said.

"Just cause you haven't been laid in ages." Dean said, taking a drink of his beer as he watched Punk go in for the girl.

_Later on…_

"Do you want to go back to my place?" The girl whispered into Punks ear as both of them were down an alley way, playing tonsil hockey.

"Yeah." Punk smirked, just as he began to kiss the girl again he saw a small women run past the entrance of the alley way.

"Hey… come back here." AJ said, watching a man run off with her purse which had all her money to pay the rent in.

"Wait here a minute." Punk said, walking out and stopping beside the smaller girl he had met earlier.

"Oh, it's you." AJ said.

"Yeah… are you ok?" Punk asked.

"Not really. My purse just got swiped from me. I had all my rent money in there." AJ said, wanting to burst into tears.

"Aw shit." Punk said, feeling bad for the girl.

"You should eh… get back to…" AJ said, wiggling her finger down the alley way to the girl who was still waiting on Punk.

"Here." Punk said, handing her twenty dollars, "It's not a lot but it's all I have in my wallet."

"It's ok. I can't take your money." AJ said, going to hand it back to him when he just walked away back up the alley way.

AJ looked awkwardly as the man walked away. She then walked away after seeing him start to make out with the girl again. At least he tried to help.

_The next morning…_

"He home?" Dean grumbled, walking into the living room in his boxers where Roman was lying on the couch.

"Nah. Text me to say he spent the night at that girls." Roman said.

"Lucky him." Dean said, taking a drink of milk from the carton.

"Can you use a glass?" Roman asked.

"Can you hush?" Dean said, just as Punk walked in the door.

"Hey Dean, you don't happen to know where they two girls live? TJ and Kaitlyn was it?" Punk asked.

"Why would I know where they live?" Dean chuckled.

"Because you know every girls address in Illinois." Punk said.

"I always see them walking in the morning. You might catch them, why?" Dean asked.

"I saw the little girl get mugged last night, I gave her some money but it was only twenty dollars." Punk said.

"Boo fucking hoo. She'll get over it." Dean said.

"She's only a little girl Dean, plus it was her rent money." Punk said.

"Little girl?" Roman said.

"Yeah, well she's like twenty, at the oldest. " Punk said.

"Well if it means so damn much to you go look for them." Dean said.

"Fine, I will." Punk said, walking back out and going to lift money from the cashline.

After he'd done that, he thankfully spotted them walking along the beach.

"Hey. You two!" Punk shouted, running up to them.

"Is this just a regular with me and you?" AJ laughed.

"No, no it's not. I figured since you've probably just left school and your living with your friends that you…"

"Wait what?" AJ chuckled.

"What?" Punk said.

"I left school 8 years ago." AJ laughed.

"Your kidding me right." Punk said.

"No." AJ said, a little offended.

"Ha… well this is awkward. What age are you?" Punk asked.

"26." AJ said, folding her arms.

"Sure don't look it, anyway… here's some money for last night." Punk said.

"AJ… you didn't… with him." Kaitlyn said.

"Yeah Kaitlyn, cause I've just became a prostitute within a day. He saw me when I got mugged." AJ said.

"Anyway, here's some. Sorry I couldn't catch him." Punk said, handing her money.

"Thanks, you don't have to do that." AJ smiled, "Your sweet." She finished.

"I'm not, trust me." Punk winked, walking away from the two.

AJ watched dreamingly as he walked away.

"AJ… don't fall for this guy, he looks like a jerk, just like the blonde one." Kaitlyn said.

"I'm… I'm not…" AJ said, still watching Punk walk away.

_The next day…_

Paige had managed to get a job down at the local supermarket thankfully enough, she was just working as normal when a man with blonde hair and blue eyes walked up to her, handing her a can of red bull and chewing gum.

Dean looked at the name tag and saw the name 'Paige' written on it, it wouldn't surprise him if this was the Paige that Kaitlyn and AJ live with.

"You know Kaitlyn and TJ don't you." Dean said.

"Kaitlyn and AJ." Paige corrected him, he looked really nice and friendly.

"Sorry, yeah Kaitlyn and AJ. " Dean said.

"Yeah, live with them. Best friends. Your one of the three guys they keep meeting right?" Paige asked, scanning Deans items.

"That's me. I'm Dean." Dean said, extending his hand, this girl was one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen.

"Nice to meet you Dean." Paige smiled, handing Dean a bag with his things in it.

"I'll catch you around." Dean smiled.

"Yeah." Paige said, watching Dean walk out the shop. She slumped over the check out and rested her hand on her chin. He was so dreamy.

**REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ahhh… you guys!" Paige screamed as she came in from work and ran into the kitchen where AJ and Kaitlyn were.

"What? Are you ok?" Kaitlyn said.

"Guess who I seen today?" Paige smiled.

"Who did you see today Paige?" AJ asked.

"Dean, and your right Kaitlyn, he is my type. He is perfect." Paige said, "We need to hook up." Paige said.

"Yeah for the night? Then he'll just throw you to the curb." AJ said.

"Why say that?" Paige asked.

"I saw one of his friends. Down and alley way with a girl." AJ said.

"So, that doesn't mean he'll be like that." Paige said.

"They just don't seem like nice dudes Paige, yeah they're friendly and all but we need men who will have time for us and love us. All they idiots are interested in are how many times we'll drop our pants for them." Kaitlyn said.

"Damn." Paige frowned.

_With the boys…_

"Dean!" Punk shouted for the tenth time, wanting him to pass the remote for the TV.

"Huh? What is it?" Dean asked.

"What is up with you? Ever since you've came back from the shops you've been in la la land." Punk said, snatching the remote from him.

"I just… I saw that girl Paige, you know the one that AJ and Kaitlyn are friends with, man Punk she's beautiful." Dean said.

"AJ? I thought she was TJ?" Punk asked, "Wait a minute, you never say girls are beautiful. You just say their fuckable. Does someone have feelings for a certain someone?" Punk said, poking Dean on the arm.

"No… Of course I don't. I'm just saying she's a pretty girl that's all." Dean said, "Anyway, I know you've not stopped thinking about that 'little' girl."

"That little girl is 26." Punk said.

"So that means it wouldn't be weird if you slept with her." Dean said.

"Nah, I couldn't do that to her, she's too…"

"Too what?" Dean said, knowing Punk was going to say something nice.

"Too…. Too young." Punk said, saving himself.

"Too beautiful? Cute? Sweet?" Dean said.

"Pfft. No." Punk chuckled.

"You know… me and you, we should go double date with them." Dean suggested.

"Just you wait I'll go do that." Punk laughed at the idea.

"It'd be fun." Dean shrugged.

"No… because then we'll feel bad after we sleep with them and leave them." Punk said.

"When have you ever cared about leaving a girl after fucking her?" Dean said confused.

"I just couldn't do that to that little girl ok." Punk said.

"Stop calling her a little girl, she's only a couple years younger than you." Dean said.

"Just… can we stop talking about it." Punk said.

"Fine." Dean grumbled, folding his arms.

_With the girls…_

"I can't stop thinking about him." Paige said, not even touching her dinner.

"Just like AJ cant stop thinking about tattoo alley way boy." Kaitlyn said, nudging AJ and laughing.

"What? He's cute. I just… he always speaks to me like I'm five." AJ said, rolling her eyes.

"Who blames him? You look like a five year old." Paige laughed.

"I can't tell if he's genuine or if he's just doing it to be a dick." AJ said.

"Dick." Paige said.

"Dick." Kaitlyn followed.

"Yeah." AJ said.

"AJ… we should double date." Paige said.

"No, I'm not setting myself up to be heartbroken. Paige, these guys only want one thing, sex. We're all looking for more than that? Right?" AJ said.

"But Dean is so cute." Paige said.

"Ok ladies, lets just stop talking about the three of them. Gossip Girl is on tonight." Kaitlyn said, clearing all the dinner plates away.

"You brought ice cream back from the shops didn't you Paige?" AJ said.

"Oops." Paige said.

"Dammit Paige." AJ said, folding her arms angrily.

"Don't be so lazy and get your own." Kaitlyn said.

"Well I'll have to now." AJ said, going away to get ready.

_With the boys…_

"We're out of milk and beer." Dean growled, coming back from the kitchen, talking to Punk.

"And why are you telling me this?" Punk said.

"Well, you're the only one with clothes on, go to the shops." Dean said.

"What did your last slave die of?" Punk said, standing up and putting his jacket on.

"Fucked her too hard." Dean laughed.

"You need help Ambrose." Punk said, walking out the apartment.

_At the shops…_

Since the milk and ice cream were beside each other, Punk found himself bumping into the girl he couldn't stop thinking about.

"So this is a regular thing?" AJ laughed, surprised to see Punk again.

"Maybe it is." Punk said, trying his best to ignore her.

"Have your friends sent you out too?" AJ laughed, trying to make conversation with Punk.

"Can you pass me that milk?" Punk asked.

"Eh… yeah." AJ said, picking up the milk and handing it to him.

"Thanks." Punk said, about to walk away when AJ spoke up.

"Why do you look at me like that?" AJ questioned.

"Like what sweetheart?" Punk said,

"And why do you speak to me like that?" AJ asked.

"I'm confused." Punk said.

"You act like I'm five." AJ said.

"No I don't." Punk said.

"Yeah, yeah you do. I'm a grown woman ok, I don't need jerks like you looking down on me." AJ said.

"Grown woman? You're like 3 foot, you wear converse, you have no boobs and you laugh like your three." Punk said, offending AJ very much.

"Ok, if that's how you want to play, you're a dick, you wear the same clothes all the time, you need to wash your hair, you probably have aids due to all the girls you've slept with, you need a joke or two in your life cause you sure are a depressed fuck." AJ said as Punk smiled at her.

"Why are you smiling at me?" AJ said, confused.

"Cause you just stood up to one of the badest men in Illinois." Punk laughed.

"I'd hardly call you bad? I saw you reading a comic the other day." AJ laughed.

"When?" Punk panicked.

"I was on my morning walk with Kaitlyn and I spotted you." AJ said.

"Don't tell anyone about the comics ok?" Punk said.

"Nerd." AJ said, walking away from one of the 'badest men' in Illinois.

**REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Who does he think he is?" AJ said to Paige and Kaitlyn who were too busy watching TV.

"Are my boobs small?" She asked looking at the two girls who just looked at her strange.

"Eh… no, where has all this came from?" Paige asked.

"That stupid, no good, little tattoo'd Punk… I bumped into the shops and basically told me how stupid I was." AJ said.

"I hope you told him where to go." Kaitlyn said.

"Oh of course, I had a few choice words for him." AJ smirked, thinking back to what she said to Punk, "Funny thing was, he was smiling when I told him off." AJ said.

"Cause he probably got an orgasm when you got angry." Paige sniggered.

"Yeah, I'm sure he did." AJ said, "Should I get implants?" She asked, pushing her boobs up in front of the mirror, of course she had a t-shirt on.

"No, now come sit down and watch gossip girl." Kaitlyn said.

_With the boys…_

"What are you smiling about?" Dean asked as Punk walked in from the shops smiling.

"I just got told by a girl that I probably have aids." Punk chuckled.

"What?!" Dean roared with laughter. "Your kidding right? Who was it?" Dean asked, taking a bear and popping it open.

"That little TJ girl." Punk said.

"It's AJ." Dean said.

"TJ, BJ, PJ, AJ… whatever." Punk said.

"Won't be that when your wanting to know her name to scream it when your fuc…" Dean didn't get to finish.

"I'm not going to sleep with her ok." Punk said.

"Yeah sure." Dean said.

"Roman has a point, we can't keep doing this to girls Dean, we either need to just get a proper girlfriend or not fuck and leave them." Punk said, starting to realise how bad he'd been.

"Yeah, I guess your right… c'mon. Gossip girl is on." Dean said.

"Gossip girl? Key word GIRL!" Punk said.

"Whatever." Dean said, sitting down on the couch and watching the TV.

_Three weeks later…_

"Ok boys, so tomorrow morning, now don't be late. You've had plenty of time to rest. I expect you back and in good shape." Paul said.

"Ok, yeah." Dean said, all three of them walking out the building.

So far Dean and Punk had managed to go three weeks without sex and to Punk it actually wasn't that hard, but Dean on the other hand was like a girl on her period and for someone reason Roman was always disappearing.

'Man she looks really pretty today.' Punk thought in his head, they now got used to always seeing the three girls walking along the beach at the same time every morning. Of course Punk would always stare at AJ and Dean would always stare at Paige.

"Shit, they're coming over." Dean said, nudging Punk on the back.

"Hey." Paige said, smiling especially at Dean.

"Hi." Dean said nervously.

"Punk." AJ said, pretending to not like Punk and look the other way.

"TJ." Punk smiled like a jerk.

"It's… ugh never mind." AJ said rolling her eyes.

"Me and AJ were wondering if you and Punk would like to go on a date with both of us. Like double date." Paige said.

"What?" AJ said.

"Yes." Dean said in a heart beat.

"What?" Punk said turning to Dean.

"Great, 7pm at the bistro across the road." Paige smiled, grabbing AJ away who was still annoyed by Paige's actions.

"What the hell Paige!" AJ said, walking away.

"What the hell Dean!" Punk said angrily.

_Later that night…_

"I can't believe you made me come here." Punk said, sitting on his phone just as the girls arrived, he hated to admit it but AJ looked beautiful.

"Hi." Dean smiled, pulling out Paige's chair for her to sit on.

Punk went to do the same for AJ when she already quickly sat down, "I'm not disabled." She said, immediately putting the menu over her face.

"I wish you were." Punk mumbled.

"What was that?" AJ questioned.

"Nothing sweetheart." Punk smiled.

_Later that night…_

"So, how do you two know each other?" Dean asked, trying to keep the conversation flowing.

"We've known each other since pre school, Kaitlyn as well." Paige smiled, "What about you two?" Paige asked.

"We eh… we went to the same orphanage." Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Does anyone want some more drinks?" Punk butted in, he wished Dean hadn't brung that up.

"Hey." AJ said, holding his shaking hand, "It's alright." She finished, god her touch was so calming, he smiled back at her.

"Do you want to go on or, you don't need to tell us." Paige said.

"There isn't much to tell. Our moms and dads didn't want us." Dean said.

"Did you get adopted." AJ asked.

"Nah, we ran away, became street kids." Punk said.

"And your other friend? Him aswell?" Paige asked.

"No, he was the one that helped us, he's older than us, basically got our asses off the street and cleaned us up." Dean said.

"That was really nice of him, you both must be so strong." AJ said.

"Well you could say that." Punk smiled.

_Later that night…_

"So jobs? What do you two do?" Punk asked, was he starting to enjoy this?

"I'm a shop assistant. Lazy over here doesn't work." Paige said.

"Hey, I do the cleaning up in the house ok." AJ said, causing Punk to laugh.

"What about yous?" Paige asked.

"We…" Dean paused looking at Punk, they couldn't tell them their jobs.

"We steal diamonds." Punk blurted out getting a hit from Dean under the table.

"You what?" AJ said.

"Diamonds? We go over to Africa and steal them for our boss." Punk said.

"Punk dammit." Dean said.

"What? I'm not lying." Punk said.

AJ didn't care to be honest, she just couldn't stop staring into Punks eyes.

"Speaking of stealing diamonds, we're going to Africa tomorrow morning." Punk said.

"Really? How long for?" Paige asked.

"Wait, your not mad that we steal diamonds from a poor country?" Dean said.

"It's only a job, it's your personality that matters to me." Paige smiled.

"Just a few days." Punk said, answering Paige's question.

_Later that days…_

"Well ladies, this was rather fun." Dean said, him and Punk walking the girls home.

"It was, we should do it again." Paige said, walking close to Dean and smiling right at him.

"We should." Dean smiled.

"I don't have that one." Punk said, "Where'd you get it?" Punk asked, him and AJ walking behind Dean and AJ, quietly talking about comics.

"All American comics down the road." AJ smiled.

"Remind me to go look for it. It's the only one I don't have out the series." Punk frowned.

"It's awesome, probably the best of the series to be honest." AJ said, turning around to face Punk, the moonlight shining on her face.

"Wow, you're really…" Punk couldn't even finish, the way the moonlight sparkled down on her face was magical.

"I'm really what?" AJ asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Nothing." Punk said.

"Well this is us." Paige said, "Thank you for tonight." Paige said, inching towards Dean closely when Dean quickly pecked her on the lips.

"I had fun." He smiled.

"I hate to admit it TJ but I had a good time, for once in my life." Punk smiled.

"Thanks. I had a good time too Punk." AJ smiled going to walk away when Punk kissed her on the cheek.

AJ's eyes fluttered as she looked at Punk.

"Do you two want to come in to the apartment? A beer or two? Just to look around? Kaitlyn might be in." Paige said.

"Yeah, not for long though, we're up in the morning." Dean smiled, following Paige up the stairs with Punk and AJ at his tail.

All four of them walked into the apartment and gasped with the sight they saw.

"Kaitlyn!" AJ shouted as she watched Roman and Kaitlyn making out on the couch.

"Nice one big man." Dean said, him and Punk laughing their asses off.

"I didn't think you would come home tonight." Kaitlyn said, both her and Roman standing up.

"Yeah well we did, wishing I hadn't now." AJ said.

"Sorry." Kaitlyn said, fidgeting with her hands.

"Anyway, I'll see you two later." AJ said, marching Kaitlyn into the room.

"Bye." Paige smiled at Dean.

"See ya." Dean smiled back.

"C'mon big guy, we have some talking to do." Punk said, slapping Roman on the back as they walked away from the apartment and out the building.

**Kaitlyn and Roman :O REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

_The next morning…_

"Are you two going to talk to me?" Kaitlyn asked, coming into AJ's room where Paige and AJ sat on the bed, talking about their night last night.

"Depends." Paige said.

"Depends on what?" Kaitlyn said, she didn't want her friends being in a mood with her.

"Depends on if you let us go ahead and see Dean and Punk." Paige said, along with AJ nodding.

"Fine, whatever. I just don't want to lose my friends." Kaitlyn said.

Paige smiled and grabbed both of them in for a hug, "Look at us, on the verge of having boyfriends." She smiled.

"What if they leave us though?" AJ asked.

"They won't. If they know what's good for them." Paige said.

_With the boys…_

"I can't get over you two last night." Punk laughed to Roman, walking out the apartment with their bags for their trip to Africa again, heading to the airport.

Once they had got in the flight and sat down Roman had immediately fell asleep at the window seat, leaving Punk and Dean to chat quietly.

"So what are we going to do about these girls?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, I don't want to make all these promises to her and then break them which I probably will." Punk said.

"You just think that because we've never had a proper girlfriend before. I think we should take it slow with them, show them that we aren't just going to play them and this could turn into something amazing you know." Dean said.

"Yeah, something amazing." Punk mumbled, thinking about AJ.

_With the girls…_

"What are we going to do now? They're off to Africa for a few days." Paige huffed.

"Do what we usually do. Nothing." Kaitlyn said.

"Good point." AJ smiled.

_5 days later…_

"That's all you got?" Paul questioned as Dean emptied the bag with five large diamonds in it.

"Hey we took ages to get these, we could have got killed there was so many shootings going on." Punk said.

"I don't care. I asked for at least 10. Big fail boys, big fail. You know what happens when you boys fail don't you?" Paul said.

"C'mon man, you need to pay us, we have to pay rent." Dean said.

"I don't care. Out of the building before I call security." Pauls said as Dean chucked the bag at his face and all three of them walked out.

"What are we going to do? We don't have any money." Punk said.

"Fuck." Roman said angrily just as Kaitlyn, AJ and Dean walked up to them.

"Hey, you're back." Paige smiled, hugging Dean tightly.

"Punk." AJ smiled.

"TJ." Punk smiled as AJ laughed while Kaitlyn and Roman just smiled at each other.

"So, when are we going to go out again?" Paige asked.

"Well… we don't have any money." Dean said, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"Who said we needed money?" Paige said.

"You got the comic yet?" AJ whispered to Punk.

"Nope." Punk frowned.

"I'll take you tonight." AJ smiled.

"I have no money." Punk said.

"So… meet me here at 7pm." AJ smiled.

"Ok, Dean I'm actually just going to go a walk with TJ tonight, do you mind?" Punk said, raising his voice louder.

"Yeah I guess, we'll just do something ourselves then." Dean smiled to Paige, "And since you two seem to do your own thing since the start, you can continue doing that." Dean finished, looking at Roman and Kaitlyn.

_7pm…_

"Ugh… where is she?" Punk said to himself looking at his phone turning to one minute past 7.

"Hey." AJ smiled, approaching Punk.

"Hey." Punk smiled.

"Since you don't have money I thought we could actually go a walk, get to know each other a lot better." AJ said.

"Yeah, but how about instead of walking we just go and sit on the beach, because I've spent five days in Africa walking up and down hills, my legs are a little sore." Punk said.

"Yeah, I love the beach." AJ smiled, both of them walking down the steps to the beach, finding a spot to put their jackets down and sit on.

"So…" Punk said.

"So…" AJ said looking out on the sea.

"Where was Paige and Dean going again?" Punk asked.

"Paige was taking him to the cheap café down the road." AJ laughed.

"Lucky him." Punk said.

"So you didn't tell me how you didn't get paid?" AJ asked.

"We didn't do our job right." Punk said, rolling his eyes.

"That sucks." AJ frowned.

"It does. I don't even have enough money to take you for a drink." Punk said.

"Hey. I don't drink and plus, I like it better here." AJ smiled.

"You don't drink?" Punk said.

"I know strange but…" AJ didn't get to finish.

"No, it's not strange, I don't drink either." Punk smiled.

"You don't?" AJ asked confused.

"No, I'm straight edge." Punk said, lifting his t-shirt up to reveal the straight edge tattoo on his stomach.

"Wow." AJ said.

Punk laughed at her reaction.

"So tell me a brief summary about your life, I'm very nosey I know." AJ said.

"Ok, well I lived in a orphanage since birth til I was 14. Then me and Dean ran away and Roman picked us up off the streets when we were 18. Spent four years on the street. Anyway, Roman took us in and he knew Paul, the guy we work with, he reckoned he could get us a job with him, then we all just became best friends and worked away." Punk said, "Exciting I know." Punk said, "What about your life so far?"

"I didn't get on with my parents, they hated me, I hated them. Me, Kaitlyn and Paige ditched our family's when were 16 and managed to get a house here. And that's it." AJ laughed.

Punk just smiled, she looked so beautiful when she laughed.

"Don't you just look out into the sea and think it will just go on and on forever." Punk said, looking out into the calm sea, he turned to AJ and was surprised to see her jump on him, attacking his lips.

At first Punk was shocked but then he pulled her in tightly, it sure didn't take her long. He lay her down on the jackets and started kissing down her neck and collarbone.

"Are we doing this here?" AJ said, moaning along the way.

"If you want to." Punk said.

"Will anyone see us?" AJ asked.

"Take a look around the beach, what do you think?" Punk said, his hands it each side of her head, hovering over her.

"Kiss me." AJ smiled, pulling his t-shirt down and kissing him again.

_With Dean and Paige…_

"Where's your bedroom?" Dean gasped, carrying Paige through the door of her apartment.

"First on the left." Paige said, scraping Deans jacket off.

Dean walked over and opened the door, shutting it behind him and planking Paige on the bed, taking his t-shirt off and going back to kissing her.

_The next day…_

AJ took a while to get together where she was, she realised she was naked, with only a jacket on and she also realised that Punk was beside her, naked with his jacket over him. She turned and swiped his hair from his face, last night was so magical.

She then realised a crowd had gathered around them, parents covering their children's eyes and shaking their eyes.

"Punk…" AJ said, nudging Punk.

"What?" Punk mumbled, slowly opening his eyes.

"This is a family beach." A women said.

Punks eyes popped open and he sat up, of course with his jacet still covering him.

AJ looked at him with worry, then he saw the police walk their way towards them.

"You phoned the cops?" Punk said at the people around them.

"Yes, my children have been scarred for life." The women said.

"Aw boo fucking hoo. Go get a councillor for them. Santa isn't real!" Punk shouted.

"Punk, calm down." AJ said.

"Sir, can you and your… girlfriend/wife/partner, get changed, you're going to come down to the station with us." One cop said.

"I would but I'm not standing up until all these people stop staring at us." Punk said.

"Very well. Ladies, gentlemen, off you go let them get changed, We're sorry for the inconvenience." The cop said, "You have two minutes." He said, walking away.

Punk turned to AJ and started laughing. They both started laughing.

"I can't believe this." AJ said.

"Get changed." Punk said, throwing her bra to her.

_With Paige and Dean…_

"AJ hasn't come home." Paige mumbled, lying on Dean's chest.

"I think I know where she'll be." Dean said, knowing fine well she'd spent the night at his, Punks and Romans apartment with Punk.

"Last night was…" Paige didn't get finished.

"Amazing." Dean finished for her, kissing her head.

_With Punk and AJ…_

"I'm charging you two a fifty dollar fine. You both no fine well you shouldn't have been doing what you were doing on a public family beach." The cop said, down at the station with Punk and AJ.

"I don't have fifty dollars." Punk said.

"Here." AJ said, throwing fifty dollars on the desk, "Can we go?" She asked.

The cop counted the money and replied, "Yes, and don't do it again." He said as Punk and AJ left the building.

"Thanks." Punk smiled.

"No problem." AJ said, laughing.

**LOL! REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7

"I'll see you tonight?" AJ asked, Punk walking her home when Dean came out from the building putting his jacket on.

"Well hello children." Dean smirked at Punk.

"Why were you in our apartment?" AJ asked.

"Ask Paige." Dean winked, "C'mon Punk, we have some talking to do." Dean said.

"I'll see you tonight." AJ smiled.

"Yeah." Punk smiled back, getting whisked away from AJ by Dean.

"So? Did you?" Dean asked.

"Yes, yes I did." Punk said.

"I knew it. Not in my room though?" Dean asked.

"Not in any room." Punk said.

"Classy Punk, real classy." Dean said.

"No, we done it on the beach." Punk laughed.

"You're kidding right?" Dean said in shock.

"Nope. I still have it everywhere." Punk said, cleaning his ear, he thought it was best to leave out the morning part with the police, "Anyway, what about you and Paige?" Punk said.

"Well, I had an amazing night, she's like the most sweetest, down to earth women I have ever met, we went back to her place and you know." Dean smiled.

"So we both got laid last night. High five to that Ambrose." Punk said, high fiving Dean.

"I tell you Punk, these girls are something else." Dean said.

_With the girls…_

"You go first." AJ said.

"No you go first." Paige said.

"On the count of three… one… two… three…"

"We had sex." They both said at the same time.

"No way." AJ said.

"Yes way… so you went to his place? Is it clean, smell nice?" Paige asked.

"No actually… on the beach." AJ said.

"Shut up!" Paige said, putting her hand over her mouth.

"I know, he's so sweet and cute and it was so romantic Paige, the stars, the sea, the moon. It was perfect." AJ said.

"You get a beach and I get a stupid bed." Paige said.

"At least you don't have sand in your pants." AJ said.

"I wonder where Kaitlyn is?" Paige said.

_With the boys…_

"I'm going back out with AJ tonight." Punk said, walking up the stairs to their apartment.

"I'm taking Paige out." Dean smiled.

"Look at us, planning things in advance." Punk said, he liked how things were starting to change. He opened the door and saw Kaitlyn in the kitchen with just Romans shirt on.

"Woah." Dean said, covering his eyes.

"What? I'm not naked." Kaitlyn said.

"Yeah, but still. Go back in the room." Punk said, pointing to Romans room.

"You two better be nice to my friends or I'll break the both of you in half." Kaitlyn said as both Punk and Dean swallowed, Kaitlyn was a little scary.

_Later that night…_

"I'm off to AJ's." Punk said watching Dean racket the drawer, "What are you looking for?" He asked.

"Condoms." Dean said, rummaging through everything.

"Sorry, I took the last ones." Punk said.

"How many?" Dean asked folding his arms.

"Four." Punk said.

"Nah, you're not fucking her that many times. I have two, you have two." Dean said, extending his hand for Punk to give him them.

"Fine but if she wants more and I can't because I haven't got any, I blame you." Punk said, handing him the condoms and walking out the door.

Punk managed to pass Paige on the way to AJ's.

"Punk." Paige smiled.

"Hi Paige, you're off to Dean's I take it." Punk said.

"How'd you guess?" Paige laughed.

"Oh I don't know." Punk said.

"I heard about your little beach stunt last night, who knew you'd be the romantic type." Paige smiled.

"I'm full of surprises." Punk said, saying goodbye and making his way to AJ's.

Just as Punk knocked the door AJ grabbed him by the t-shirt and pulled him, immediately kissing him. After kissing for a few minutes she pulled apart.

"Hi." She whispered, her head leaning against shoulder.

"Hi." He smiled back, "Don't you want to go out?" He asked.

"Nah." AJ said, pulling his neck down and kissing him again, pushing him up against the wall. Punk spun her around to where she was the one against the wall. He took his jacket off and began kissing down her neck, leaving hot trails of kisses around her neck and collar bone.

"You have goosebumps?" Punk said, running his hands up AJ's arms.

"You make me feel like that." AJ said quietly.

"What else do I make you feel?" Punk said, unbuckling her jeans and slipping his hands inside her panties, feeling how excited she was for him.

"Oh… so good, you make me feel so good." AJ mumbled, grabbing Punks shirt, burying her head in his chest.

"Do I? How good? Better than anyone else?" Punk said, he had a way with his words to make a girl all hot and bothered.

"Too good, I… Oh god… you're the best." AJ said as Punk was moving his fingers in and out of her wet core.

"I'm the best?" Punk chuckled, hearing AJ say that made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Yes… your… fuck… you're the best." AJ said, closing her eyes as Punk pulled his hand away from her panties and jeans.

"What one is your bedroom?" Punk said, lifting AJ up where she circled her legs around his waist, making sure she grinded against his middle section which seemed to be already poking up.

"That one." AJ pointed, opening her mouth and kissing him, ripping his t-shirt off him and throwing it away, running her hands up his colourful toned chest. Punk walked in the room and shut the door, placing her on the bed and discarding his jeans, leaving him only in his boxers.

By this time AJ had managed to take her t-shirt off and was in the middle of taking her jeans off when Punk whisked them down and threw them to the side, climbing on top of her.

"Sorry, you were taking too long." Punk laughed, kissing her lips.

"I'm very sorry." AJ smirked, reaching in his boxers and grabbing his hardened member.

"Fuck… AJ…" Punk said, resting his head on AJ's shoulder, losing all self control.

"Is that good baby? Do you like that?" AJ asked.

"Yes… fuck yes." Punk said as AJ began stroking him up and down.

"Do you want more?" AJ asked, turning him round and hovering on top of him.

"More of what?" Punk smirked.

"More of me?" AJ asked.

"I could never get enough." Punk said.

AJ smiled and pulled his boxers down and smirked up at him, Punk put his hands behind his head and looked on at what AJ was going to do.

"I never realised how big you were." AJ blushed.

"You saw me last night and I was inside you last night?" Punk chuckled confused.

"But it was dark. How did you fit inside me?" AJ laughed.

"God knows, but it… oh yeah…" Punk said as AJ was clearly done with talking and had took Punks length into her mouth, bobbing up and down on it. AJ loved how Punk had put his hands in her head, giving her a mini head massage as she went to work on him.

Punk knew he couldn't be disappointed when AJ pulled away, he knew what the next part was.

"There's a condom in my jean pocket…" Punk said but AJ opened her bedside drawer to reveal a ton of condoms.

"Woah." Punk said looking at AJ rip one open with her teeth and roll it on him, shutting the door.

"What? Girls are allowed to have them too." AJ said.

Punk just shook his head smiling and flipped AJ over to where she was on her hands and knees.

"Trying a new position are we?" AJ said, looking back at Punk.

"You could say that." Punk said as he slammed himself into AJ noticing her wince in pain, "Shit sorry, did I hurt you?" Punk said mentally slapping himself for being so rough.

"Nope but remember how I said you were big, I meant it." AJ said, stretching herself around Punk.

"Sorry." Punk chuckled.

"It's fine, you can move now." AJ said.

Punk did as he was told and began moving inside AJ at a slow pace, moaning at how good it felt to be inside her.

"You're so tight and wet baby." Punk said, rolling his head back in pleasure.

"Is that a good thing?" AJ said, gripping the sheets tightly, feeling the pleasure rise in her core.

"Oh yeah, it's an amazing thing." Punk smirked.

A few minutes later Punk had emptied himself into the condom and had pulled AJ round to lie on the bed with him cuddled in.

"You're amazing." Punk said, kissing her neck close to her chest making AJ shiver.

"So are you." AJ smiled, running her hand through his hair lovingly, wiping the sweat from the face.

"I'd really love it if you were my girlfriend?" Punk said looking at AJ automatically smile at him.

"I'd love it too." AJ smiled, making sure Punk got the message that that was a yes she rolled on top of him again and began kissing him on the chest.

"You want more?" Punk said, looking on at AJ.

"All they condoms won't get used any other way will they." AJ smirked as Punk rolled her back over and dug inside the drawer.

_The next morning…_

"I'm so tired." AJ said yawning, cuddling into Punks warm body. They had been up through most the night.

"Me too." Punk said rubbing his eyes.

"I think we should have a pyjama day." AJ smiled.

"Whats that?" Punk asked.

"A pyjama day? You never had a pyjama day with your parents…" AJ paused as Punk smiled down at her, "I'm sorry." AJ said feeling so idiotic.

"It's fine. Explain to me what it is?" Punk asked.

"Well we basically just stay in bed all day and watch movies, eat ice cream, play games." AJ said.

"Sounds like my kind of game." Punk said, kissing her softly.

Through out the next few weeks Punk spent all his days with AJ as did Dean with Paige and Kaitlyn and Roman, they were all slowly falling in love with each other.

"I miss you." Punk frowned, on skype to AJ as him and the other two were in Africa again.

"I miss you too." AJ said, kissing the camera.

"Time's up Punk, move over." Dean said, "AJ, go get Paige." Dean smiled, they were like lovesick puppies.

_3 months of dating…_

"Good job boys! In face, double pay, good job indeed." Paul smiled.

"Really?" Dean smiled.

"Really? See, I do reward you when you get it right." Paul said, handing the three boys their double pay.

"I can take AJ out with this." Punk smiled, "Thanks Paul." He said.

"No problem. Off you go." He said as all three of them walked out.

"Ok, I think it's time Punk." Dean said.

"Time for what?" Punk asked confused.

"They three words need to be spoken tonight, from the both of us." Dean said as Punk took a deep breath in, he was right.

"What have you two became?" Roman laughed.

"We have became men." Dean said, standing up tall.

"Yeah, I can see that. I'm proud of you two." Roman said, patting them both on the back.

_Later that night…_

Punk had took AJ out to the cinema and now he was walking her home, finding the right words to say to her on his feelings.

"AJ…" Punk said, stopping AJ in her tracks.

"Yeah?" AJ smiled, she was having the time of her life with Punk these past months, she was hoping he wasn't going to call it off with her.

"I've been having so much fun with you these past months and you've changed me, not for the worse, for the best, you've made it clear to me that it is possible to care about someone, to do anything for them, because I care about you AJ, I'd do anything for you… I love you." Punk said as AJ smiled and cupped his cheek sweetly.

"I… I love you too." AJ smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Don't cry." Punk said, wiping her tear with his thumb.

"I'm not crying because I'm sad, I'm crying because I'm happy." AJ said, kissing Punk softly pulling apart from him when she remembered something.

"I forgot… here." AJ said, pulling a wrapped rectangle from her bag.

"What's this? Is it for me?" Punk asked as she handed it to him.

"Yeah, open it." She smiled.

Punk opened it, revealing the comic that he had yet to find, "You went and got this for me?" Punk said, touched.

"Yeah, I was waiting for a good time to give you it." AJ smiled.

"Thank you." Punk said, "So much." He said, kissing her, both of them walking up the stairs to her apartment.

"Do you still have all they condoms?" Punk asked.

"I don't know, we might have used them all." AJ laughed.

"I have one in my pocket." Punk said as AJ opened the apartment door.

"Well that's good then." AJ said, pulling Punk in the door.

**REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

"I done it Dean. I said it. I said I love you." Punk said the next morning sinking in the couch in his own world.

"I chickened out." Dean said.

"Pussy." Punk said, throwing a cushion at him.

"Shut up. So how did it feel?" Dean asked.

"It felt amazing, I do love her, I love her so much, I never thought this was possible Dean, I never thought I could love anyone." Punk said.

"Well you do now." Dean smiled just as his phone began to ring.

"Yo." He picked up.

"Dean, get Roman and Punk and come down to my office. I have to discuss something very important with you." Paul said, hanging up.

Once Dean had got Punk and Roman they headed down to the office and waited for the important discussion to start with Paul.

"Ok, one of you aren't going to like this. I've picked one of you to immigrate to Sierra Leone." Paul said.

"Your kidding right." Roman said.

"No… I'm not." Paul said.

"Paul, your messing with our lives here. We all have girlfriends, you cant separate us." Dean said.

"I'm afraid I can. I told you boys before, once you're in this business, you don't leave it." Paul said.

"Well who is it? Who are you sending?" Punk asked.

"You." Paul smiled as Punk sat down and buried his hands in his head.

"You cant do this." Dean said.

"Shut up Dean. I'm your boss, I can do whatever the hell I want to." Paul said.

"Can she come? My girlfriend?" Punk asked.

"No." Paul said.

"This is bullshit." Punk said, kicking the chair.

"Now now. You still have a few days to say goodbye." Paul said.

"A few days?!" Punk shrieked.

"C'mon Paul, where's your heart? His life is in Illinois. The girl that loves him is in Illinois." Dean said.

"What have I told you Dean? Anyway, the girl probably doesn't even love you Brooks, who has? Your parents didn't since you were born? What makes you think anyone else will?" Paul said, as Punk walked out the door slamming it shut.

"Bang out of order." Roman said.

"What?" Paul said.

"You're a real cunt." Dean said, him and Roman walking out to find Punk sitting down on the grass outside the building.

"He's right." Punk said.

"What?" Dean said, sitting down with him.

"No one loves me. She probably doesn't, my family don't. No one does." Punk said.

"We do." Roman said.

"As gay as he sounds he's right. We love you man, you're our bestfriend. Me and you grew up together since we were born. If no one loves you then no one loves me, but I know for a fact that AJ loves you, I can see it in her eyes." Dean said.

"Thanks but that doesn't matter now. I'm going to have to leave her anyway." Punk sighed.

_Later that day…_

Punk stood, hesitating to knock on AJ's door but done it anyway, he died inside when she opened and gave him smile, the smiles that he was going to take to his grave.

"Hey." She smiled, letting him.

"Hi." Punk said, noticing Paige was still here, "Paige, can I talk to AJ alone please?" Punk asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to find Dean anyway. Have fun." Paige said, hugging AJ and walking out with her jacket.

"What's up?" AJ asked, sitting down on the couch with Punk.

"I… I have something to tell you." Punk said.

"What?" AJ said, she hoped he hadn't cheated or something stupid like that.

"I'm moving." Punk said, looking at the floor.

"What? Where? Why?" AJ panicked.

"Please, I know. Just listen. Paul, the guy I work for wanted one of us to go over to Africa and live, he picked me. I'm… I'm going in a few days and… I'm not coming back." Punk said, a tear slipping down his cheek.

"What? No. No Punk, you can't go." AJ said, tears falling down on her jeans.

"I have to. I don't want to. Believe me, I'd much rather be here with you every day but I have no choice." Punk said, trying to be strong.

"I… I'll come with you. I don't care if I never see Paige and Kaitlyn again, I need you… I love you." AJ cried.

"I need you too. I asked about you coming as soon as he told me but he said no, since it's all about business." Punk said.

"But you can't leave. Punk please." AJ said, clinging from Punk." AJ said.

"I'm sorry AJ." Punk said, hugging her tightly, feeling her soak his t-shirt through.

"I… I won't be able to do this Punk." AJ said.

"You will. You'll have Paige and Kaitlyn and Dean and Roman promised me they'd look after you for me." Punk said.

"But I want you to look after me." AJ cried.

"I know baby. I'm so sorry to do this. But I have no choice." Punk said, wiping the salty tears from AJ's face as she kissed him passionately.

"I'm never going to see you again." AJ said, pressing her forehead against his.

Punk didn't say anything, he just captured her lips again and lay her down gently on the couch. The fact that this was the last time he would kiss her, hold her, love her… it was killing him.

"Make love to me… please." AJ said, the tears still flowing from her eyes.

"I don't think I can." Punk said, looking into her eyes.

"Please, it's the last time that we'll…" AJ said.

_Half an hour later…_

AJ lay, Punk atop of her as she played with his hair, running her hands through it as he kissed down on her chest.

"I'll never ever… ever forget you… I'll never make love to another human being… I'll never love anyone again. Never." Punk said, still breathing loudly.

"Neither will I. I'm scared to fall asleep because I know, when I wake up… you won't be here and you'll never come back." AJ said, tears forming of the thought.

"Please, sleep." Punk said, looking up and kissing her tenderly, pulling a blanket over them.

_With Paige and Dean…_

"Shh… you're ok, you're going to be fine." Dean said, cuddling a crying Paige as she had just found out about Punk leaving. She couldn't imagine how AJ was feeling.

"She never stopped talking about him since she laid eyes on him." Paige cried into Dean.

"I know. Neither did he." Dean said.

"She's going to be a mess." Paige said.

"I know. But we'll look after her. I promised Punk." Dean said.

_The next morning…_

AJ woke up and felt emptiness. She was right, Punk had left during the night. She looked up at the ceiling and started crying loudly holding her stomach.

Punk had started packing things as soon as he got home, ready to get on his flight that night, tears occasionally flowing from his eyes as he done so.

He made sure he had put a load of photos of him and AJ in his pocket as well.

"I'll run you to the airport." Dean said.

"Thanks." Punk said.

"Roman…" Punk said.

"I'm going to miss you bud. Phone me whenever you want, during the night, in the morning, any time." Roman said.

"Thanks for everything. Who knows, maybe I'll see you again." Punk said, embracing the larger man.

"Have fun." Roman said into the hug.

"I'm sure I won't but thanks." Punk said.

"You ready?" Dean asked.

"I'm going to miss this place." Punk said, looking around the apartment.

"C'mon." Dean smiled.

_At the airport…_

"This is me." Punk said, at the gate for his flight.

"Well… I'm going to miss you." Dean said, a tear slipping down his cheek.

"C'mere." Punk said, hugging his best friend, "Stay out of trouble and protect my girl." Punk said, grabbing his bag.

"Until the day I die." Dean smiled.

"See ya." Punk said, giving the women the flight ticket and walking through, not being able to look back.

"Punk!" AJ shouted, running down the airport as Dean caught her.

"C'mon AJ, just let him go." Dean said as the women shut the door and padlocked it up.

"No! No, Let me go, I need to tell him." AJ cried, struggling against Dean.

"AJ? He knows you love him." Dean said, he knew he couldn't be too hasty since AJ was watching the love of her life leave for good.

"No… I need to tell him…" AJ said, sinking to the floor.

"Tell him what?" Dean asked.

"Tell him I'm pregnant." AJ cried.

**Was slightly hesitant about doing this but it's done now. REVIEW.**


	9. Chapter 9

"AJ… please tell me this is just a sick plan for you to make him stay and you're lying." Dean said.

"I'm not fucking lying Dean. I've got his baby inside me." AJ cried.

Dean ran his hands through his hair and ran over to the women who had shut the door, "Miss? Can you open the door, a passengers girlfriend really needs to talk to him." Dean said.

"I'm sorry sir, the flight is already on the runway ready to take off." The women said as Dean closed his eyes and walked away.

"C'mon." He said, picking AJ up from the ground.

"I miss him already." AJ said, leaning into Dean as he helped her into the car.

"So do I." Dean said, he still couldn't register all of this, in a few short months his best friend was going to be a dad, only he didn't even know that.

_Later that day…_

"Can you tell the girls." AJ asked as AJ insisted to sleep in Punks bed which Dean allowed and helped her in.

"Yeah, everything will be ok AJ. Try get some sleep." Dean said, tucking the covers up for her and walking out.

"So… are you going to tell us what's wrong with her apart from Punk leaving?" Kaitlyn asked as her, Paige and Roman sat looking at Dean for answers.

"Here's the thing. See in nine months, Punks son or daughter is going to be running about here." Dean said as all three friends looked at Dean in utter shock and disbelief.

"AJ is pregnant?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Yeah." Dean sighed.

"What? What are we going to do? She needs Punk." Paige said.

"We can't do anything. Other than be there for AJ and make sure she's healthy. I told Punk I would protect her." Dean said.

"Dean, don't you think we should tell Punk? It is his kid?" Roman said.

"No. That's the last thing we do, understand? No matter how much AJ needs him, we don't tell Punk." Dean said.

"Why not?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Because he'll die out their knowing his kid is half way across the world not knowing who he is." Dean said.

"So we're just going to pretend Punk doesn't exist anymore?" Roman said.

"No. We just don't tell him about the baby ok." Dean said.

_The next morning…_

Punk woke up sweating. It was so warm over in Africa and his head was bursting, not to mention he couldn't stop thinking about AJ.

He got up, washed and dressed and made his way to go collect some diamonds to send back to Chicago.

He couldn't believe this was what he was going to do for the rest of his life. This flat out sucked.

_With AJ…_

"AJ… we need to talk." Dean said into Punks old room.

AJ stumbled out and sat down, "What?" She said.

"Well… what are you going to do? Scans, doctors, hello, you're pregnant." Dean said.

"I'm getting rid of it." AJ said cold heartedly, walking back into Punks room and shutting the door.

**Oh no AJ! Don't get rid of it. REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 10

"AJ… get back here." Dean said, standing up.

"What?" AJ said, turning around, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"You're not getting rid of it." Dean said.

"Yes I am. You can't tell me what to do. You're not the father." AJ said.

"I know I'm not… but do you know who is… my bestfriend AJ! You honestly think Punk will love you after you go and kill his kid." Dean said.

"Who cares if he loves me now? I'm never going to see him again." AJ said.

"And that's all the more reason to keep the baby alive." Dean said.

"No it isn't. There is no reason for this baby to live when it won't have it's dad around it. It's amazing, beautiful dad." AJ cried.

"You'll be a great mom AJ. Please, please just don't get rid of it." Dean said.

"I am getting rid of it. Wither you like it or not! I'm going to the doctors tomorrow. I don't want you there with me. I don't want anyone there. We tell the others I had a miscarriage. Do you understand me?" AJ said.

"You tell them you had a miscarriage. Cause I am not lying." Dean said, walking out the door.

_The next day…_

"Miss Mendez." The doctor called as AJ stood up and walked towards the room door, going in and sitting down.

"Ok Miss Mendez, so you want to have an abortion?" The doctor asked as AJ nodded.

"Would you like to see the baby first?" The doctor asked.

"No. Can we just get on with it." AJ said.

"I'd just like to check that this is ok with the father? He really should be here." The doctor said.

"He… he doesn't want it." AJ said.

"Ok, just wait here and I'll go get the terminating tablets." The doctor said, going out the door.

AJ put her hands in her head, just thinking about Punk. She heard him in her head telling her not to do it. Telling her it was their child. She thought about being a mother, and she loved the idea, but not without Punk. She couldn't do it. She was sure she wouldn't even be able to look after herself never mind a baby.

"Ok. Here we are." The doctor said, walking back in and sitting down with a glass of water.

"So, what happens?" AJ asked.

"Well, it's a nasty process. Once you take the tablet, it will gradually kill the baby bit by bit, in the end it will all break down and exit when you go to the toilet, best not to look when you go." The doctor said, popping two tablets out the foiled case and sitting them down beside the glass of water.

"Whenever your ready." The doctor said with a sympathetic smile.

AJ took the glass of water in her hand and the first tablet in the other. She looked at it. This tiny tablet was going to kill her and Punk's child. She couldn't bring herself to put the tablet in her mouth.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry." AJ said, putting the tablet and water down and running out the room, she ran all the way down to the beach and sat on the spot where her and Punk made love the first time and looked out across the sea.

"Where are you Punk? I need you." She cried, "We need you." She said, looking at her stomach.

_Later that night…_

AJ got in late on and was met by Dean who stopped her as soon as she walked in the door.

"Did you?" He asked.

"No, it's my baby. I couldn't." AJ cried as Dean circled his arm around her, saying thank you to god for knocking some sense into AJ.

"You're going to get through this AJ. You're going to have your son or daughter ok and you're going to tell him or her how amazing their dad is." Dean said.

"I… I'll do it for him." AJ said strongly wiping her tears.

"He'll be proud of you." Dean said, thanking god AJ had managed to find some strength.

"Should I phone him?" She asked.

"No… just, you don't need to tell him, you'll only make his life worse." Dean said.

"Ok." AJ frowned, walking away into Punks bedroom and smiling at the framed photo of her and Punk.

"I'm going to have our baby." AJ said, kissing the photo.

_A few weeks later…_

"Ok Miss Mendez, there's your baby." The nurse smiled as she looked at the black and white screen.

"Oh my god." Paige said, holding AJ's hand.

"It's so small." AJ said, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"So… you're four months. We'll see you again in four weeks ok?" The nurse said.

"Ok, thank you." AJ said as she took the scan picture and looked at it closely. She couldn't believe this was her baby.

_Later that night…_

"Hey, what are you doing?" Dean asked, going into Punks room where AJ sat with what looked like a photo album.

"Well I thought incase there is a chance of Punk coming back that I make an album from the day he was born." AJ said.

"That's really nice AJ." Dean smiled.

"Do you think he'll ever come back?" AJ asked him.

"I don't know. I honestly don't." Dean frowned, looking over at the photo of AJ and Punk on the bedside cabinet.

AJ then went to bed and began to fall into a sleep where a dream started to begin…

"_C'mon, let's go get mommy." Punk said, bouncing a little girl in his arms._

"_Momma." The little girl said, reaching out for AJ._

"_Hiya baby girl." AJ said, taking her daughter in her arms and bouncing her, both Punk and AJ smiling at her cute giggles._

"_I love you." Punk said, kissing their daughters soft head._

"_And I love you." He said, kissing AJ on the lips…_

_End of Dream…_

"Ugh…" AJ said, bolting up right on the bed. She looked at the space beside her. How on earth was she going to do this all by herself. She couldn't, she wouldn't. She quietly got out of bed and walked into the kitchen where Dean's phone was charging, she unlocked it and dialled Punks number, the sound of the loud ringing caused Dean to wake up.

AJ could of cried when she heard Punks voice pick up… "Hello." He said.

"H…" AJ got cut off when Dean grabbed the phone from her, "Hey man, just phoning…"

"Dean? Was that AJ?" Punk asked.

"No? Why? No, I was just phoning because I couldn't sleep." Dean said, watching AJ walk away and slam the bedroom door tight.

**REVIEW.**


	11. Chapter 11

"AJ…" Punk smiled in his sleep, hugging his pillow tightly, he slowly opened his eyes and sighed.

"Damn I miss you." He said, looking at the picture of him and AJ that sat beside his bed.

He looked at his phone, he could of swore last night he heard AJ, he was probably just imagining things.

He got up and got washed and changed, walking out the door, he selfishly hoped that Paul would have picked Dean or Roman. So he could be with AJ and the unknown child he had.

_With AJ…_

"You're not even showing." Kaitlyn said, looking at AJ's stomach.

"I am a bit." AJ said, lifting her top up to show a tiny little bump.

"Not big for nearly five months AJ, try and eat more and sleep more." Kaitlyn said.

"I can't sleep, I'm too busy awake thinking or I'm dreaming about being with him." AJ frowned.

"Aw hun, you need to be strong." Paige said.

"I know." AJ sighed, "I know." She said, rubbing her stomach.

_With Dean…_

"Dean? How can I help you?" Paul asked.

"I'm here to ask for you to bring Punk back, his girlfriend is pregnant and he doesn't know, you gotta let him come home Paul." Dean begged.

"No." Paul said.

"C'mon! This is his family. You can't mess with other peoples families." Dean said.

"I'm not trying to mess with his family Dean, I just want my work done." Paul said.

"Bring him back and we'll take as many trips to Africa as you want, we'll work twice as hard and you wont need to pay us… please Paul, his girlfriend needs him." Dean said.

"Let me think about it." Paul said.

_A few weeks later…_

"Are you excited?" Kaitlyn asked, sitting in the waiting room for her to find out what the sex was of her baby.

"Yeah I guess." AJ said, trying her best to smile.

Once she had got called and was getting scanned the doctor asked, "Would you like to know the sex?" She asked.

"Yeah." AJ smiled.

"Well… it's a boy. Congratulations." The nurse smiled.

"Aw AJ… A little boy." Kaitlyn smiled.

"My son." AJ smiled, looking at her fairly large stomach.

_With Dean…_

"So… have you decided?" Dean asked Paul.

"I have… and I stick by my word. Punk is not coming back." Paul said as Dean shook his head and began to walk out when Paul spoke up.

"However… I'm willing to send his girlfriend out to Africa for a few months until the baby is born. Then she comes back with the baby and leaves him. Do you understand?" Dean said.

"What? So give him his girl back, let him see his kid be born and then just cut him off again and take everything away from him?" Dean said.

"Do you want him to see his childs birth or not?" Paul said.

"Ok. I'll go tell her." Dean said.

_Later that night…_

After telling Dean about the baby being a boy, Dean felt the need to tell AJ about her opportunity to see Punk.

"AJ… I talked to Paul today…"

"Is he going to let him come home?" AJ asked hopefully.

"Not quite… he's willing to send you out for a few months, let Punk see the baby being born and then you'll have to come back." Dean said.

"So what? I let him see his son and me for a few seconds and then get ripped apart again. No thank you." AJ sighed.

"But AJ… this is an opportunity for Punk to see his son being born? Don't you want him there with you when you give birth?" Paige said.

"Yes but… but I can't go through all that again." AJ said.

"You have a few days decide, the plane he's booked you is on Saturday. Three days to decide." Dean smiled, taking Paige out leaving AJ in the house herself. If this was the only way to get Punk to see their son then she was going to have to do it.

_Saturday…_

"I'll be fine." AJ said, hugging her friends goodbye, "Thank you Dean." AJ said, hugging Dean last.

"No problem, and remember and send us pictures of the little guy when he's born." Dean said.

"I will." AJ smiled, walking through the door.

_The next night…_

AJ had finally arrived in Sierra Leone and man was it shabby. There was animals just sitting about, dead and alive, people sleeping on roads, rubbish everywhere. Then she entered what looked like the rich peoples village.

"Wow." AJ said as the taxi dropped her off at the hotel Punk was staying at.

She paid the man and got out, taking a look at the huge, beautiful hotel. She couldn't wait to see his face. She walked up the stairs and into the reception and asked where Punk was staying and managed to get a spare key for his room. She wheeled her suitcase up the stairs and along to his room. She shakily put the key in the door and turned it, opening it. All she could see was his socked feet dangling off the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine, don't need new towels." Punk said, AJ nearly fainted when she heard his voice again.

"I said I'm fine." Punk said.

AJ quietly put her suitcase down.

"Dammit women, I said I'm…" Punk paused as he saw who was standing at the door.

"A…AJ…" Punk said, his head started feeling a little dizzy and began to feel a little sick, was he dreaming this.

"Punk." AJ said.

"Are you here?" Punk said, his hands shaking like mad.

"I'm here." AJ said, reaching out and touching his arm.

It took a minute for Punk to realise that were was a bump around AJ's belly.

"Are you?" Punk said.

"Yeah." AJ smiled, "And he's yours." AJ smiled, cupping his cheek.

"He?" Punk said, this was all a blur to him.

"Yeah, we're going to have a son." AJ said.

"We are?" Punk asked, still in utter shock with all of this.

"Yes baby, we are." AJ smiled.

"Why are you here? You shouldn't be here?" Punk said.

"Paul is letting me spend the months up to the baby's birth with you, once you've seen the baby, I've to go back." AJ said.

"AJ, there are no hospitals around here. Are you nuts? Why did you come here?" Punk said, now a little mad that AJ had travelled half way across the country pregnant just for him.

"I came here because I want you to meet your son, that's why. And because I can't sleep at night anymore." AJ said.

"It's too dangerous out here for you… and… the baby." Punk hesitated.

"But I have you to protect me. Please just be happy that I'm here. The last thing I need is you pushing me away." AJ said.

"I am happy that you're here. I'm over joyed but… it's just all a little shocking that's all. I mean you're pregnant." Punk said.

"I know. I know it's scary, I've had to do it all alone for the first five months, but now I have you and you can see him being born." AJ smiled.

"I'm glad you came AJ, I really am. But the baby could get infected here. It's Africa we're in." Punk said.

"I'll just stay in the room. Keep myself out of trouble." AJ said.

"I… I still can't believe you're here." Punk said, blinking a few times looking at AJ's perfect face.

"Neither can I." AJ smiled.

"And… I can't believe you're pregnant." Punk said, shakily putting her hand on his stomach.

"Neither can I." AJ said, reaching up and catching his lips with her own.

"Oh god, I've missed you." Punk said into the kiss as AJ couldn't get enough of him and began kissing him fast and rough.

**How will things work out in Africa? Will AJ have the baby? Will Punk send her back? REVIEW. Sorry for all the jumping as well. Apologies for that.**


	12. Chapter 12

"You're so beautiful like this." Punk said, stroking AJ's cheek as they lay tangled in each other, naked under the covers.

"Like what?" AJ asked.

"Pregnant." Punk smiled, kissing her neck, "But… why didn't you tell me before? You must have found out before I left." Punk said.

"I found out the morning of the afternoon you came and told me you were leaving. I couldn't bring myself around to tell you, then I ran after you at the airport but… you were already gone." AJ said.

"You could have phoned me." Punk said, he only wish he knew about the baby sooner.

"Dean wouldn't let me… I was so close to speaking to you a few nights ago but Dean woke up and took the phone from me." AJ said.

"That was you? I knew it. Wait, why was Dean being an asshole?" Punk said.

"He said that because you're here forever that you would never want to know that you have a kid half way across the world." AJ said.

"Of course I would." Punk said, sometimes he didn't get Dean.

"But it's alright now because you can meet him, you can hold him, watch him take his first breaths." AJ said watching Punk smile.

"But AJ… there's no hospitals around here." Punk said.

"So what do pregnant women do here?" AJ asked.

"They just do it at home." Punk cringed.

"God." AJ sighed.

"We'll work something out, at least I have you here for another four months." Punk smiled.

"That's not a lot, I wish I could stay here with you forever." AJ sighed.

"So do I, but I have no choice." Punk said.

"Why don't you quit?" AJ asked.

"Nah, Paul won't let me." Punk said.

"He's not in charge of you Punk, you can do whatever you want." AJ said.

"Not when it comes to Paul Heyman I can't." Punk said.

"I don't know how I'll be able to pull myself away from you again." AJ sighed.

"That's why I didn't want you to come." Punk said, "We'll… we'll cross that road when we come to it." Punk said.

"Punk!" AJ shouted.

"What?" Punk panicked as he felt AJ grab his hand and plank it on her growing stomach, he could feel his son's tiny feet kicking his hand.

"Little aggressive guy aren't you." Punk chuckled, "But you'll be handsome little guy won't you?" Punk said.

"Just like his father." AJ smiled, running her hand through Punks hair.

_Later that night…_

AJ had just spent the whole night in the hotel room while Punk was out working. She spent it eating, watching daytime talk shows and now she was watching baby programmes. She melted at the cute little babies.

Just then Punk walked in the door with dinner and a large bag. Not to mention he was covered in muck and dirt.

"Dinner?" Punk said, laughing at the TV. Was she really spending her day watching baby programmes.

"Yeah." AJ smiled, "What's in the other bag?" She asked.

"This one? Diamonds." Punk said.

"Can I see them?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, here." Punk said, passing her the bag.

"Holy…" AJ said, taking a diamond out the bag, a huge, sparkling diamond.

"Their beautiful aren't they?" Punk said.

"I… their amazing." AJ said, as Punk watched her amazed face stare out the diamonds.

"Have one." Punk said.

"What?" AJ said.

"Take one for yourself." Punk said.

"No… you'll get into trouble, I couldn't, thank you but I couldn't." AJ said.

"No one has to know, there's extra ones, please, a gift from me." Punk said.

AJ looked at the diamond, it's not every day you get a real, crystal diamond. She smiled and hugged Punk tightly, "Thank you." She said, pecking him on the lips.

"It's my pleasure. I'm going to take a shower now." Punk said.

"Do you want me to help you?" AJ asked seductively.

"Help me with what? Washing myself?" Punk asked confused.

"Exactly." AJ smirked, pulling Punk into the bathroom and shutting the door.

_With Paige and Dean…_

"I really miss her." Paige sighed, in a coffee shop with Dean.

"I really miss him." Dean said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"She's going to be a mess when she comes back." Paige said.

"I know, we just gotta help her along, at least she's with him right now." Dean said.

"I still can't believe that AJ is pregnant." Paige said.

"I know. Punk? A dad? Never saw it coming at all." Dean said.

"They'd make great parents together." Paige said.

"I know." Dean said, taking Paige's hand. "I know."

_With Punk and AJ…_

"In all my lifetime of showers, I've never quite had one like that." Punk laughed, coming out the bathroom with just his boxers on, AJ with her pyjama bottoms on, in the middle of putting her top on.

"Yeah? Well just ask… and you can have more." AJ winked, opening the pizza box and taking a slice of pizza.

"Of course, you're pregnant, you're more horny. I'm going to enjoy this." Punk said, lying on the bed beside her with a slice of pizza.

"Anyway… I think we should decide on where the baby is going to be born." AJ said, she liked to always plan ahead.

"I told you, you're going to have to get someone to deliver him here." Punk said.

"Surely there must be a hospital." AJ said.

"Yeah, there is AJ but I'm not letting you go." Punk said.

"And why?" AJ laughed.

"Because, because you'll be scarred for life. Me, Dean and Roman had to go one time, I had cracked my skull on a rock and I had to go get it stitched, we walked into the hospital and… AJ there were women giving birth on the floor, people who were shot, dying, crawling up the walls. Children with wounds all over them. Some women died after they gave birth because of the infections that the hospital held, I don't want you going." Punk said.

"So what are you going to deliver him?" AJ chuckled.

"If it keeps you healthy and alive, then yes, I'll do whatever, but I'm sure I could get a doctor to come in and deliver him." Punk said, not really want to deliver a baby.

"Well you should start asking around. I'm nearly six months. Three more months and sometimes babies come early." AJ said.

"I'll ask around." Punk said.

"Thank you." AJ smiled, kissing his neck softly, trailing the kisses all the way up his jawline to meet his lips.

"No, you've had your fun with me… let me take care of you." Punk said turning AJ on her back and stripping her t-shirt from her, realising she had no bra on made him smile.

He kissed her mouth passionately and began massaging her breasts with his hands.

"Oh… that feels good." AJ moaned into the kiss.

"What about this?" Punk asked, his voice dripping with sexual tension as he took one of AJ's peachy coloured buds in his mouth.

AJ started breathing heavily, struggling to get some words out, she held the back of Punks head gently, loving his tongue on her.

"Tell me." Punk ordered.

"So good… Punk… baby." AJ mumbled as she caught Punk smiling.

"Do you want more? Just nod and tell me." Punk said as AJ nodded quickly, "Very well." He smiled, pulling her bottoms and panties down, throwing them to the side.

"You have such a pretty body." Punk said, running his finger down her slit slowly, causing AJ to shiver.

"Please… do something." AJ said, in need for Punk.

"Do what? You tell me?" Punk asked.

"I don't know… anything Punk, you know what I like." AJ said, being put on the spot here.

Punk plunged his tongue into her wetness, sucking on her clit while he entered one finger inside her.

"Right there… yeah." AJ gasped.

"Right where sweetheart?" Punk asked.

"My clit. Please…" AJ said as she gently guided Punks head back between her legs, not wanting to be too rough.

"Like this?" Punk asked, licking down on her, watching her facial expressions, obviously he was doing it right.

"Yes, just like that baby, keep going." AJ said, taking a tight grip of Punks hair.

Punk added another finger and increased his pace, hopping to get AJ to reach her peak soon.

"I'm… I'm close Punk." AJ said, her breathing and moaning growing louder and louder as the pleasure rose up inside her core.

"Just go for it AJ… I want to taste you baby." Punk said as he felt AJ's walls clamp around his fingers, pouring her juices out for him as she screamed loudly. He drank her down until there was nothing left and looked up.

"Did you enjoy that?" Punk asked.

"Mm… yeah, your just such a turn on." AJ said, kissing him, tasting herself on his tongue, she moaned loudly into the kiss as she felt Punks tip touch her clit.

"Tease." AJ growled as Punk entered inside her slowly.

"How does that feel baby? Do I feel good inside you?" Punk asked.

"It feels amazing Punk… I love you inside me." AJ said.

"I love being inside you… you're all warm and tight." Punk said, starting to move slowly inside AJ, growling with each thrust.

"You're so big and manly." AJ smirked, raking her nails down his back, leaving marks.

"You like it big sweetheart don't you?" Punk said, holding AJ's legs apart go give him a clearer access.

"Oh yeah." AJ moaned loudly.

A few minutes later they both arrived at the end of their destination.

"Punk… I'm coming…" AJ screamed as she squeezed Punk length.

"Shit AJ… I can feel you around me." Punk said, right behind AJ and coming inside her.

"Yeah, I can feel your cum going through me." AJ said, still shaking from her high.

"Milk it baby, milk it." Punk said, slowing his thrusts down and pulling out of AJ, lying down on the bed beside her.

"That was hot. I love seeing you fucking me." AJ smirked, Punk spooning her from behind.

"Well… I love fucking you." Punk said, kissing her shoulder.

"Goodnight Punk, I love you." AJ said, leaning back and kissing Punk on the lips.

"I love you too." He said, "And I love you." Punk said, placing his hands on AJ's stomach where their son was growing.

"I love you both." Punk said, falling asleep into AJ's warm back, his face nuzzled into her neck.

_With Dean and Paige…_

"I've been thinking Paige…" Dean said.

"That's never good." Paige laughed.

"Ha ha very funny. I've been thinking… we can't let Punks son grow up without him. I… I'm going to need to… I'm going to need to threaten Paul." Dean said.

"But Dean, does Paul not have millions of workers, you could get hurt?" Paige said, not liking this idea.

"Nah, he doesn't have millions of workers. I'll sort something out. I'm going to do whatever it takes to get Punk, AJ and the baby back here, together." Dean said, kissing Paige's head and walking out the door.

**COLD SHOWERS! And I wonder what Dean's thinking of doing… hmm. REVIEW.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Ambrose, what's the purpose for all of this?" One of Pauls workers asked as him and the rest of Pauls workers gathered in a room with Dean standing at the front.

"Ok… just hear me out. Raise your hand if you have a family? You know, a wife, kids…" Dean said as the majority of the room raised their hands.

"Ok, imagine if Paul told you to up and leave them and never come back." Dean said as he began to hear mumbling and grumbling coming from everyone.

"Exactly, you wouldn't do it. You all know Punk, well… Pauls making him stay in Africa for good and his girlfriend, she's pregnant and needs him." Dean said.

"Surely Paul would let him come back." One guy said.

"No… that's the thing, Paul isn't letting him come back, just step into Punks shoes for a minute, how horrible must you feel?" Dean said as the room started filling up with noise again.

"Well we can't just stand here." A guy said.

"Yeah, Brooks needs to be back here." Another man protested.

"Ok… now that we're on the same page, all we need to do, is sort Paul out." Dean said as everyone nodded.

_With AJ and Punk…_

Punk kissed AJ's head as he set out the next morning. He could have just watched her sleep for an eternity but never the less he got ready and went on out. He remembered about AJ telling him to look for a doctor so he decided he'd do that first.

He went to reception and asked.

"Hi, do you know if there any doctors staying in the hotel or round about." Punk asked the reception.

"Yes… room 478." The women said.

"Thanks." Punk smiled, walking back up the stairs to room 478, he knocked on it loudly and saw a man open it. Great, AJ was going to love a man delivering the baby.

"Hi." The man said, "Everything alright?" He asked, Punk was thankful that he spoke English.

"Yeah, everything is fine. In 3 months, my girlfriend is going to have a baby and I don't want her to go to the hospital. Could you? You know…" Punk said.

"Deliver the baby?" The man asked.

"Yeah." Punk said.

"I… I don't know how… I'm not a midwife." The doctor said.

"I know, but you know how to do it safely, you're a doctor for crying out loud." Punk said.

"I shouldn't give you this but since you're desperate. Here, this is a number for a women who lives about 10 minutes from here. She delivers babies, you just phone her and tell her when to come and she'll be there, she's meant to be retired but… I'm sure she'll do it." The man said.

"Ok, thank you." Punk said, taking the card with the number on it, he'd phone it tonight.

_With Dean…_

"Ok, so I'll go in and see how it goes, when I come back out, just follow me in, ok?" Dean said as everyone nodded.

Dean opened Pauls office door and went straight up to him.

"Let Punk come home." Dean said.

"Dean? Really? Are we still on this." Paul said.

"Let him come home or I'll blow this business up in your face. I have the whole company on my side. You have no one, let him come home and that will be the end of it." Dean said.

"I can run this business with or without all of you." Paul said.

"I'd like to see you try. C'mon, what's it gonna be, let him go and we'll continue working or don't let him go and me and all my friends outside the door will come in and knock your teeth down your throat." Dean said.

"Threatening now are we? How about this for a threat… that lovely little girlfriend of yours? I'll send some people over to your house right now to do whatever they want with her." Paul said.

"Shut up! This has nothing to do with her. You can't do this to Punk, he's been nothing but nice to you all his life. He never tried to separate you and your kids, don't do it to him." Dean said.

"Dean. No. Now get out my office." Paul said.

"You know what. He's coming back over. I'm going to book him and AJ a flight for after the baby is born, he can come back and you can do fuck all about it." Dean said, running his hands over Pauls desk knocking everything off it.

"Fuck you." Deans said, walking away.

"Dean, you're fired." Paul said fiercely.

"Yeah? Well I quit." Dean said walking out, where everyone was still standing.

"Well?" A guy said.

"He's coming back, wither that prick likes it or not. See ya later." Dean said, walking out the building.

_With AJ and Punk later that night…_

Punk was feeling very sick and had a bursting head. He walked in and saw AJ lying on the couch.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." AJ replied.

"Good day?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"Yeah." She said, "Did you see about a doctor?" She asked.

"I'll do it later." Punk said.

"Can you not do it now." AJ asked.

"AJ… I'll do it later." Punk said.

"I'd like it if you done it now. I asked you last night to do it this morning anyway." AJ said, standing up.

"Well I'd like it if you gave me a minute to get in. I'll do it later." Punk said.

"I'm asking you to do it now." AJ said.

"I'm asking you to shut up. I have a sore head." Punk said.

"Excuse me?" AJ said.

"Shut up." Punk said.

"What is wrong with you?" AJ said.

"I've been out in the sun all day, my back and head is sore and you nagging me isn't helping." Punk said.

"Oh I'm sorry that I wanted to find a doctor to deliver our baby, our stupid of me." AJ said.

"I told you I'd sort it ok." Punk said.

"You go from being so amazing and sweet to being such a cranky bas…"

"What?" Punk butted in… "Go… go call me a bastard." Punk said.

"Bastard." AJ said, batting her eyes at him.

"Weren't calling me a bastard when I was knocking you up, were you?" Punk said, his head was just getting to him and he really wasn't meaning anything he was saying.

"Why are you being like this?" AJ asked, she was almost a little frightened of Punk, she walked away from him and to the bathroom, locking the door and sinking down against the door.

"You're just a stupid little girl." Punk said, hearing AJ silently crying through the bathroom door.

**Wrote this chapter while listening to Trading Yesterday – Just a little girl. REVIEW.**


	14. Chapter 14

"AJ.. C'mon open up." Punk said, standing outside the bathroom, all he could hear was AJ's muffled cries, he felt like such a jerk.

"AJ, please, I didn't mean to…" He paused as he saw the lock turning and the door opened to reveal AJ with a very watery face due to all the tears that were falling.

"I love you, why do you have to go and do that?" AJ said.

"I'm just having a bad day, I'm sorry." Punk said.

"So you decide to take it out on me." AJ said.

"No. I just… There's no excuse to it, I'm sorry." Punk said.

"Please, please don't shout at me like that again, you don't realise how low you made me feel." AJ said.

"I won't. I promise. I'm sorry." Punk said.

AJ just sighed and wiped her tears, hesitating to hug him.

"I won't hurt you AJ." Punk said as AJ leaned into him and hugged him tightly.

_Later that night…_

"So… are you going to tell me why you were having a bad day?" AJ asked, lying in bed with Punk who had his hands behind his neck, staring at the ceiling.

"Just… when your outside, yourself, you think about things." Punk said.

"So what were you thinking about?" AJ asked.

"How that I actually found a person that loves me." Punk said.

"Two people." AJ said, looking at her stomach.

"Nah, he'll probably hate me." Punk said.

"Don't say that, he's going to love you." AJ said.

"I don't know how to be a dad AJ. I've never had one who I can look up to and ask for help. I have nothing. All I have is you and our baby, I can't lose you." Punk said.

"And you won't." AJ said, holding his hand tightly.

"Growing up, you had no idea how hard it was to go to sleep and think that no one wants you, or loves you. That it wouldn't matter if you'd never be seen, or if you died the next day." Punk said.

AJ just stayed silent and listened to Punk talking.

"Sleeping on gutters, stealing food from supermarkets, it fucks up your brain when you're an adult. It messes with you. I… when you said you loved me for the first time, I almost thought I was dreaming, I'd been told all my life that no one will love me, I saw so many parents come into the orphanage and look at me, then walk on by." Punk said, "Dean was all I had." Punk said.

"And to this day, I still think no one will ever love me. I always thought when I was kid, someones gotta love me, you know, someone has to. But I lost hope, and then I found you." Punk smiled, looking down at AJ who had a tear in her eye.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Punk said.

"You've… you've been through so much." AJ said, hugging him tightly.

"Yeah, but none of that matters now, I have you and the little guy." Punk said.

"And we're going to love you til the day we die." AJ said, kissing his chest and snuggling up to fall asleep against him.

_With Dean…_

Dean had just walked back into the apartment to find some things out of place, it looked like someone had been.

"Paige?" Dean said.

Paige's eyes popped open, finally.

"D… Dean, I'm in… the bathroom." Paige struggled, holding her side.

"Paige? Are you alright?" Dean said, making his way to the bathroom and opening the door to see Paige covered in blood and holding her side.

"Paige?!" Dean shrieked, rushing to her side, "What happened? Are you alright?" Dean asked.

"Three men came in… they asked me if I was your girlfriend and then one of them… one of them stabbed me…" Paige said, struggling to catch a breath.

"Shit… you're going to be alright ok." Dean said, picking Paige up and carrying her out to the car, he needed to get to the hospital quick.

_One week later…_

"So dear, when are you due?" The women that Punk had got to deliver their baby asked AJ. Her name was Jenny and to AJ's surprise she wasn't that much older than her, and that was her retired.

"3 months." AJ smiled.

"Not long, I bet you're excited." Jenny smiled.

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet him." AJ smiled, "So… how long have you been doing this?" AJ asked.

"Since I was 20. I'm 37 now. So 17 years." Jenny said.

"Wow." AJ said, "You must have seen some sights." AJ said.

"Yeah, that's one of the reasons why I retired, I just couldn't do it anymore, seeing parents have to watch their child die, it was like it was my fault." Jenny said.

"Why do you think so many babies die at birth here?" AJ asked.

"It's Africa we're in, and one of the poorest countries as well, Sierra Leone. It's not the best for being clean, it could be something that the mother has caught while she was pregnant or it could just be that the baby isn't healthy enough." Jenny said, "But don't you worry about that, you look perfectly fine to me, plus, you said the baby is always kicking?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, all the time." AJ said.

"That means the baby is happy. You should try speaking to him, see if he responds, usually when you hit six months they can hear everything on the outside world." Jenny said.

"Really?" AJ said in awe.

"Yeah, it's amazing. So do you have any names yet?" Jenny asked.

"I'm not sure yet." AJ said, "We'll need to get thinking." AJ smiled.

"Well, I'm going to be staying in the hotel until he's born, just so I'm here right away when you go into labour, I'm actually just a few doors down from you, so you need anything, just give me a ring ok?" Jenny said, going towards the door.

"Ok, thanks Jenny. I really appreciate it." AJ smiled, saying goodbye. She felt a lot better knowing this was the woman who was going to deliver her child, she was so sweet and nice.

_With Dean and Paige…_

Paige was still in the hospital after the nasty stabbing that Dean only presumed was to do with Paul. She was meant to be getting out in a few days which was good. Dean was beside her all the time, morning noon and night but this time at night he decided he had to go do something he should have done years ago. He knew Paul worked late on Tuesday's so he went all the way down to the office and walked right into the office.

"I know you sent people to stab her. You've made this personal now, you don't want to get personal with me Paul, you're going to wish you never stabbed her, you're going to wish Punk was here to hold me back because I'm going to give you the beating of your life." Dean said, jumping on Paul and immediately striking punches after punches on him, of course he deserved it all.

_One month later…_

"You look like you're going to pop." Punk laughed as AJ struggled to stand up to get a glass of water.

"I think I am." AJ said, she was exhausted all the time, "Who are you phoning?" AJ asked.

"Paul." Punk said as it went straight on to Pauls answer machine, it wasn't like Paul to ignore Punk or anyone as a matter of fact, he thought he'd phone Dean just to check everything was alright.

"Yo." Dean picked up.

"Hey, Paul isn't answering his phone, is everything alright?" Punk said.

"Yeah, well no, maybe… he's in hospital." Dean said.

"Why?" Punk asked.

"Because I bet him up." Dean said.

"Why did you beat him up?" Punk chuckled.

"Because he sent people to stab Paige just because I asked him to bring you back." Dean said as Punk gasped.

"Shit, is Paige alright?" Punk asked as AJ's head popped up.

"She's fine, still sore, but she's fine. Listen, I thought… Paul can't tell you what to do. Why don't you just hop on a plane with AJ and the baby in a few months and come home, I miss you, everyone misses you." Dean said.

"Paul will come and kill me." Punk said.

"Not if I have your back. Think about it. You don't belong in Africa man, you belong back here in the windy city." Dean said.

"I'll think about it." Punk said.

"How's AJ and the baby?" Dean asked.

"Their good." Punk smiled.

"Good, I'll talk to you another time." Dean said.

"Ok, ok bye." Punk said, putting his phone down.

"What's wrong with Paige?" AJ asked immediately.

Punk sat down and told AJ everything that Dean had just told him, she was a little upset hearing that her bestfriend had been stabbed.

"So… are we going to leave together after the baby is born?" AJ asked, hoping Punk was going to say yes.

"Let me think about it." Punk said.

"Don't you want to take your girlfriend and son home, back to your apartment? Where you grew up? Show Dean and Roman?" AJ said.

"Of course I do. I just don't want to do something that will put you or the little guy in danger." Punk said.

"What do you mean?" AJ said confused.

"Look what Paul done to Paige when Dean annoyed him. If I leave that's going to annoy Paul a lot, he'll come looking for you to get revenge and I can't let you get hurt. Just give me some time to think about it." Punk said.

**REVIEW.**


	15. Chapter 15

_The next week…_

Punk had finally came to a conclusion on what he was going to do about the Paul situation.

"AJ, come here a second." Punk said as AJ waddled over to him and sat down on the couch beside him, she was growing bigger everyday, well it seemed like that to him.

"Yeah?" AJ said.

"I've thought about it and… we're going to have the baby here, the next week, we're going to get on a plane and go back to Chicago." Punk said.

"Really?" AJ said with a huge smile.

"Really." Punk smiled, hugging her tightly, "I'm just a little scared." Punk said.

"Why?" AJ frowned.

"Because… what if you get hurt? Or the baby?" Punk said.

"We won't ok. Stop telling yourself that. Paul will be stupid to think he'd get his hands on me or the baby without you ripping him apart." AJ said.

"I'm trusting you on this one." Punk said.

"I love you." AJ smiled.

"I love you too." Punk said, kissing her head.

_Two months later…_

After Punk phoning Dean and telling him about the plan of them coming back in a few weeks since AJ was ready to give birth anytime Dean immediately started building a cot for the baby to sit in Punks room which he presumed AJ would move into. He couldn't wait to see his bestfriend as well as Roman and Paige and Kaitlyn couldn't wait to see AJ and the baby.

_With AJ and Punk…_

"Why won't you come out?" AJ said, poking her large belly, she had Jenny on speed dial now in case any minute she would go into labour and Punk had stopped working for a few days after her due date, not wanting to miss the birth.

"Are you scared?" Punk asked.

"Of what?" AJ asked.

"Giving birth." Punk said.

"What's there to be scared about?" AJ asked confused.

"Eh the fact a baby is going to have to come out your vagina, it ain't going to be painless you know." Punk said.

"I think I know that. I'll just think about going home with the both of you." AJ said.

"Here, do you know how the baby will come out?" Punk said, looking at his phone which he has searched on how to make AJ's water break.

"How?" AJ said.

"Sex." Punk winked as AJ just rolled her eyes.

"Well hurry up then." AJ said, they had almost tried everything, eating spicy foods etc, but nothing seemed to work, this was their last option.

"Ok, well it says you should be on your hands and kness, helps the baby lose friction causing your waters to break." Punk said.

"Since when did you become a doctor?" AJ said.

"Since Internet was invented." Punk smirked, throwing his phone away and moving on to the bed, kissing AJ softly.

"If he asks about this in future, don't tell him." AJ laughed.

"Since when do you ask your parents how you were born?" Punk said.

"Good point." AJ said, "Can you speed things up a bit?" AJ said.

"Ugh, sorry." Punk said, kissing her faster and stripping her t-shirt off. He went to put her hands down her panties when he felt how wet she was, really wet, almost too wet.

"Someone's a little excited." Punk smirked.

"Punk… that isn't excitement." AJ said as Punk quickly pulled his hand away.

"You… your waters broke?" Punk asked.

"Yeah… woah." AJ said, bolting up with the pain.

"Ok ok. Eh… hey it worked." Punk smiled. "Ok, eh just stay here, I'll go get Jenny, don't move." Punk said, running out the door and collecting Jenny.

Punk and Jenny got back in the room and noticed AJ doubled over the bed breathing heavily. "Man, this hurts." AJ winced.

"Why does she not have t-shirt on?" Jenny asked.

"We eh… we were trying to get the baby out and hey it worked. " Punk said as Jenny just shook her head, Punk really was something else.

"Ok sweetheart, breath. Breath. Punk, go get some towels and hot water, a blanket to wrap the baby in." Jenny said, "Quickly." She finished, taking AJ's pants down.

Punk first of all text Dean, he promised he would.

_With Dean…_

Dean, Roman, Paige and Kaitlyn were all at Dean's apartment, watching the cubs game with a few beers when his phone bleeped.

_AJ, Labour, wish me luck._

_Punk._

Dean sat his beer down and smiled.

"Hey… Baby Brooks is being born." Dean said.

"Shut up!" Kaitlyn said in disbelief.

"Punk just text me, saying AJ's in labour." Dean said.

"Aww." Paige said, clasping her hands and smiling.

_With Punk and AJ…_

"AJ sweetheart, you gotta push." Jenny said.

"No… too sore, no more." AJ said.

"C'mon AJ, remember, I'm going to take you both home next week, home to Chicago, to see Dean, Roman, Kaitlyn and Paige, where he can grow up, call us mom and dad." Punk said, encouraging AJ. Jenny smiled at Punks chosen words for AJ.

"Ok, one more?" AJ asked Jenny.

"One more, that's all you need." Jenny smiled.

"Ok." AJ said.

"Count of three ok… one…two…three." Jenny said as AJ gave one final, agonising push, letting Jenny deliver her and Punks baby.

"Hey." Jenny said, rubbing all the mucas and blood from Punk and AJ's son.

Punk smiled as soon as he heard the baby cry loudly.

"He's beautiful, well done AJ." Jenny said, placing the little baby boy in AJ's arms.

"He's perfect." AJ said, holding her sons hand softly.

"I'm so proud of you." Punk said, wrapping his arm around AJ and kissing her head, looking on at his son.

"AJ… do you want to give him to Punk while I get you all cleaned up. Since it's a home birth I'll need to make sure you're all stitched up healthily." Jenny said.

"Yeah." AJ said, passing her son to his father.

"You might want to go into the bathroom Punk." Jenny said, not really feeling comfortable sorting AJ out in front of him.

Punk just nodded, amazed by his son sleeping still in his arms, he went into the bathroom and shut the door.

He sat on the toilet pan and looked into his sons eyes.

"Hey buddy." Punk smiled.

_A few hours later…_

AJ was advised to go for a bath after Jenny had cleaned her all up, giving her some injections that you would get at the hospital, leaving Punk more time to spend with his son.

He placed him in his crib that he bought not that long ago and took a picture of him. He sent it to Dean with the caption.

'_Jay Phil Brooks  
7lbs 6oz  
born at 9:23pm'_

**REVIEW.**_  
_


	16. Chapter 16

"How is he?" AJ asked, coming out from the bathroom, looking on at Punk who was sitting on the bed holding Jay, the name they decided on a few weeks ago.

"He's perfect." Punk smiled as AJ joined him on the bed.

"He's so small." AJ said, "Can I hold him?" She asked, she hadn't got a chance to properly hold him.

"Yeah, of course." Punk said, passing Jay to his mom.

"Hiya baby boy." AJ said, she almost felt overwhelmed by Jay, a tear slipped down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" Punk asked.

"He's ours." AJ said.

"I know." Punk smiled, kissing her head as AJ leaned into him, still holding Jay.

_With Dean, Paige, Roman and Kaitlyn…_

"Awe, Jay is such a cute name." Kaitlyn said.

"I wonder if they went to the hospital?" Roman said.

"Why wouldn't they go to the hospital." Paige said.

"Paige, it's Sierra Leone there in. Not the ritz, I'll be shocked if Punk let her step foot into one of they hospitals." Dean said.

"Well surely she couldn't have had the baby in the hotel." Kaitlyn said.

"She probably did." Dean said, "Anyway, they'll be home next week." Dean smiled.

"Ahh, I'm so excited." Paige smiled.

_The next week…_

"You got everything?" Punk asked, walking to the room door with Jay in his car seat.

"Yeah." AJ smiled, "Can we go give this to Jenny?" She asked.

"I'll stay here, you go run down and give her it." Punk said, sitting Jay down on the floor with the rest of the bags and locking the hotel door as AJ ran down to Jenny's room and knocked on the door.

"AJ." Jenny smiled as she opened the door.

"Hi Jenny, I… me and Punk are leaving and to say thank you, we want to give you this, it's not a lot but it's just a way of us saying thank you, well mostly Punk, since if we didn't have you, he'd have to do it." AJ laughed.

"AJ… I do this for free, I can't accept that." Jenny said, not taking the money that AJ was handing her, "But as a thank you, you could send me pictures of Jay, keep me posted on how he's doing." Jenny said.

"Yeah, of course we will. Thank you." AJ said, hugging Jenny and putting the unwanted money back in her pocket.

"Have a safe trip." Jenny smiled as AJ walked away from the room door and back to Punk.

"She didn't take it." AJ said.

"Did she not? Oh well, c'mon let's go home." Punk said, lifting Jay up in his car seat and getting a few bags, as did AJ.

_With Dean…_

Dean was just heading to bed, he couldn't wait to see his two friends tomorrow when they arrived back in Chicago. The whole house was in the darkness except from when his phone started lighting up, ringing on the kitchen counter. He looked at the caller ID. Paul.

"Hello." Dean said.

"You've made a bad choice Deano." Paul said.

"What are you talking about?" Dean said.

"I'm talking about Punk being on a plane right now with his girlfriend and lovely son. I told you there would be serious consequences if you went and done this." Paul said.

"Look, you don't control Punk ok, he's his own person, and you can't tell him what to do." Dean said.

"I can Dean, I can. So, his little stunt that he's pulled coming back here to Chicago might result in him never seeing that beautiful girlfriend or son ever again." Paul said.

"Don't do something stupid Paul, just leave his family alone." Dean said.

"I would leave his family alone Dean, if he had stayed in Africa. I can't promise anything now. Goodbye." Paul said, hanging up.

"Shit." Dean whispered, leaning over the kitchen counter, putting his hands in his head.

_The next day…_

"That was the worst flight ever." AJ said, referring to their flight back home with Jay screaming every few hours.

"Hey, look on the bright side, we're home." Punk smiled, getting into the car from the airport.

"I guess we are." AJ smiled, breathing the Chicago air in and getting into the car.

The drive to Punks apartment felt like the longest drive ever but once they finally got there Punk couldn't help the huge smile that crept up on his face.

"Just leave the bags the now." Punk said, lifting Jay out his car seat and leaning him into his chest as they got they walked up the stairs to the door.

AJ laughed at the 'welcome home' and 'it's a boy' banner on the door.

"Can you get the door?" Punk asked, holding Jay in his arms who was fast asleep.

AJ nodded and opened the door and smiled at her friends she had missed very much. She immediately hugged Kaitlyn and Paige tightly.

"We've missed you." Kaitlyn said.

"I've missed you so much." AJ said.

"Hey man." Dean said, patting Punk on the back, not being able to hug him for the little baby in his arm, "He's handsome little devil." Dean said looking at little sleeping Jay.

"I've missed you." Punk said.

"Hey man." Roman said.

"Roman, I've missed this place." Punk said, looking around, "Ladies." Punk nodded to Paige and Kaitlyn.

"Ok Punk, let us see him, pass him over." Kaitlyn said as Punk passed Jay to Kaitlyn who walked away over to Paige and AJ, leaving Punk to say a proper hello to his two friends.

"Aw AJ, he's so cute" Dean said, looking on at Jay, opening his tiny little mouth and yawning.

"I know, he's my little star." AJ smiled.

"And, you know… was it sore?" Paige asked.

"It was painful, but it's all worth it now." AJ smiled down at her little boy.

_Later that night…_

"Well, we're off." Roman said as him and Kaitlyn started to put their jackets on.

"You stay here?" Punk said.

"I've moved in with Kaitlyn, give you and AJ more room for the baby." Roman smiled.

"Thanks." Punk smiled.

"No problem, see ya." Roman said, him and Kaitlyn leaving.

"Well, we've been travelling for hours, I think we're going to hit the hay." Punk said, "Feels good to be home." He said.

"Good to have you home, the both of you. And of course the little man." Dean said.

Punk smiled and yawned, "Well, goodnight." Punk said as him and AJ went to Punks bedroom and closed the door. Jay slept peacefully beside AJ's side of the bed in his crib, it was all cozy and warm and Punk loved it.

He immediately pulled AJ in close to him and let out a depressed sigh.

"What?" AJ said.

"We can't have sex for another few weeks." Punk said, remembering Jenny saying that to stay on the safe side they probably shouldn't have sex for a couple of weeks.

"Who says we need to have sexual intercourse." AJ smirked, going under the covers and pulling Punks boxers down, immediately bobbing her head up and down on his length. All Punk could see was the covers moving up and down, he just lay his head back on the pillow and put his hands behind his head, his eyes rolling back in pleasure.

"AJ… right there…" Punk gasped, he pulled the covers away so he could see AJ's face.

AJ sucked and licked the best she could, as she explained to Punk before, he was big and it was hard for her to do it without gagging every few minutes, but she didn't mind it.

"Oh god… AJ baby… let me see your eyes." Punk said, AJ's eyes always turned him on so much. AJ looked up at Punk with her big brown eyes.

"I'm gonna cum AJ." Punk said, tangling his hands in her hair.

"Then cum, cum inside my mouth." AJ begged. It wasn't long until her wish was granted and Punk quickly came inside her mouth.

AJ swallowed it all and wiped her mouth, crawling back up Punks body.

"Was that nice?" AJ smirked, making sure to rub against his erection.

"Nice? It was fucking amazing." Punk said, pulling her down and kissing her, squeezing her breasts while he was at it.

He quickly turned her around to where she was on her back and quickly stripped her, leaving her only in her panties, his hand made his way to the start of her panties when AJ grabbed his hand at a stop.

"It might not feel the same." AJ swallowed.

"What?" Punk chuckled.

"Well a baby has just came out it. It certainly won't look the same." AJ said embarrassed.

"Do you honestly think I care?" Punk said.

"No… but still." AJ said.

"I just want to make you feel good. Don't be embarrassed." Punk said, noticing AJ go red in the face.

"Ok." AJ said.

"Plus, you'll always be beautiful to me, no matter what it looks like." Punk said, as AJ let his hand go and slip inside her panties.

"Feels the exact same anyway." Punk smiled, rubbing over folds with finger, kissing AJ at the same time. He then travelled his way down to where he was face on with AJ's most private of parts. Punk noticed how self conscious she was being.

He stripped her panties away, he didn't find anything different about her.

"See, still perfect." Punk said, kissing the inside of her leg.

Hearing Punk say that made AJ feel at ease a little, but then she started to feel a whole load of pleasure when Punk started swiping his tongue up her folds, taking her clit into his mouth.

"That feels good Punk…" AJ moaned.

"Good, that's what my aim is." Punk said, holding AJ's legs apart.

AJ looked down at Punk and almost orgasmed at the picture of him, spreading her legs, face buried into her.

"Punk…" AJ gasped, moaning louder and louder as time went on, she was pretty sure she was going to wake Jay up with how loud she was being, or even worse, Dean and Paige. But she'd just have to blame Punk.

"You love when I eat you out don't you sweetheart?" Punk said, he always spoke so dirty during sex, AJ loved it.

"Oh yeah, I love it… I'm gonna…" AJ didn't get to finish as she came quickly. Punk groaned in appreciation as he lapped up all of AJ's juices and made his way back up her body.

"Fuck me." AJ said.

"No can do. Doctors orders." Punk said, about to roll back over on his side of the bed when AJ held him in place.

"Put a condom on and fuck me." AJ said, Punk was a little taken back by how demanding AJ was.

"AJ sweetheart, I'll hurt you." Punk said stroking her cheek and rolling back onto his side of the bed.

"This isn't fair." AJ frowned.

"Shh, you sound like a stroppy teenager. Do you want an infection?" Punk asked.

"No but…" AJ said.

"Well hush then. Go to sleep." Punk said, kissing her neck softly and falling into a peaceful sleep, as did AJ.

_With Paul…_

"You understand what you're doing?" Paul said.

"Yes." His workers said.

"Good. Brooks is going to wish he never came back here." Paul smirked.

**Dammit Paul. REVIEW.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Just like to say thanks to all the people who are reviewing this story! I really appreciate it, thanks.**

"Where are you going?" AJ asked, feeding Jay the next morning, watching Punk put his jacket on.

"Paul phoned, he wants to speak to me." Punk said.

"But you're not meant to be home." AJ said, "You can't go and see him." AJ said.

"I know, but if I talk to him, we'll work something out." Punk said.

"I really need you Punk, you can't go again." AJ frowned.

"Who said I was going anywhere?" Punk said, cupping his hand over her cheek, "Huh?" Punk said.

"Just… just make sure you don't get yourself into more bother." AJ said.

"I won't. I'll see you later." Punk said, pecking AJ on the lips, "And I'll see you later as well." Punk said, kissing Jay's soft head.

"Bye." AJ smiled.

"Bye." Punk said, going out the door and shutting it over, making his way over to Pauls office.

Once he arrived he got congratulated by a few people, he even got a few cards off of people. Dean had probably told them about Jay.

"You sure you want to go in there." A guy said to Punk who was outside Pauls office.

"Yeah, why?" Punk said.

"Good luck." The man said, patting Punk on the back and walking away.

Punk just shook his head and opened the door to see Paul sitting on his chair behind his desk, swinging around.

"Paul." Punk said, walking in slowly, closing the door behind him.

"Last time I checked Punk, I sent you over to Africa to stay… permanently." Paul said, sitting up straight, looking Punk in the eye.

"Ok, I know you're probably mad, but c'mon I have a son now, I can't leave him here with his mom while I go half way across the world. I can't and I won't do it." Punk said.

"Oh, so you're telling me what you're doing now." Paul said, standing up and walking around from his desk, standing in front of Punk.

"Well if you were reasonable then I wouldn't have to tell you what I'm doing." Punk said.

"Do you love your girlfriend Punk?" Paul asked.

"Yes." Punk said.

"Do you love your son?" Paul asked.

"Yes." Punk said.

"Well…" Paul said, pushing Punk against the filing cabinet, holding a knife at his neck.

"Paul… what the fuck are you doing?" Punk said, feeling Paul poke his neck with the knife slightly.

"You're going to listen to me ok and you're going to do what I tell you… You're going to go back to that girlfriend and son of yours and tell your girlfriend you don't love her, you used her, it was all a mistake…"

"Like I'm going to do that." Punk said.

"If you don't do it Punk… I'll make sure your son doesn't live to see his first birthday and I'll send three of my strongest workers to rape your girlfriend and slit her throat…" Paul said as Punk swallowed loudly.

"Do you understand me?" Paul said.

"Why are you doing this?" Punk asked, how could he tell AJ all of this, how could he lie to her and tell her he didn't love her.

"Because before you met that trashy girlfriend you always got work done properly and good, then you met her and you started to slack off, bullshitting around, being late, missing work things for her birthday and shit. I want the old Punk back. I want the Punk that fucks a different girl every night, I want the Punk that has no heart. I want the Punk back that nobody loved." Paul said, releasing Punk from his grip and dropping the knife.

Punk swallowed loudly and stared a Paul in the eye, scowling at his every movement.

"You're a son of a bitch, you know that?" Punk growled.

"I'll kill your son, rape your girlfriend and slit her throat, just think about that…" Paul said, watching Punk shut his eyes tightly.

"Now go, before I go kill them now." Paul said.

Punk walked out the building pushing past everyone and walked down to the beach, sitting down where he made love to AJ the first time.

"Fuck…" Punk said, burying his hands into his head, crying silently.

**REVIEW.**


	18. Chapter 18

Punk walked back into the apartment later on that day to find AJ on the mat with Jay, tickling him. Punk chuckled at the cutest little giggling noises that he was making.

"Look, there's daddy." AJ said, looking up at Punk walk through the door.

Punk tried his best to smile, "Dean and Paige out?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, they're away catching a movie." AJ smiled, lifting Jay up and walking into their bedroom to lie him down in his crib.

"Good, cause I need to talk with you." Punk said, how on earth was he going to say all of this with a straight face.

"Yeah? What's up?" AJ asked, going and sitting back down on the couch with Punk.

"I've been thinking and… this, all of this…" Punk said, lifting one of Jay's teddies that Paige and Dean bought him, "This was all a mistake, we, us… it was all a mistake." Punk said, watching AJ's face go chalk white, almost like a green colour.

"W-What?" AJ hesitated.

"I… I guess I just felt sorry for you." Punk said, man if he was AJ he would have slapped him by now.

"You… you felt sorry for me? Punk, what are you talking about?" AJ said, taking his hand when he pulled his away.

"I'm saying… I don't love you, I never did. I… I used you." Punk said.

"No… What are you saying? Listen to yourself? Your just not thinking ok." AJ said.

"I am thinking. It's not fair to do this to you anymore. I… this was all a mistake, it never should have happened." Punk gulped.

"C'mon Punk… you… you love me, I know you do, I can feel it. Why are you saying all of this?" AJ asked, a tear tumbling from her eye.

"I… AJ I don't love you." Punk said.

"I… I can't believe you're saying all of this." AJ said.

"I'm sorry." Punk said, going to touch her shoulder when AJ stood up.

"No… don't touch me ok." AJ said, taking a photo frame of her and Punk, looking at it and launching it across the room, causing it to smash against the wall, "Is that all I am to you? A broken mess?" AJ cried as Jay started to cry from the bedroom.

"So what you just stayed with me because I was pregnant with your kid? Is that it? Or is it because you felt sorry for poor little TJ, the little girl that wears converse, that has no boobs, that laughs like a five year old." AJ said, pouring memories into Punks mind from when they first started to know each other.

"Please AJ, don't make this harder than what it has to be." Punk said.

"You know what. Fuck you Phil." AJ said, using Punks birth name for maybe the first time in her life. "Fuck you." AJ said, walking into the bedroom and slamming the door shut. The house was filled with Punks sighing, AJ's wimpering and Jay's loud crying.

_Half an hour later…_

Punk stood up when the bedroom door opened up, revealing AJ standing with a suitcase, she went over to the door and opened it.

"Where are you going?" Punk asked.

"Me? I'm not going anywhere. You're going." AJ said, handing him the suitcase.

"This is my apartment?" Punk said.

"Not anymore. You can fuck back off to Africa for all I care, I'll make sure Jay doesn't know what a pathetic, low life, scum bag his father was, go rot in hell!" AJ said, pushing Punk out the door and slamming the door.

She felt like she couldn't breath, all they months she was having the best time of her life, falling in love with what she thought was her soul mate, her lover, her best friend. Only to get everything thrown back in her face. She should have never trusted him since she laid eyes on him.

**REVIEW.**


	19. Chapter 19

"Do you have any idea what you've just made me put her through?!" Punk screamed, barging into Paul's office.

"C'mon, she couldn't have loved you that much." Paul said.

"So what next? What could you possibly want me to do that hasn't hurt her enough?" Punk said.

"Leave. And never come back. And I mean it this time." Paul said.

"I'm never going to see my son grow up. What is wrong with you?" Punk said in disgust.

"Shouldn't have got her pregnant in the first place then should you." Paul said, "You got a flight leaving tonight… as I said, if you're not on it, I'll go find your son and girlfriend, sorry, ex girlfriend and I'll do all those things to them that I told you. Understand?" Paul said.

Punk clenched his fists, he was so close to punching Paul but he pulled himself away and walked out the office, he couldn't leave AJ like this, he had to tell her. He ran all the way back to the apartment and knocked the door noticing that it was locked.

"Dean." Punk said, going to walk in when Dean stood still, not letting him past.

"You're not welcomed here." Dean said, he couldn't believe what Punk had went and done to AJ.

"What? C'mon Dean, move out the way." Punk said.

"Punk, she doesn't want to speak to you, you've broke her heart. Just leave." Dean said.

"Please Dean, I have to speak to her." Punk said.

"Do you really want to start a fight with me Punk?" Dean said, as Paige came to the door and slapped Punk hard across the face.

"She hasn't stopped crying once." Paige said, "I hope you're happy." She said, walking away.

Punk held his face as Dean spoke, "Just go." Dean said.

"Please… just tell her something... for me…" Punk said as Dean just ignored him, "Please Dean…" Punk said.

"Ok, what?" Dean asked.

"Just tell her if anyone tries to hurt her, tell her to phone me, no matter how much she hates me, can you tell her that?" Punk said.

"Yeah, I'll tell her." Dean said, "Bye." He said, shutting the door over on Punk who stood with his suitcase.

This sucked.

_With AJ…_

"AJ… are you alright?" Dean said, walking into the bedroom.

AJ just ignored him and looked at the ceiling.

"Jay's crying AJ." Dean said, but AJ wasn't listening, she couldn't hear anything anymore.

"AJ." Dean said, again getting no reply.

Dean just sighed and picked Jay up from his crib, taking him out the room and closing the door to go feed him since his mother was obviously in no shape to do so.

_With Punk…_

Punk sat at the airport, just waiting, waiting for his flight to get called, waiting to just leave everything he loved. He seemed notice everything that he didn't want to notice, men kissing their wifes, fathers and sons laughing. He couldn't watch. Then his flight got called. He stood up quickly and wheeled his suitcase to the gate way, giving over a plane ticket for the second time this year, he looked back to see if AJ would maybe appear, running after him, but she had no reason to run after him, she thought he didn't love her.

"Sir? Are you waiting on someone?" The women asked.

"No… sorry." Punk said, turning around and walking down the tunnel to the plane.

_With AJ Later On…_

"AJ… do you want some dinner?" Kaitlyn asked, she was round for the night to watch AJ while Dean and Paige went out.

AJ just shook her head.

"Are you sure?" Kaitlyn said, feeling ever so sorry for AJ.

"Will it take back all they words he said?" AJ asked.

"No but…"

"Well then no." AJ said, "Get out." She said, turning around on the bed and crying into her pillow.

Kaitlyn just sighed and closed the door, going to feed Jay his dinner.

**REVIEW.**


	20. Chapter 20

_The next day…_

Punk rolled his suitcase along the halls of the hotel when he noticed a familiar face tap him on the shoulder, he turned around to face the women who delivered his son not so long ago.

"Punk, what are you doing here? How is AJ and Jay?" Jenny asked.

"Can I tell you over a drink?" Punk asked.

"I thought you didn't drink?" Jenny asked.

"I don't." Punk said, opening his room door and throwing his suitcase in the room and closing the door back over.

"One won't hurt." Jenny smiled.

_A few hours later…_

"That sucks." Jenny said.

"It does. I mean… I still love her, obviously." Punk said, he chose the stupid option to try and drink his sorrow away and it didn't even seem to working, "Hey, I be straight edge for 35 years and give it all up for a girl." Punk said, putting the shot down and throwing it down the bar.

"Slow down." Jenny said.

"That's what she said." Punk laughed to himself.

"C'mon Punk, I think you should go back up to your room." Jenny said.

"Yeah… what number am I again?" Punk asked.

"Look at your key." Jenny said, walking out the bar with Punk.

"Sixty… sixty seven… is that sixty seven?" Punk asked, showing Jenny the key.

"Yeah." Jenny said, she couldn't believe how drunk Punk was.

"Too bad it wasn't sixty nine right?" Punk nudged Jenny and laughed as Jenny couldn't help but laugh.

"Right, on you go then." Jenny said, standing outside Punks room.

"Come in?" Punk said.

"Why?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know Jenny, what happens when a man asks a women to come into his room?" Punk said.

"No Punk… you have AJ…" Jenny said.

"No I don't. She's history. Come in. Please." Punk said, he needed to take his sorrow out on someone, it just so happened to be the women who delivered his son.

Jenny looked around, Punk seemed certain that him and AJ were over. She kissed him quickly, tumbling in the door with him, stripping his t-shirt off and shoving him against the wall.

Of course to Punk Jenny wasn't as nearly as pretty to AJ but she was still a pretty women in his eyes.

He picked her up and lay her on the bed, he was drunk… he didn't know what he was doing, but he sure would in the morning.

_With AJ…_

"AJ… what are you doing?" Kaitlyn asked confused as AJ came into the living room with boxes and photographs.

"Kaitlyn, you have no idea how much I want to stick a knife through his throat." AJ said, taking a pair of scissors and cutting Photos of him up into tiny pieces.

"AJ!" Kaitlyn said, appalled at AJ's chosen words.

"What? He was using me Kait, since the day we met I should have listened to you, I shouldn't have fell for him." AJ said, throwing the tiny pieces of photo into the fire, watching them turn black, just like her heart.

_The next morning…_

"AJ…" Punk smiled, wrapping his arms around what he thought was AJ's body.

He opened his eyes and nearly rolled off the bed.

"What the fuck…" He said as he looked at Jenny beside him.

**Dammit Punk! REVIEW.**


	21. Chapter 21

"Did we?" Punk asked as he noticed Jenny opening her eyes.

"Yeah." Jenny smiled.

"Can you um… get out." Punk said hastily.

"Fine." Jenny said, putting her clothes on, "You called me AJ all the way through last night anyway. We shouldn't have done this." Jenny said, walking out the door.

Punk felt a little bad as the door slammed shut, he lay back down on the bed. He felt like such an asshole.

_With AJ…_

"AJ… can I speak to you?" Dean said, entering AJ's bedroom.

"Yes, what is it?" AJ asked.

"I know you said you didn't want to talk about him… at all, but Punk wanted me to tell you something… he said that if anyone tries to hurt you, ever, you've to phone him, no matter how much you still hate him." Dean said.

"And why would anyone want to hurt me?" AJ asked.

"I don't know, that's what I've been trying to figure out since he told me." Punk said.

"Ok, but no offence Dean but if I ever am in trouble, he'll be the last person I call." AJ said.

_One year later…_

"He looks like him." Paige whispered to Dean.

"I know." Dean said quietly.

It was Jay's first birthday and the year for AJ had totally dragged in, trying her best to erase all the memories of her and Punk from her mind. She had made everyone swear not to talk about Punk in front of Jay or her as a matter of fact, she really wanted nothing to do with him.

Dean and Paige had made the humbling decision to give AJ and Jay the full apartment to themselves, him and Paige moved out to a different house and Roman and Kaitlyn stayed where the girls old apartment was.

"Thanks for coming." AJ smiled, seeing everyone out of the small house party they had for Jay. She closed the door and went over to see Jay sleeping on the couch, she tried not to think about it but Jay was just his fathers double, personality and looks. Same yes, same hair, same cheeky little smirk. Same attitude.

She lifted him up and put him into his room to sleep. "Happy birthday baby." AJ smiled, "I'm sorry daddy can't be here." She said, stroking his soft cheek and walking out the room, turning the light off. She went straight into the kitchen and shut the door, doing the dishes, she put on the radio and turned it up, oblivious to everything else in the world. She never noticed three men enter the house and into Jay's room…

_With Punk…_

Punk looked terrible, he felt terrible, he was terrible. He had slipped back to his old ways again, sleeping with a different girl every night, just getting his work done. Of course he thought about AJ all the time, and Jay who would be one now. He really wished he was with them, some nights he would just lie in his bed and cry, a thing he never done, not even when he was a child.

This year for Punk was terrible. Full stop.

_Later that night…_

AJ had finished tidying up everywhere and was headed off to bed now too but she decided to say one last goodnight to Jay. She turned on his room light and walked over to his cot to an empty space, she almost fainted.

"J-Jay…" AJ said, looking around the room, "Jay honey… did you get out your cot?" AJ said.

"No… no no no, god no." AJ said, running to the phone to call the police when Deans words from last year came into her head.

'_he said that if anyone tries to hurt you, ever, you've to phone him, no matter how much you still hate him.'_

AJ battled her fingers between the D section and the P section.

"Fuck it." AJ said, clicking on Punk and fidgeting with everything around her, who on earth would want to take her son.

_With Punk…_

Punk had just got in from work and was getting into bed when his phone lit up from the couch, he walked over and picked it up only to drop it again to find out who it was that was calling him. Then he remembered what he asked Dean to tell her, she was in trouble…

"Shit AJ… are you alright?" Punk answered immediately.

AJ silently cried when she heard his voice, "Punk…" AJ said, bursting into a fit of tears.

"What? What's wrong AJ? Are you hurt?" Punk asked, Paul Heyman at the back of his mind.

"No… Someone… Jay's gone… Someone has took him." AJ cried.

"What?!" Punk shrieked.

"I put him to sleep and went into the kitchen, I came back and he was gone." AJ said, crying loudly, "Punk, I need your help." AJ said.

"It's ok AJ. I'll be there soon, for now, call the police and get Dean ok. I'll be there soon." Punk said.

"Ok, I love you. " AJ slipped.

"What?" Punk said, not sure if he heard that right.

"Hurry." AJ said, hanging up and running out the door to go get Dean.

**REVIEW.**


	22. Chapter 22

"Dean! Open up c'mon!" AJ said, banging on Dean and Paige's door.

"AJ… what the hell." Dean said, opening the door.

"Dean, someone has took Jay, I put him to sleep and I came back, and he… he wasn't in his cot… Dean what am I going to do?" AJ said.

"Ok, call the cops, I'm going to get changed, just stay calm ok, I'm sure we'll find him." Dean said as AJ came in the house and sat down, her knees not stop shaking and her whole body in shock and disbelief.

She phoned the cops and explained everything to them and they said they'd be there as soon as they could, Dean then came back downstairs just as her phone rang again.

She looked at it seeing Punks caller ID.

"Punk…" AJ picked up, noticing Dean turn around in shock.

"AJ… I'm boarding a flight right now ok, I'll be there as soon as possible, hopefully tomorrow morning. We'll find him." Punk said.

"Ok, thank you Punk." AJ said, trying to calm herself down.

"Did… did you say you loved me?" Punk said.

"It might have slipped." AJ said.

"I love you too." Punk said.

"I didn't mean to say it." AJ said, "I wasn't thinking." She said.

"Oh… ok, well eh… my flight is boarding, I'll see you when I get there." Punk said, feeling like a jackass.

"Ok." AJ said, hanging up.

"Was that Punk?" Dean asked in confusion.

"Yes, I know… I know I said I would never speak to him again, but it's his son Dean and he said when he left that if anyone tried to hurt me, then I had to phone him, so I did." AJ said.

"Ok, let's just wait for the police." Dean said.

_The next day…_

After the police had came the night before and asked AJ some questions they immediately got out searching. AJ had managed to fall asleep on Dean's couch but she was woke up when her phone started vibrating in her hand.

"Lo?" AJ grumbled, putting the phone straight to her ear.

"AJ, where are you?" Punk asked, standing outside the apartment.

"Shit… eh, I'll be over in two minutes." AJ said, forgetting about Punk. She crept out the house and made her way back to the apartment, although she till hated his guts there was a part of her inside that couldn't wait to see him.

She took a deep breath and walked round the corner and gulped loudly as she saw him. He looked like a junkie on crack. He was a funny yellow colour, his hair was a mess, his eyes were all puffy and he looked like he was going to drop dead any moment.

"Punk… are you alright?" AJ asked.

"I'm fine. Did you phone the police? Are they out looking for him? What did they tell you?" Punk asked panicking.

"Punk, just calm down ok, come in." She said, opening the door and letting him in the apartment.

"It's changed in here." Punk said. It had indeed changed, AJ had changed everything about when Dean and Paige moved out.

"I know. Do you want a tea? Coffee?" AJ asked.

"No, I'm fine." Punk said.

"Are you sure? I think you should take a coffee." AJ said.

"Only if you're making one." Punk said.

"I'll make you one even if I'm not having one." AJ smiled. Punk nearly died when she smiled, he really missed her, just her being her caring and sweet self.

Punk followed her into the kitchen as she boiled the kitchen.

"So? What's happening?" Punk asked.

"Well, the police are out searching for him right now. They have no clue on why anyone would want to take him. Or where they'd take him." AJ said.

"Do… do you have a picture of him?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, here." AJ said, taking her phone out her pocket and showing him a photo of him.

"It's like looking in the mirror." Punk said, noticing how alike he was to his son.

"He has your personality as well." AJ smiled.

"I wish I got to see him grow up." Punk frowned as AJ handed him a mug of coffee.

"You… you should have thought about that when you told me everything was a mistake." AJ said, folding her arms.

"Can you come here and sit down with me." Punk asked, going into the living room.

AJ followed him and sat beside him, "What?" AJ said.

"When I told you all that, I lied ok, I do love you, none of this was a mistake, far from it, it was the best thing that had ever happened me, I lied." Punk said.

"Punk, I'm not taking you back just because you say you supposedly lied. I still love you, I'll be honest, I do, I miss you every day, I dream about you, I think about you. But I promised myself, I promised Jay I wouldn't let you back in my life." AJ said.

"Please, just listen to me… I'm not asking you to take me back, I'm asking for your forgiveness, The day I told you all of those unture things, I went to Pauls, he told me that… that if I didn't tell you all of which I said to you, that he'd make sure Jay didn't live to see his first birthday, and that he'd rape you, and slit your throat." Punk said, "I know you might think I'm lying just to get back in your bed, but I'm not, I got told to say all that and I only done it to protect you and Jay, then he told me to leave and that if I didn't he'd go kill you both." Punk said watching AJ in deep thought.

"Punk… what if it was Paul that…" AJ didn't get to finish, Punk had already clicked on.

"I'm going to kill him… I'm going to kill him." Punk said, going to walk out the door when he turned back and kissed AJ on the lips quickly, AJ was taken back by it all.

"I've wanted to do that since you came round the corner." Punk said, running out the apartment and making his way to Pauls.

AJ touched her lips as a tear rolled down her cheek. She had no idea how much she had missed him until now. She just hoped he could get their son back.

**REVIEW.**


	23. Chapter 23

"What the hell are you playing at?" Punk said, practically launching himself at Paul when two security guards stepped in front of him, stopping Punk.

"I suspected you'd come here." Paul said.

"Isn't it bad enough that you make my son grow up without me, but now you go and take him when we had a deal that if I left and told AJ I didn't love her that you wouldn't harm them." Punk said.

"You know me Punk, I don't do well with deals. Yes… I have took your son, however… I don't know where." Paul said.

"What do you mean you don't know where?" Punk said.

"Well I sent two of my workers to go get him, I don't know where they took him." Paul said.

"Tell me where he is right now." Punk demanded.

"I would, if I knew." Paul said.

Punk just sighed, he pretended to walk away when he kicked one guy in the crotch and punched the other one and looked at Paul with a clear target. He tipped the table over and slowly walked over to Paul.

"Where is he?!" Punk shouted, roughly pinning Paul against the wall, chocking him out.

"Where you… I can't breathe Punk…" Paul said.

"Where I what?" Punk said.

"Where you grew up." Paul struggled.

"The orphanage?" Punk asked.

"Yes." Paul said.

Punk dropped Paul and stormed out to find AJ standing outside the building.

"Well?" AJ said.

"He's at the orphanage." Punk said.

"Why?" AJ said.

"I don't know. I don't want you to come with me." Punk said.

"Why? He's my son." AJ said.

"Just… stay here. Please." Punk said.

"Ok." AJ said, watching Punk jog away when she spoke up, "Punk?" She said as Punk stopped and turned around.

"Be careful." She said.

"Always." Punk smiled, running off and smashing a car window, opening the door and jump starting the car, driving away to the orphanage down town where he spent his first 14 years in.

Once he got there he stood out the car, looking up at the tall, scary building.

"Jesus." Punk said to himself, he hated this already. He walked in and straight to the front desk, it was still the same woman that was there from all they years ago.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked.

"Did two men come in here with a baby, the age of 1?" Punk asked.

"Yeah actually, there's the room number they went to." The women said, handing Punk a key for the room number that he hoped Jay was in. Punk paused as he looked at the number. This was his and Dean's room from when they were kids.

"Are you sure this is the room?" Punk asked, Paul was really fucking with his brain.

"Yeah, you know… you sure look like a little boy that used to… never mind." The women said, shaking her head.

"Thanks." Punk said, walking away and down the hall, he knew this place like the back of his hand. He ran down the hall and stopped at his old room.

_Flashback…_

"_Phil, here's your new room mate, Dean Ambrose." The lady said, taking a hand of 5 year old little Phil, guiding him into the room with two beds, one empty and one with a blonde haired boy sitting on it._

"_I'm Dean." Five year old Dean said, extending his hand to Punk._

"_I'm Punk." Punk said._

"_Punk?" Dean giggled,"What sort of name is that?" Dean said._

"_It's my name. I ain't got no parents, no one named me." Punk said._

"_The lady said your name is Phil." Dean said, "And we all don't have parents here." Dean said._

"_Yeah, but still… don't call me Phil, my name is Punk." Punk said._

"_Well Punk, since we have no parents, can we be best friends?" Dean asked._

"_Yeah, I guess." Punk said._

"_Ok good, I can share my monster truck cards with you and we can watch movies together and there's some cute little girls in the next room." Dean said, hugging Punk._

_End Of Flashback…_

Punk laughed as he thought back to that memory, even at five years of age, Dean was still talking about girls.

He slowly opened the door and noticed everything was still the same. He also noticed his son sitting on his old bed with a piece of paper around him.

"Jay." Punk said, looking around to make sure no one would attack him, he ran over and hugged Jay tightly who just stared at him.

"C'mon. Take this thing off." Punk said, discarding the piece of paper when he noticed what it was. A birth certificate. His birth certificate.

He looked at it briefly, when his eyes came to mother and father he almost dropped Jay from his arms…

_Name- Phil Jack Brooks  
Mother-Sarah Brooks  
Father-Paul Heyman_

**DUN DUN DUN… REVIEW.**


	24. Chapter 24

Was this some sort of a sick joke? What even was this? Paul… Paul wasn't his father, there was no way.

"Shocked." Paul said, appearing in the door.

"You're… you're bullshitting with me here." Punk said, placing Jay down on his old bed and facing Paul.

"As much as it pains me to say Punk… I am your father." Paul said.

"No… no you're not. You are not my dad ok." Punk said.

"I hated your mom. She was a trashy, filthy whore, just like your girlfriend, which by the way, some friends of mine are having a little chat with her." Paul said as Punk punched him flat out in the face.

"I swear to god Paul, you lay one finger on her I will break every bone in your body." Punk said.

"Well I'm not laying a finger on her Phil. My workers are." Paul laughed.

"There's no chance in hell you're my father." Punk said.

"As I was saying…" Punk said, getting up from Punks punch and holding his face, "I told your mother to get rid of you, she being the bitch that she was wanted to keep you, so she did and she gave you into here. I wanted nothing to do with you, and then 18 years later, who shows up with his two bestfriends looking for a job." Paul said, "No matter how much you want to believe it, you are my son, you are alike to me, I can see that devil inside you, dying to come out." Paul said.

"Nah, I'd never be like you, I am not like you. Where… where is my mom?" Punk asked.

"Your mom? She got murdered." Paul said calmly, as if that wasn't a big deal.

"She got murdered?" Punk said.

"Yeah, stabbed a few times, but anyway that doesn't matter, what matters is that I wanted your son to feel the pain of not growing up with you, the same way you didn't grow up with a mother or father, but you just keep coming back don't you." Paul said getting a text through his phone, "Oh look at that, my workers are finished speaking to your girlfriend." Paul laughed as Punks face dropped.

"What have you done to her?" Punk said, picking Jay up.

"She's breathing, that's all you need to know." Paul said.

Punk had heard enough, he sprinted down the halls with Jay still in his arms, he quickly ran outside and placed Jay in the car.

"Mommy!" Jay said, banging his hands on the car seat.

"I know I know, I'm going as fast as I can buddy." Punk said, getting in the car and driving away, breaking 1000 speed limits, even going through red lights.

Once he finally got to the apartment he didn't know what to do with Jay, thankfully he saw Dean running towards the car, his hands covered in blood.

"Dean… What? Stay here." Punk said.

"Don't go in there man!" Dean shouted.

"Watch Jay." Punk said, running up the stairs and through the apartment halls to see the apartment door opened. He walked slowly through the living room and noticed blood on the kitchen door.

He slowly opened the door and suddenly he felt like it was him that was dying.

"AJ." Punk gasped, kneeling down beside AJ who had a blade cut from one side of her throat to the other, not to mention her clothes were ripped to shreds.

'_I'll send my strongest workers to rape your girlfriend and slit her throat.' _

Kept replaying in Punks head, he should have got here quicker.

"P…Punk." AJ croacked.

"AJ… AJ honey, you gotta stay with me ok, I'm going to get you to the hospital." Punk said, lifting AJ up.

"Ahhh." AJ said, clinging to Punk. She was sore all over her body, not to mention her neck had a open cut all the way round it.

"Did… did you get Jay?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, he's safe with Dean." Punk said as AJ smiled, her eyes closing over.

"AJ… AJ, c'mon don't close your eyes, AJ…" Punk said.

Dean had already phoned an ambulance and two paramedics took AJ straight from Punk and put her in the ambulance, loading her up.

"Sir? Are you coming?" The paramedic asked.

"Y-yeah." Punk said, stepping into the ambulance and taking a hold of AJ's cold hand. Her chest wasn't moving up and down, he just sat and prayed to a god that he didn't think existed.

**REVIEW.**


	25. Chapter 25

Dean had arrived at the hospital shortly after they whisked AJ off to an emergency room.

"Hey man!" Dean said.

"Where's Jay?" Punk asked.

"He's with Paige. How is she?" Dean asked.

"They're not telling me anything." Punk said.

"She'll be fine. She'll be fine." Dean reassured Punk.

"If I told you Paul Heyman was my dad, what would you do?" Punk said.

"I'd piss my pants." Dean said as Punk gave him a serious look, "No, surely your joking." Dean said.

"Here." Punk said, passing Dean his birth certificate.

"No fucking way." Dean said.

"And Dean… I do love AJ, everything wasn't a mistake. Paul made me say that to her because if I didn't he said he would go do exactly what he's done to her now. I should have just stayed and protected her." Punk said.

"I knew you loved her man. I just had to take AJ's side because she was so upset." Dean said.

"You know, I went back to our old room in the orphanage, not one thing has changed, the teddies are all sitting the same, the same DVD's are on the shelf, same TV, same beds. It was scary being back there." Punk said.

"Man, I couldn't have went back in there." Dean said.

"I only done it because Jay was there." Punk said, as a doctor came out approaching them, Punk and Dean immediately stood up.

"Is she ok?" Punk asked.

"She's not ok no. She's barely alive. She's on life support right now so you can't go in and see her. The symptons we've came up with on what happened to her is, she was physically abused, a knife was dragged across her throat… and she was sexually abused." The doctor said as Punk closed his eyes tightly.

"Now, these injuries all cause severe damage, she's lost so much blood I might have to ask the both of you to give some into a bag for us to give to her, depending on your blood type. She's… well I don't need to tell you the rest, you watch the news." The doctor said, not really wanting to explain to Punk what injuries she had from being raped.

"Can I not see her?" Punk asked.

"No, not until a few hours. I'm sorry. And sir, I'd like to ask you if you take this investigation further, find out who did this to her, cause me and you both know, this was no accident, I'm terribly sorry." The doctor said.

Punk sank down into the seat and buried his hands into his head as Dean comforted him, patting him on the back brotherly.

"Why don't you go and see Jay, say goodnight to him? I'll stay here and listen out for any more news." Dean said.

"Ok." Punk said, running his hand through his hair and getting up, walking out the hospital.

Punk drove home to the still messy apartment to find Paige on the couch with Jay playing with her necklace that Dean had bought her.

"Hey." Punk said.

"Hey." Paige said, standing up, "Is she?"

"Barely." Punk sighed.

"She'll be fine ok. She'll be just fine." Paige said.

"I can only hope." Punk said as Paige handed him Jay.

"His room is just there." Paige said, watching Punk walk into Jay's room and shut the door.

"Mommy?" Jay said, asking for his mom.

"No son… I'm your daddy." Punk said.

"Daddy?" Jay said, pointing to Punk.

"Yeah, I'm your daddy." Punk said.

"But mommy?" Jay said, raising his hands in confusing.

"Mommy isn't feeling well ok, daddy is going to take care of you." Punk said.

"Mommy." Jay said, folding his arms, AJ was right, he did have Punks attitude.

"I know, I want her too." Punk said, "Bedtime, c'mon." Punk said, changing Jay into his pyjamas.

Once he had done that he realised he came to terms that there could be a chance that he would have to look after Jay for the rest of his life, and his mommy that he loved so much wouldn't be around anymore. Punk shook that thought out of his head and lay Jay into his cot.

"I love you Jay." Punk said.

"Wuv you daddy." Jay said, cuddling into his teddy bear that he had from birth.

Punk smiled, at least Jay was managing to keep him smiling. He watched as his son slowly feel asleep. He just hoped, prayed that AJ would pull through this.

**This is the last chapter of the day! REVIEW, more coming tomorrow!**


	26. Chapter 26

"Aeroplane goes round and round... and in…" Punk said, feeding his son for the first time the next morning.

"Where mommy?" Jay said, spitting out half his food that was in his mouth. Jay wasn't used to having anyone else feed him apart from his mom.

"Mommy's not feeling well buddy, so you're going to spend time with daddy." Punk said.

"Want mommy." Jay said, pouting his lips to Punk.

"So do I." Punk mumbled, "C'mon now, let's get you ready." Punk said, lifting Jay from his high chair and walking into his room to change him.

After the struggle of trying to get Jay changed and all clean he successfully left the apartment and went to the hospital to see if there had been anything said. He slid Jay out from his car seat and walked into the hospital to see Dean snoring on the chair in the waiting room.

"Dean." Punk said, slapping Dean on the face.

"What?" Dean said waking up suddenly.

"Anything been said?" Punk asked.

"Unca Dean unca Dean!" Jay shouted loudly causing people to turn around.

"Alright alright, I see you." Dean laughed, taking Jay and giving him a hug.

"Dean, this daddy." Jay said, pointing to Punk.

"I've never seen him before." Dean said, joking.

Jay just looked at Dean confused but lost interest when he noticed a play area for children.

"Dean, play!" Jay shouted loudly, pointing to the play area.

"Ask your daddy." Dean said as Jay turned to Punk.

"Daddy! Jay go play?" Jay said to Punk.

"On you go." Punk smiled as he watched Dean put him down on the ground as he ran away to the play area.

"Doesn't it amaze you that he's your son." Dean said.

"Yeah. A whole lot." Punk said, watching Jay closely.

"How about I go play with him and you go ask if your allowed to go see her." Dean said.

"Ok, thanks." Punk said, walking around the corner to the main desk, he waiting until a receptionist came and asked if he was allowed into see AJ.

"I'll just be a moment." The women said, walking away into a room to check how AJ was doing.

Punk tapped his fingers nervously on the desk as he waited for the women to return.

"You can go in, just… don't touch her, she's sore everywhere, we tried to help her this morning and couldn't. Be gentle." The women said.

"Ok, thank you." Punk said, walking away round the corner and walking into AJ's room. He closed the door behind him and walked in.

She looked so helpless just lying there, wired up to all different machines, a plaster around her neck.

"Hey." Punk said, as AJ slightly lifted her hand and tried her best to wave. Because the cut on her neck was so deep it had affected some of her vocal chords and she was finding it difficult to speak.

"How are you feeling?" Punk asked.

"Terrible." AJ whispered.

"Can you not speak?" Punk asked, sitting down on the chair beside the bed.

"No." AJ whispered again.

"Jay's out playing with Dean." Punk said as AJ smiled, "I'm sorry." Punk said, looking at the floor, he couldn't even look at AJ, she was so hurt looking.

AJ watched as Punks shoulders moved up and down, was he crying?

She took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly and smiled at him. Punk just looked up at her, was it possible to be as strong as she was being. He didn't think it was.

_Later that night…_

After Punk had got told to leave AJ to rest by the nurse he left with Jay and Dean and went to an old coffee shop down the road from the hospital.

"So, what are you going to do?" Dean asked, watching Punk take Jay's jacket off him and get his action figures out for him to play with.

"I honestly don't know, one I need to beat Paul up for taking my son, two I need to find the scum that… hurt AJ." Punk said.

"I know you want to get revenge on these guys, but don't cross the line, the last thing you need is getting sent to jail." Dean said.

"So what am I supposed to Dean? Sit here while they bast…" Punk stopped himself as he saw Jay looking up at him. "While they idiots walk the street." Punk finished.

"No… just focus on AJ recovering first, then you can figure out what you're going to do. Anyway, we haven't seen each other in a year, how's Africa?" Dean asked.

"Terrible." Punk said.

"How? You've got the sun, house maids ect." Dean said.

"Yeah but I don't have Jay and AJ." Punk said, "I… I fell back to my old ways Dean." Punk said, "And I done something I shouldn't have, the night I got in Africa." Punk said.

"Ok… tell me." Dean said.

"I… I drank." Punk said, watching Deans face drop. "Your kidding me? Your straight edge!" Dean said.

"I know, I only done it once, but once was enough to make me sleep with the women who delivered Jay." Punk said.

"Punk!" Dean said.

"I know, I didn't mean for it to happen, I just… I just missed AJ." Punk said.

"So you decided to disrespect her and sleep with someone else, that's a nice way of showing her you miss her." Dean said.

"She hated me man. I thought about her and Jay every day, I thought I'd never see them again." Punk said, smiling down at Jay who seemed to be in his own little world playing with his batman action figures.

"You know she didn't actually hate you, she just wasn't too excited about your existence at that moment in time." Dean said, "Anyway, that doesn't matter now, you've got the little man and… just take it slow with AJ." Dean said.

"That's not what me and AJ do." Punk chuckled.

"By taking it slow Punk, I mean don't jump right into her bed when she says she missed you, or she wants you back. Just, take it slow. Especially from what she's just been through, I'm sure she won't be the same for a while around you." Dean said.

"What do you mean?" Punk asked.

"Well, she was raped wasn't she? She's going to flinch every time you touch her, she probably won't let you go near her neck. You just gotta let her take it her pace." Dean said.

"Man, this is going to really affect her isn't it." Punk said.

"Well yeah, it should." Dean said.

"Anyway… how are you and Paige?" Punk asked.

"We're good. Got our own house a few months ago, told her I loved her plenty times, what next?" Dean laughed.

"Ok well it's usually, date, hold hands, kiss, sex, I love you, house, ding dong ding dong… wedding bells!" Punk said, "Then kids." He smiled.

"Nope, no way am I asking her to marry me. Too soon man, too soon." Dean said.

"It's never too soon, isn't it not Jay?" Punk said as Jay just looked at him with a confused face.

"He totally knows what you're talking about." Dean laughed.

"He looks like he does." Punk laughed.

"You know, he heard Roman saying about how he was a mistake." Dean laughed.

"Remind me to punch Roman when I see him." Punk laughed.

_The next day…_

Punk had managed to get Kaitlyn to watch Jay while he went to the hospital to see AJ. He went to walk into AJ's room when a doctor rushed over and stopped him.

"I'm sorry sir, you can't go in." The doctor said.

"Why? I was in yesterday." Punk said.

"April took a turn for the worst last night and started to lose access for oxygen. She really isn't in any position to see people. If anything happens, we'll call you." The doctor said.

"She'll be alright though?" Punk asked.

"We'll call you if anything happens." The doctor said, not really answering Punks question.

"Will she be alright? Yes or no." Punk asked.

I don't know sir. We don't know." The doctor said.

**REVIEW.**


	27. Chapter 27

Punk spent the full night at the hospital, sometimes he'd nod of sleeping others he would jump every time someone walked past him or came near him.

"Sir, you should go home, get some sleep. We will phone you." A woman said.

"I'm staying here until they let me see here." Punk said, folding his arms, not going anywhere.

"Very well." The woman said, walking away and leaving Punk be.

_With Dean and Paige…_

"You know, I was having a talk with Punk yesterday." Dean said, looking at Paige come and sit down beside him.

"Yeah? What about?" Paige asked.

"Well the future I guess." Dean said.

"What about the future?" Paige said.

"Well, he was talking about me and you getting married." Dean said as Paige looked strangely at him.

"And… what about marriage?" Paige said.

"Well yeah, I would like to marry you, but… not right now, I mean we've been dating for almost two years, I want to wait until we're both ready." Dean said.

"Yeah. That's the best way." Paige smiled, she was glad Dean came and told her this, if there was one thing she loved about Dean, it was his flat out honesty.

"I love you." Dean said, cupping her cheek.

"I love you too." Paige smiled.

_Later that day with Punk…_

"Ok sir, you can go in but, she's not awake and don't try and wake her, just keep her sleeping ok?" The doctor said to Punk.

"Yeah." Punk said, not really caring what the doctor said, he just wanted to see AJ. He quickly opened and shut the door behind walking in and taking a deep breath. It was so hard for him to see her like this.

He went and sat down beside her and stared at her arms, her neck, her face… she was wrecked, mentally and physically.

"I'm sorry I didn't get there in time." Punk said taking her hand. AJ was awake, but she kept her eyes close to see what Punk would say.

"Jay misses you, every few hours he'll just tug my leg and ask for you, I'm proud of you AJ, you raising him alone couldn't have been easy and I just wish I was there, but I'm here now and I'm not leaving. You changed me, before you met me I was a horrible person, I'd use people to get what I want, I wouldn't listen to anyone but myself, I'd just get my work done and that was it. But ever since I met you, 1 year and 324 days ago, that's right I count, ever since that day, you made me see a light at the end of the tunnel, that everything life doesn't have to be revolved around myself, that I can love other people, you and Jay. That year I spent alone was the worst year of my life, just waking up with you not beside me, coming home to an empty room, it was terrible. The one thing I never wanted to do to you since I met you was hurt you and knowing I did killed me every day. All I could see was you crying, breaking your heart. I know your sleeping and can't hear me but AJ, I'm never going to stop loving you, you're the mother of my son, you're my best friend, you're my soul mate, you're the girl I love. Please, please get better. Don't leave me." Punk said, holding AJ's hand tightly.

"I won't." AJ whispered, her eyes still closed because she knew if she opened them she would have started to cry at Punks words for her.

"Did you hear all that?" Punk asked.

AJ just nodded, "I never stopped loving you. Even though yes you broke my heart, I never stopped loving you, I never will." AJ croaked. Hearing AJ say that to Punk was like angels calling.

He just looked into her big brown eyes and started to lean in slowly. AJ slowly lifted her arm and lay at the back of his head, capturing his lips with her own. She went a year without him, a painless, broken, mess of a year. Now she just needed him, there was no excuses, she couldn't hold grudges anymore, she needed him. He needed her clearly.

Punk pulled away from the kiss but still stayed close to her, "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." AJ said, a tear rolling down her eye as Punk wiped it away.

**REVIEW.**


	28. Chapter 28

Over the next few weeks AJ was starting to get out of bed and walk, sometimes she'd need Punk to help her, others she would do fine and strongly walk from one end of the room to the other. She was slowly getting better and Punk was glad.

"When am I getting out of here?" AJ asked, her voice was now back to normal and all that was left of her cut neck was a scar.

"Few days." The nurse smiled.

"Thank god." AJ said, she really missed Jay. She couldn't wait to see him.

"But when you go home, you'll still need to rest and stay in bed, do you live with her?" The nurse asked Punk.

"Eh… I…" Punk didn't know what to say, it was AJ's apartment now, she paid the bills and renting.

"Yeah, he does." AJ said.

"Good, he can take care of you then." The nurse smiled, walking out the room.

_Three days later…_

"Watch your step." Punk said, helping AJ up the stairs to the apartment.

AJ was like an old woman who had just got ran over, she was stooped over and limping on one leg.

"Keep your back straight, you don't want to have hunch back for the rest of your life do you?" Punk chuckled.

"It's sore to keep it straight." AJ moaned.

"I know, just try your best." Punk said, opening the door and walking in with AJ, "Right, you're going straight into bed ok?" Punk said as AJ just rolled her eyes.

"Fine." AJ said.

"I'll go get you a drink and you get into bed." Punk said.

"Yes doctor." AJ saluted, limping into the bedroom.

_Later that night…_

Dean brought Jay round not long ago and Punk was waking until AJ had woke up to let him see her.

"Daddy?" Jay sighed, sitting on his fathers lap, watching some sort of Disney movie.

"Yes?" Punk said.

"You stay here?" Jay asked, looking up at his father.

"Yeah, I'm going to stay here now." Punk said, not deciding to tell his son it was his apartment in the first place.

"This mommy's and Jay's house." Jay said, not sure if he wanted anyone intruding on him and his mom.

"I'm sure there is room for daddy." Punk said.

"No. Mommy's room." Jay said, pointing to the bedroom. "Jay's room." He said, pointing to his room, "No room for daddy." Jay frowned.

"I guess I'll have to sleep on the couch then." Punk said.

"Unca Dean sleeps there when mommy is upset." Jay said to Punks confusion.

"When is mommy upset Jay?" Punk asked.

"Night time. She cries." Jay frowned.

"Do you know why?" Punk asked.

"Says she misses Puck." Jay said causing Punk to gulp loudly, he wasn't the only one that was hurting when he left AJ, she was hurting too by the looks of things.

"C'mon, I think I can hear mommy up, let's go see." Punk said, lifting Jay up and walking into the bedroom where AJ lay indeed awake.

"Mommy!" Jay shouted.

"Jay!" AJ laughed as Punk sat Jay down beside her.

"Where you been mommy?" Jay asked, hugging into his mom tightly.

"I've just been not well sweetie, but I'm fine now." AJ smiled, she was so happy to see her son.

"Daddy been looking after me." Jay said.

"Has he? Has he been doing a good job?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, he plays with me." Jay smiled up at his mom.

"That's good sweetheart." AJ smiled.

"Daddy wants to stay here mommy?" Jay said, looking for his mothers permission to say yes to Punk.

"Well he can if he wants." AJ said, smiling at Punk who was just laughing at his son.

"Daddy, you can stay." Jay smiled.

"I'm glad." Punk smiled.

"Not in here though. Couch." Jay said.

"Why not in here?" Punk asked.

"Cause this mommy's room." Jay said.

"Ok ok, I'll stay on the couch." Punk said.

_Later that night…_

"Wow, these are cool pyjama's." Punk said, getting Jay ready for bed, putting batman pyjamas on Jay.

"Aunt Kaitlyn got me um." Jay smiled.

"Did she? That was nice of her." Punk said as Jay nodded.

"Can I say night to mommy?" Jay asked.

"I think she's sleeping son." Punk frowned.

"I'll be quiet as a mouse." Jay said, putting his finger to his lips.

"Ok, on you go." Punk said, watching Jay run out the room. Jay walked up to his mom's bed and climbed up on it, shuffling over towards her.

"Goodnight mommy." Jay said, kissing his mom's head and shuffling back off the bed, running away back into his room where his dad was waiting.

"Ok, time to go to sleep now." Punk said, lifting Jay up and putting him to bed.

"Night Daddy." Jay said.

"Goodnight Jay." Punk smiled, walking out the room and closing the door, going into the bedroom.

He thought about it, maybe he should just do what his son told him and sleep on the couch, but he couldn't resist seeing the empty space beside AJ. He got ready for bed and climbed into bed , he made sure not to touch her as she was still really sore. He leant down to kiss her neck goodnight since Punk used to do that all the time with AJ. He kissed down and AJ jumped out her skin, nearly rolling off the bed, her breathing started to increase rapidly and she was having a sort of a mini panic attack.

"Hey, AJ! You're ok." Punk said watching AJ touch her neck where the huge scar was.

Then Punk remembered Dean saying she would lightly flinch everytime he touched her or went near her.

"I'm sorry." Punk said, watching AJ look at him scared.

"Please, don't touch my neck." AJ said.

"I'm sorry, I won't. I was just kissing you goodnight." Punk said, watching AJ lie back down on the bed.

"It's fine." AJ said.

"I'll go sleep on the couch if you want." Punk said, going to get up when AJ held his arm to stay.

"I don't want you to sleep on the couch, stay here." AJ smiled.

"What if I hurt you during the night." Punk said.

"You won't." AJ said kissing his cheek, "Goodnight."

**REVIEW.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hope everyone had a brilliant Christmas! Here is chapter 29, enjoy.**

_A few days later…_

AJ had found that if she kept herself busy that she didn't think about that horrible night as much. She was currently in the kitchen doing the dishes when Punk came in and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Jay's sleeping." Punk said.

"Ok, well do you want to watch a movie or something?" AJ asked, turning round as Punk quickly kissed her on the lips, she started to kiss back but then slightly pushed him off her.

"Punk no, I'm not ready yet." AJ said, pushing Punk slightly.

"What?" Punk said, not really listening to AJ and going kissing her again when AJ really pushed him away this time.

"Punk! I said I'm not ready." AJ shouted.

"Why?" Punk asked.

"Because I was raped 6 weeks ago Punk. Everytime anyone touches me or you kiss me, I just see them, attacking me, touching me…" AJ said, closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." Punk said, feeling terrible.

"No, it's not your fault baby, I know you'd never hurt me but you just got to be patient with me, I'm not saying it will never happen again, but… just let me recover." AJ said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to force you or anything. I just wanted to make you feel better." Punk frowned.

"You didn't force me honey, don't think that way, do you know what would make me feel better right now? If you went and got us pizza and a movie." AJ smiled.

"Would it? What did your last slave die of." Punk laughed.

"Fucked him too hard." AJ laughed, stealing Dean's punch line.

"You've been spending far too much time with Dean." Punk laughed, "I'll be back soon." Punk said.

"Pepperoni and…"

"Double cheese, I got it." Punk said, showing his knowledge of the times he spent with AJ getting pizza.

_Later that night…_

"I'm going to burst." AJ said, chucking all her crusts into the pizza box.

"Why do you not eat your crusts?" Punk asked.

"Because I don't like them." AJ said.

For a minute after that it went silent. AJ had never got round to talking to Punk about what happened with him and Paul when Punk went looking for Jay, meaning AJ didn't know about Punk and Paul being father and son.

"Punk?" AJ said.

"Yes sweetheart?" Punk said.

"What happened the night you went and got Jay?" AJ asked as Punk sighed heavily, he knew this was coming sooner or later.

"You really want to know?" Punk asked.

"Yeah." AJ said.

"Ok, well when I went down to the orphanage I asked a women if two men and a baby came by, she gave me a room key for what room they were in, just so happened the room was the exact same room me and Dean grew up in. Anyway, I opened the door and Jay was sitting on my old bed with a paper wrapped round him, I took it off and it was birth certificate, AJ… it turns out that…" Punk was interrupted as Dean and Paige burst through the door with food and drink.

"Hello children." Dean said, walking straight into the kitchen and putting his beers in the fridge.

"Hey, sorry if we're interrupting, Dean wanted to come over and properly celebrate Punk being back, since we never really got a chance to with everything going on." Paige said.

"Next time you should really phone." Punk mumbled, sitting back on the chair.

"Sounds fun, where is Kaitlyn and Roman?" AJ asked.

"God knows, they have been so distant lately. I don't know what it is they're up to." Paige said.

"Anyone want a drink?" Dean asked loudly entering the living room.

"Keep your voice down Dean the wee man's trying to sleep." Punk said.

"Daddy!" Jay shouted loudly from his room.

"Nice one." Punk said, getting up and walking into Jay's room.

"What's up with his face?" Dean asked.

"He was in the middle of telling me about finding his birth certificate around Jay when he went looking for him, I don't know." AJ said.

"Oh shit. Yeah Paige we should probably go." Dean said.

"Why?" Paige asked.

"I'll tell you on the way home." Dean said.

"Dean if you know, please don't tell me he's going to make me upset." AJ asked.

"I can't tell you it won't make you upset, but I can tell you it isn't Punks fault and you won't hate him." Dean said.

"God, right I'll see you two later." AJ said, seeing Dean and Paige out.

_With Jay and Punk…_

"Is Jay a tired boy?" Punk asked as he watched his son yawn in his cot, rubbing his eyes.

"Daddy, Jay sleep." Jay said, in signal for his dad to leave the room and turn the light off.

"Ok, you go to sleep, night night." Punk said, shutting the light off and coming back into the living room where AJ sat alone.

"Where is Dean and Paige?" Punk asked.

"They left, I told them you were in the middle of telling me something important." AJ said.

"Ok, well do you want me to continue?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, please." AJ said.

"Ok, well it turns out that Paul Heyman… Paul Heyman is my father AJ." Punk said.

AJ nearly fell off the couch.

"Your kidding right?" AJ said.

"Nope." Punk said.

"But… why would he do all this to you then. Take your son, get people to… hurt me." AJ said.

"Because he's a bastard that's why. No heart. Doesn't care about anyone. Do you know he told me straight to my face that my mother had been stabbed to death." Punk said.

"Oh my god Punk. I'm sorry." AJ said, taking Punks hand.

Hearing AJ say sorry made Punk realise, while everything was getting put out on the open here, he might as well tell her about the drinking and sleeping with Jenny.

"While we're being humble here. Can I confess to two terrible things that I done the night I went back to Africa?" Punk said.

"Yeah… on you go." AJ said.

"Well obviously it was killing me that I had just broke your heart telling you I didn't love you when obviously I did, I needed to take my sorrow out on something and someone." Punk said, "I… I went to the bar with Jenny, you know the women who delivered Jay… I drank AJ, I drank and I felt so so bad, but one led to another and another and another until finally… I woke up in bed the next morning… with Jenny." Punk said.

"W-What?" AJ said, not only did Punk drink but… he slept with Jenny.

"I'm sorry AJ." Punk said.

"Why?" AJ asked.

"Because I missed you." Punk said.

"That seems legit. I miss AJ so I'll go fuck another girl while I think about her crying her eyes out over me, do you know what I'd expect nothing less from you." AJ said, standing up and clearing the plates away.

"What is that meant to mean?" Punk said, following her into the kitchen.

"I assume she wasn't the only person you slept with while you were in Africa?" AJ said as Punk just put his head down.

"You're pathetic, here I am, taking you back like some fool, letting you sleep in my bed, talk to my son…"

"Our son AJ." Punk corrected.

"No, you weren't here, you shouldn't have the right to call him your son, he might look like you, but I hope he never turns out to be like you." AJ said.

"Yes ok I was a horrible human being this year to you but everytime I had sex with these girls AJ, it was just you. Some of them would slap me during it and walk away because I'd say your name. After it I'd cuddle into them and say to them 'AJ I love you' and they would get up and leave. So these girls were just for me to ring my sorrow out on, they didn't mean fuck." Punk said.

"You can sleep on the couch tonight." AJ said, "Dry the dishes." She huffed, shoving the dish towel in his direction and going into the bedroom.

**At least he was honest! REVIEW.**


	30. Chapter 30

Punk knocked on AJ's bedroom door to see if she could give him a blanket or quilt for him to sleep on the couch but he didn't hear anything. He went into Jay's room and got one of his blankets from his drawer and went back inside the living room and tried to get himself comfy on the couch. He fucked everything up, everything good, he fucked it up.

AJ lay in bed and just looked up at the ceiling. Why now? Why when she thought things could start to get better, although that was strange since she had just been raped, but she thought she could count on Punk to help her through it, but instead he decided to tell her he'd been fucking a girl every night and drinking.

She stood up and opened her bedside drawer, pulling a small box where she kept everything in. She laughed as she pulled out the receipt that she kept from her and Punks first date with Paige and Dean. Why she did that she never knew? Maybe she knew that Punk was going to be something special.

She then laughed at the ticket that her and Punk got from the police for having sex on the beach. Why she kept that she didn't know either? She knew later in life, they'd both look back at it and laugh, she'd make sure Jay didn't find out though.

Then she looked at the receipt that she got when she bought Punk his comic. She really did keep everything.

Then she skimmed through a few photo's, some of her and Punk from their first dates, to Jay's birth and other times.

She sighed and put everything back in the box, putting it in her drawer. She stood up and took the framed picture of her and Punk that had sat in the cupboard since he left. She stood it back on her bedside cabinet and smiled. They both looked so happy.

She walked towards the door and opened it to see Punk lying very uncomfortably on the couch snoring. She laughed and walked round, crouching down and sweeping his hair away from his face. He was so beautiful, she was lucky to have him.

She took his hand and pressed it against her cheek. Punk slowly started to open his eyes.

"W-What are you doing?" Punk croaked.

"Come on." AJ said, pulling his arm and taking him into the bed.

"I thought you told me you weren't ready?" Punk said.

"I'll always be ready for you, I know you'll never hurt me, I feel safe with you and only you." AJ said, face to face with Punk at the bottom of the bed.

"Touch me." She said, passionately looking in his eyes.

"AJ, this is too soon for you, you don't need to rush things." Punk said.

"I'm not. I'm fine… please, just…" AJ said, taking his hand and placing it on her breast.

Punk gulped, why was he acting like this was his first time, he wasn't even this nervous for his first time the way he was right now, the fear of hurting AJ made him want to stick pins in his eyes.

"Kiss me." AJ said.

"If I hurt you just stop…" Punk didn't get to finish as AJ got impatient and pulled him down, kissing him softly and gently.

_The next morning…_

AJ had never experienced something like what she did last night Punk, he handled her so delicately, like a porcelain doll, as if he pressed to hard or touched to hard he would break her, usually she only saw the rough and desiring side of Punk, but this was something else, this was the caring, passionate, loveable Punk that she loved.

"Hey." Punk said.

"Hi." AJ smiled.

"Did I hurt you last night?" Punk asked.

"No, you didn't. You were perfect, just like always." AJ said, kissing his nose.

"Good." Punk said, truth be told he'd never experienced something like that in his life either, everything was so calm and quiet and full of love. It was as if they were a couple who had been together for 10 years.

"Did I say I love you last night?" AJ said.

"You might have mentioned it." Punk said.

"Well I'll say it again, I love you." AJ smiled.

"I love you too. So much." Punk said.

"Mommy!" Jay shouted from his room, for him it was time to get up and get his breakfast.

AJ went to get up when Punk held her still, "I'll get him." He said, slipping on his boxers and walking out the room and into Jay's.

"Daddy." Jay smiled, holding out his arms for Punk to take him out the cot.

"Hiya son, do you want your breakfast?" Punk asked.

"Ye, Jay hungy." Jay said as Punk lifted him out the cot and into the kitchen to the high table as AJ came into the scene with just Punks t-shirt on, of course going over her knees life a night dress.

"Mommy." Jay smiled, clapping his hands.

"Yay." AJ said, clapping her hands as well and hugging her son.

"I's hungy." Jay whispered into AJ's ear cutely.

"Oh well daddy is getting your breakfast right now." AJ said as Punk came over and put down Jay's breakfast.

AJ went to start feeding Jay when Jay pointed to Punk for him to feed him. He was never used to anyone else but his mom so it was nice to have his daddy do things with him.

Punk started feeding Jay as AJ tidied up the kitchen. During this process Jay was trying to tell Punk about a dream he had but Punk couldn't really make out the bigger words that Jay was trying to say so he just nodded and smiled and said "That's good son."

"Why don't you tell daddy what you want to do today." AJ said.

"Park." Jay said to his father.

"You want to go to the park? We'll go to the park." Punk smiled as Jay smiled with his few teeth that had came in.

"Mommy come?" Jay asked.

"If she wants." Punk said, looking at AJ.

"Oh I don't know, is the park not for boys?" AJ said to Jay.

"Big boys and Mommy's." Jay smiled.

"Oh ok then, I'll come." AJ laughed.

Punk just smiled, he loved wakin up like this, with Jay and AJ right by him.

**REVIEW.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Doing a Christmas chapter for chapter 31! Enjoy.**

After the pandemonium of Jay opening his presents Dean and Paige arrived, along with Kaitlyn and Roman. They all agreed that they would have dinner at AJ and Punk's since Jay would want to play with his toys in his own home.

"Open your present." Paige said to Dean, AJ sat on Punks lap across from Dean and Paige, with Roman and Kaitlyn beside them.

"It's a bit big." Dean said, as he started unwrapping the large box, "How much money?" Dean asked.

"Just open it." Paige laughed.

Dean unwrapped it and found another wrapped box inside the one he had just unwrapped.

Punk and AJ along with Kaitlyn and Roman knew what the present was, so they just watched eagerly to see Dean open it.

Dean had now opened 5 layers and was down to a thin little box wrapped in red paper.

"This better not be a pen." Dean said, unwrapping it and finding it shut closed in a long box.

"Fuck sake Dean just open it." Punk said.

Dean opened it and to look twice at what it was. Paige just looked closely at his reaction.

"Merry Christmas Dean." Paige smiled.

"You… You're pregnant?" Dean said, looking at the pregnancy test that was clipped into the box.

"Yeah." Paige said.

"I don't know what to say." Dean said.

"You should probably kiss her or something. Just a thought." Punk said.

"Shut up." Dean laughed, kissing Paige and hugging her tightly.

"Ok Ok… now time for me to give Kaitlyn her present." Roman said, passing a small box to Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn smiled and carefully unwrapped the box until it was clear open, she slowly opened the box to reveal a sparkling diamond ring. Her hand flew to her mouth.

"Kaitlyn, will you marry me?" Roman asked, only Dean and Punk knew about this so to Paige and AJ it was a complete shock.

"Oh my…" Kaitlyn said… "Yes…" Kaitlyn smiled, slipping the ring on and hugging Roman tightly.

After the shock of they two presents, AJ had a present for Punk.

"Ok, Punk… Merry Christmas." AJ said, handing him a bag.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Punk said.

"No." AJ laughed.

"Are you proposing to me?" Punk chuckled.

"Just open the bag Brooks." Dean said.

Punk opened the bag and took out sheets upon sheets of work paper.

"Is this a divorce or something?" Punk joked.

"Save you from reading it all, these are the paper work from the housing lawyer, I've changed everything back to your name, I want you to permanently stay here. No more Africa, here, with me and Jay." AJ said.

"So you put all the bills into my name? Merry Christmas me." Punk laughed.

"Shut up." AJ said, hitting him playfully on the shoulder.

"I'm kidding, thank you sweetheart." Punk said, kissing AJ on the lips.

_Later that night…_

"Where'd you learn how to cook like that AJ?" Dean said as she cleared the plates from dinner.

"I didn't cook." AJ said, looking at Punk.

"You cooked?" Dean laughed.

"What? I'm a dad now, I need to know these things. Speaking of dad, you should start practising." Punk winked.

"Can we come to agreements that if it's a girl that she doesn't date Jay. I don't want my daughter dating a Brooks thank you very much." Dean said causing Punk to laugh.

"Let's just focus on the baby getting out, not who he or she is going to date." Paige laughed.

"You've totally offended Jay." Punk said looking at Jay not really paying attention to anyone.

"He looks offended." Dean joked.

_Later that night…_

Jay was finally in bed after a wild day for him with Santa coming and his uncles and aunties. The six friends sat on the couch now, just talking amongst themselves. Dean was chatting with Punk about being a dad, Roman and AJ were talking about Jay and Kaitlyn and Paige were talking about the new baby and Kaitlyn's engagement present.

"Is it scary?" Dean asked, he would never admit it to Paige but he was scared.

"Yeah, when you see it for the first time you're like shit dude that's my son or daughter. But from there it only gets better." Punk said, just as the door rang.

"Two minutes." Punk said, getting up and going to the door, opening it to an older women.

"Can I help you?" Punk asked.

"Are you Phil?" The women asked.

"Yeah, why?" Punk said, only his friends new his name, no one else.

"I'm Sarah… your mother." Sarah said, looking at her son.

**OH! REVIEW.**


	32. Chapter 32

"W-What? Paul said you died?" Punk said, was this women really his mom.

"So you've been in contact with your father." Sarah sighed.

"Yes you could say that." Punk said.

"Punk, who's at the door?" AJ said, appearing in the scene with Punk and Sarah.

Sarah smiled at the young women beside her son.

"AJ, do you mind if I take a walk with Sarah, she's an old relative." Punk said.

"Yeah, just don't be too late." AJ said, kissing his cheek and going back to her friends as Punk grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

"Is she your wife?" Sarah asked.

"No, she's my girlfriend." Punk said, "Why now Sarah?" Punk said.

"Please, call me mom." Sarah said.

"Why? You've not ever tried to look for me in the space of 35 years, I don't need to call you mom." Punk said.

"I've been busy." Sarah said.

"Too busy to go see your son?" Punk said.

"Paul was paying me not to see you. For some reason Phil, he just doesn't like you." Sarah said.

"Yeah I know." Punk said.

"I'm sorry." Sarah said, sitting on a bench with Punk.

"For what? Sending me to an orphanage, making me grow up in a fucked up world, thinking no one wanted me or loved me? Or the fact you didn't show up until my 35th year of living?" Punk said.

"I know I was terrible, but your father threatened me. He told me if I kept you he'd kill me, I had to send you to the orphanage, I couldn't abort you." Sarah said.

"So what you just show out of the blue for nothing, you must need something? Money, a bed to sleep on? What is it?" Punk said.

"Nothing, I just wanted to meet my son." Sarah said.

"Well I've made a life of my own now, I don't need you or Paul." Punk said, folding his arms.

"I know you have and I'm proud of you, but I want to know my son." Sarah said.

"You're a little too late for that." Punk chuckled.

"If I could go back in time I would, I had no choice Phil, and then when you turned 7 I had everything planned, I was going to come get you, take you home, but Paul found out about the plan and made sure it didn't happen. He started threatening me, giving me money to shut up. I just wanted to see my son." Sarah said.

"How can I believe you when I don't know you?" Punk said.

"You can know me, I know I've missed out on everything and I can't make up for anything, but all I'm asking is for me and you to get along." Sarah said.

To Punks surprise Sarah seemed like a nice person, it must be where got his heart because he certainly didn't get it from Paul.

"What do you want to know exactly, because the first 33 years of my life have been fucked up shit." Punk said.

"What about the 34th and 35th?" Sarah said.

"Well… I met AJ, my girlfriend, we had a son…"

"You have a son?" Sarah smiled.

"Yeah, Jay… He's one, going on two." Punk said, "Here." Punk said, taking his wallet out and showing a picture of Jay and AJ to his mom.

"He looks like you." Sarah smiled.

"I know, he acts like me as well." Punk said, was he starting to enjoy this motherly son feeling.

"What else?" Sarah said, she wanted to find out as much about her son as possible.

"Well me and AJ, we've had our ups and downs, Jay was actually born in Africa… don't ask, but we're on the right road now and I love her." Punk said.

"You sound like you do." Sarah smiled, "So you've never been divorced or anything? No other kids?" Sarah asked.

"Nope. I slept around since I was 17. I suppose when you grow up alone you get fucked up in the head." Punk said.

"I'm sorry." Sarah said.

"Stop saying that. Me and you both know that if you had it your way, I wouldn't have grew up in an orphanage, right?" Punk said.

"100% yes, you would never had went to the orphanage, you would have grew up with me." Sarah said.

"So stop saying sorry, you were being threatened, you didn't know what to do, you were scared, it's not your fault." Punk said.

"Thank you for understanding." Sarah smiled.

"So what? You need a place to stay I'm assuming?" Punk said.

"If you don't have room it's fine, I'll find somewhere." Sarah said.

"I have a couch, it's opened for you if you want." Punk said.

"Your sure?" Sarah said.

"I'm sure AJ won't mind and I'm sure Jay will want to meet his gran." Punk smiled as Sarah smiled back at him.

_Later that night…_

Dean, Paige, Kaitlyn and Roman had now left and AJ was tidying up the house just as Punk walked in with an older women.

"Punk… what? I told you not to be late." AJ said.

"I know I know, I'm sorry. AJ, this is Sarah… my mom." Punk said, introducing his mother to AJ.

"You said she got…"

"I know, why I believed Paul I never knew." Punk said.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." AJ said, pleasantly.

"You too." Sarah smiled.

"Me and you are on the couch tonight AJ." Punk said.

"Why?" AJ said.

"Well my mom needs a place to stay. Give her the bedroom." Punk said.

"Oh no, absaloutely not, I'm not chucking you out of your bed." Sarah said.

"Its fine, we can make do with the couch, wont we AJ?" Punk smiled to AJ who just faked a smile and continued to tidy up.

"Thank you Phil." Sarah smiled.

"It's just right there." Punk said.

"Ok, goodnight." Sarah said, walking into Punk and AJ's bedroom and shutting the door.

"What the fuck are you doing?" AJ said as soon as the door shut.

"What?" Punk said.

"She is a stranger? Yes she may be your mother Punk but you don't know her, and the fact you gave her our bed makes me want to scratch your eyes out." AJ said.

"Stop moaning. I've had no mom or dad since I was born, can you not just be a little happy for me that my mom is actually a decent women." Punk said.

"I am happy, I just don't want you to get hurt." AJ said.

"And I won't." Punk said.

_Later that night…_

"Punk…. Ugh… Move over." AJ said, during the night, both of the sleeping on a small couch wasn't a good idea.

"Lie on top of me." Punk grumbled, his eyes still shut.

"Fine." AJ said, climbing on top of Punk and trying to sleep, "I can't get comfy." AJ sighed, kissing his chest in signal for them to make themselves busy since she couldn't get comfy.

"No AJ, I'm too tired." Punk said.

"Boo, you bore." AJ said, "I think you should sleep on the floor." She said.

"Just you wait I'll go do that." Punk said sarcastically.

"I'm going to kill you in the morning." AJ sighed, trying her best to get to sleep.

_The next morning…_

Punk was already up making breakfast, leaving AJ to sleep more on the couch since she didn't get much last night.

"Phil, I'm just going out to….. the shops, I'll be back soon." Sarah said, going out the door.

"Ok." Punk said, AJ slowly starting to wake up.

She yawned and stretched her sore muscles from sleeping on the couch and went into her bedroom to get some clothes and get washed when she noticed her bottom jewellery drawer sticking out, she opened it and punched the wall beside her.

"Phil!" AJ shouted as Punk came rushing in.

"What?" Punk asked worried.

"She's took every bit of my jewellery." AJ said, showing Punk the empty drawer. "The bracelet you got me when Jay was born was in there." AJ sighed.

Punk just sat on the bed and put his hands in his head.

**Oh no, bad women! REVIEW.**


	33. Chapter 33

_With Sarah…_

"I can't believe you just made me do that, he looked quite happy to meet me." Sarah said, handing Paul all the jewellery she had stole from AJ.

"Stop moaning Sarah." Paul said.

"What do you have against him Paul? What is it that makes you hate him so much?" Sarah sighed, she just wished everyone could get along.

"I don't like him. I never wanted him and you went and had him anyway, he's a stupid, useless, pointless, meaningless mistake that was brought into the world by an idiot of a women." Paul said.

"He was right, you really don't have a heart do you." Sarah said, "He has a family now, shouldn't you be proud of him. He… he has a son, a girlfriend, just leave him alone Paul." Sarah said.

"I can't do that Sarah, he won't know what's hit him." Paul said, leaving the room with the jewellery.

_With Punk and AJ…_

"Well go find her." AJ said, fuming with anger.

"She's obviously just stole it and ran." Punk sighed.

AJ just looked at him sympathetically, he really looked happy last night, introducing her to his mom.

"C'mon." AJ said, sitting beside Punk, leaning into him closely. "You don't need her, you never have, you've got me and Jay and that's all you'll ever need. Ok?" AJ said, holding his hand.

"I thought she'd be different than him, I thought she really wanted to make it up to me. Fucking bitch." Punk said.

"Don't get worked up about it. Just forget about it, she's not worth your thoughts." AJ said.

"And what about all your jewellery? You had all your good stuff in there." Punk said.

"It's fine. Don't worry about, I'm sure I can think of a way you can make it up to me tonight." AJ winked.

"Really? And what might that be?" Punk smirked.

"Just you wait…" AJ laughed, walking out the room.

Punk smiled, he'd be a wreck if he didn't have AJ.

_With Sarah and Paul…_

"Paul, I'm asking you not to hurt my son… I… Jesus Christ I'll do anything." Sarah said, going into Paul's office.

"Who said I was going to hurt him? Physically." Paul said.

"Don't go near his son or girlfriend. It has nothing to do with them, just leave them to enjoy their life, please Paul, just leave them alone and stop hurting, he has been through the shittest life ever possible and he just started to enjoy it when he found his girlfriend and had his son, aren't dads meant to be happy when their children are happy. Please Paul, I'll do anything." Sarah said.

"Sorry… what were you saying? I wasn't listening?" Paul said smiling.

"Leave Phil alone. Leave him, leave AJ and leave their son. Just leave them alone dammit." Sarah sighed.

"Ok Sarah, I'll leave Phil alone." Paul said.

"Thank you." Sarah said with relief.

"On one condition…" Paul said.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Hurt him, mentally. Break him down, make him feel small, make him feel worthless. You can choose whenever you want to do it, as long as you do. I'll give you a year max." Paul said.

"That is my son you bastard. I will not hurt him." Sarah said.

"Well then, I'll hurt him physically, along with his son and girlfriend." Paul said.

"Ok ok… what is it I've to say?" Sarah asked.

_9 months later…_

"Coffee?" AJ asked, in the hospital witnessing the birth of baby Ambrose along with Punk, Roman and Kaitlyn.

"I'll have one, in fact I'll come with you." Kaitlyn said, since it was 3am in the morning Punk and Roman were dozing off into sleep and Kaitlyn and AJ needed to get some coffee down them to keep them awake.

"So… how are you and Punk?" Kaitlyn said, down at the coffee machine with AJ.

"Fine, why?" AJ asked.

"You look more happy than usual." Kaitlyn said.

"Well, me and Punk have been having a good time together, with Jay. We're like a little family. I love it. I love them." AJ said, getting her two coffee's for her and Punk, Kaitlyn grabbing her two for her and Roman.

"Listen AJ, I never got to tell you this… but you've been so strong since you got… you know…"

"Raped." AJ said.

"Yeah… if I were you I still wouldn't let Punk or anyone touch me." Kaitlyn said.

"He makes me feel better Kaitlyn. He's a sweetheart when it's just me and him, he pretends he's all tough when you're around but he's a big softy, plus he'd never hurt me like that." AJ said, sitting a coffee down beside Punk who was still sleeping.

"Honey…" AJ said, shaking Punk lightly.

"What? Is it born?" Punk said suddenly waking up.

"No… I just got you a coffee." AJ said.

"I'm tired." Punk moaned.

"I know. So am I." AJ said, looking over at two year old Jay sleeping in his buggy, still with his pyjama's and night gown on.

"Why couldn't I come here in my pyjama's?" Punk asked, looking at Jay who seemed very comfy and warm.

"Because your pyjama's are your boxers and there are old people around here." AJ said, just as the room door that Paige and Dean were in opened.

Punk, AJ, Roman and Kaitlyn stood up waiting for Dean to speak.

"It's a girl." Dean smiled.

"Congratulations man." Punk said, hugging Dean and patting him on the back, "I'm going to set her up on a date with Jay." Punk laughed.

"Congratulations." AJ said, hugging Dean who then went on to hug Kaitlyn and Roman.

_Later that night…_

"On you go. I'll get him." Punk said to AJ as they pulled home from the hospital. AJ went on into the house while Punk got a still sleeping Jay out his car seat. He locked the car when he heard someone shout him. He turned around and found himself looking face to face with his mom.

"Great. What are you doing here?" Punk said.

"Run." Sarah said.

"What?" Punk said.

"I want you to run Phil. Your… your father has plans, plans to hurt you and your family, get yourself out of her. He wanted me to come here and break you down, tell you how much of a joke you were, but I couldn't, I told him I would, but I can't. For you to be safe, you're going to have to run." Sarah said.

"What? Why are you telling me all of this?" Punk asked, tucking Jay's hood up on his night gown.

"Do you love your family? Will you do anything to keep them safe?" Sarah said.

"Yes, of course I will." Punk said.

"Then leave, before Paul catches on. Before he hurts you or your family, please, I know I've never been the smartest women in life but this would be the smartest idea." Sarah said.

"Where do we go?" Punk said.

"Anywhere, as long as it's far FAR away from here." Sarah said.

"Ok, I… I hear you. I'll be gone by tomorrow night… but how do I know this isn't a set up?" Punk said.

"Trust me… I can't set people up, I was meant to set you up initially… but instead I… I'm helping you out… run." Sarah said, "I… be careful." Sarah said, going to walk away when Punk spoke up.

"Mom?" Punk said.

"Yeah?" Sarah said, that was the first time he'd ever called her that.

"Thanks." Punk smiled, walking up the stairs to the apartment, Jay still fast asleep on him with his little spiderman night gown on.

"What took you so long?" AJ asked.

"We're leaving AJ. Tomorrow night, we're gone." Punk said, laying Jay on the couch.

"W-what?" AJ hesitated.

"Paul is coming for us, our only choice is too run." Punk said.

"No… he can't come again, they can't come again… they can't hurt me Punk." AJ said, breathing fast and crying.

"And I won't let them. If we leave we'll be together as a family, I won't leave you behind AJ, nor Jay. I won't let them hurt you again, I promise." Punk said, hugging AJ tightly.

"What do we do?" AJ said.

"We pack… we leave tomorrow." Punk said.

**REVIEW.**


	34. Chapter 34

"So… this is it." AJ said, looking at Punk in the drivers seat, she then looked back at Jay in his car seat, swinging his legs and looking out the window.

"We'll be fine." Punk smiled, rubbing AJ's leg reassuringly.

"What about the guys?" AJ said meaning Roman, Kaitlyn, Paige, Dean and little Veronica.

"I've sent them both a letter with some money for the baby and Roman and Kaitlyn's wedding. It'd be too hard to say goodbye." Punk said, as AJ took a deep breath.

"Go… just drive and don't look back." AJ said.

"Where we going?" Jay asked, confused as to why their apartment was empty this morning and the car was full of bags and furniture.

"An adventure." Punk said.

"Yay!" Jay said, "What kind of adventure?" Jay smiled.

"Any adventure you want it to be son." Punk said, looking in his rear view mirror at Jay thinking hard.

_A few hours later…_

All of that thinking made Jay fall asleep instantly. It felt like they were the only ones driving on the now dark narrow road.

"AJ…" Punk said, tapping a sleeping AJ on the shoulder.

"Huh? What?" AJ said.

"Sorry to wake you but… where are we actually going?" Punk asked.

"Just keep driving." AJ yawned.

"Ok, go back to sleep." Punk said, watching AJ turn around and smile at Jay who was sleeping as well.

After another few hours of driving Punk started feeling himself get tired easily, he pulled into the side of the road and rubbed his hands over his face exhaustingly.

"Where are we?" AJ asked, stretching.

"I don't even know." Punk said, lying his head on the steering well, his eyes shutting off.

"Here. I'll drive for a bit. You get some sleep." AJ said, swapping seats with Punk and starting the car again when it started stalling.

"Punk… please tell me you brought petrel." AJ said, seeing they had none left on the little metre.

"Eh…I didn't." Punk said.

"Punk!" AJ said, "What the fuck are we going to do?" She asked.

"Don't shout at me, I've been driving for hours." Punk said as he found AJ looking past him.

"What is it?" Punk asked.

"Is that a house?" AJ said.

"I don't know, get out and check." Punk said.

"It's dark, you go." AJ said, showing she was scared.

"Pussy." Punk grumbled, getting out the car and looking at the house that was surrounded by a tall fence.

"Ok it's a house, big deal." Punk said, getting back in the car.

"They might know a gas station near, or they might let us stay the night." AJ said, she really needed a warm bed.

"Ok, let's just go into some strangers house during the night, absolutely great strategy AJ." Punk said.

"Well let's just wait for gas to magically appear then." AJ said.

"Ugh, get out then, get Jay." Punk said, storming out the car, he was really grumpy when he was tired.

AJ got out the car and lifted Jay out who was still sleeping.

"Ok. There's a large fence. How are we meant to get in?" Punk said folding his arms.

"Give me a boost." AJ said.

"With Jay in your arms? Nope." Punk said.

"Fine, I'll wake him up… Jay… Jay honey… stand here ok." AJ said, leaving Jay to stand on his own, still half sleeping while Punk held out his hand for her to stand on and lift herself over the fence.

Once AJ had got over Punk looked at her with a 'not impressed face.'

"What?" AJ said.

"How are we going to get over?" Punk said, looking down at Jay who just looked up at his father in confusion, he had no clue what was going.

"Jay will fit through the bars, slide him through." AJ said.

"Right Jay, breath in…" Punk laughed, helping little Jay squeeze through the bars and reach the other side to his mother. Once Jay was over Punk looked at the fence.

"How the fuck am I meant to get over this?" Punk said.

"You're a man, use your muscles." AJ said.

Punk grabbed the fence and pulled himself up it.

"Daddy your spiderman." Jay smiled, watching his dad climb up the fence.

"I'm better than spiderman Jay." Punk said, swinging his leg over, "Fuck, balls are getting squashed." Punk winced, getting his other leg over and finally sliding down the fence, landing on his feet.

"See." AJ winked.

"I swear AJ if there aren't anyone in or they don't answer I'll… ugh." Punk said, walking up to the door and knocking loudly.

They waited for a few minutes when someone finally started unlocking the door.

"Can I help you?" A women said answering the door.

"Yes, we're looking for petrol? Do you have any?" Punk asked.

"No… I'm sorry." The women said, noticing the couple had a little boy with them, "Alright, go round the side, you'll find two gallons. Take them." The women said.

"Thank you." Punk smiled, "You wouldn't mind opened the gate for us?" Punk said.

"Yeah sure, how did you get over it in the first place?" The women asked.

"We jumped it." Punk said.

"Ok, well you go get the petrol and I'll open the gate." The women said.

"Mommy I'm cold." Jay shivered.

"I know baby, we'll be back in the car soon." AJ said, waiting on Punk getting the petrol.

"You're travelling?" The women asked.

"Yeah." AJ said.

"Do you need food or anything?" The women asked as she saw Jay pull AJ down and whisper 'cookies' into her ear, the women laughed.

"I'm sure I have some cookies in the kitchen." The women smiled.

"I'm sorry, he has a thing with cookies." AJ said.

"It's fine. I'll go get some for him." The lady smiled, walking away as Punk came down with the gallons of petrol.

"What are you waiting for?" Punk asked.

"She's getting cookies for Jay." AJ laughed.

"Ugh… Jay why do you need cookies at 3am?" Punk asked.

"Because I need energy." Jay said, folding his arms watching the women walk back towards them with a tub of biscuits.

"Thanks." Jay mumbled, taking the biscuits.

"Thanks." Punk smiled.

"It's fine." The women smiled as Punk and AJ walked, with Jay stumbling behind concentrating on his cookies.

"Jay, c'mon." Punk said.

"Daddy shh. I'm getting these opened." Jay said.

"Move right now Jay Brooks." Punk said.

Jay just sighed loudly and walked quicker, jumping into the car for AJ to come round and strap him in while Punk put petrol in the car.

"Punk, you just go for a sleep in the passenger side, I'll drive for a few hours." AJ said.

"Ok." Punk yawned, putting the other gallon of petrol in the backseat and getting into the car as AJ started the engine again, pulling out of the side road and driving back onto the road.

"Go to sleep." AJ said, cupping Punks cheek, watching his eyes already start to shut, poor thing was shattered.

**REVIEW.**


	35. Chapter 35

"Where are we?" AJ asked. During the night Punk had swapped back over with AJ after Punk got some sleep.

"New Jersey." Punk smiled, pulling up to a hotel.

"Why are we here Punk?" AJ asked sighing.

"I thought you could show me about, go see your parents." Punk said.

"Punk, I told you I didn't get on with my parents. I wish you didn't bring us here." AJ said.

"We'll stay a few nights and then decide where we're going next." Punk said, knowing AJ was really pissed off.

"Fine." AJ said, "Get Jay. I'll get the bags." AJ said, getting out the car and getting the bags out, watching Punk take Jay out his car seat.

Once they had got a room and got some clothes out AJ went for a shower, she needed to clear her head, she never expected to be back in New Jersey again.

"Daddy put TV on." Jay said, lying on his bed with his teddy, his eyes falling asleep but he was trying his best to fight it.

"Here, you pick the channel." Punk said, passing him the remote, watching him practically fall asleep sitting up. The travelling really took it out of him.

Punk got him in his pyjamas and tucked him into bed, turning the TV down and tucking his teddy in beside him. He was such a cute little boy, he wouldn't know what to do without him.

"Punk!" AJ shouted from the shower.

"Yeah?" Punk said.

"Can you bring me a towel in? There's none in here." AJ said.

"Yeah two minutes." Punk said, looking for a towel. He finally found one and made his way into the bathroom where his mouth dropped on. AJ stood in her birthday suit, dripping wet.

"Close your mouth Punk and hand me the towel." AJ said, noticing Punks pants bulge out.

"H…Here." Punk said, passing her the towel and going to walk out when AJ grabbed the pack of his t-shirt.

"I didn't say you could leave." AJ smirked, throwing the towel away and pushing Punk against the tiled walls, starting her teasing and stripping his t-shirt off, licking around his tattoos and his lower belly.

"Is jay sleeping?" AJ asked.

"Mmm… yeah." Punk said, closing his eyes in pleasure.

"Good." AJ said, shutting the bathroom door and unbuckling Punks jeans but Punk took over, lifting AJ up and sitting her on the sink.

"Hurry up." AJ said.

Punk immediately inserted himself into AJ and began thrusting in and out of her.

"Fuck…" AJ said, holding on to each side of the sink as Punk held her legs apart.

"Shit your so fucking wet." Punk growled, kissing AJ's neck.

"Faster… harder…" AJ gasped, clawing at Punks shoulders as Punk increased his pace.

"Fuck AJ you feel amazing." Punk said, loving the feeling of AJ's wet body, sliding against his own as  
he thrusted inside her, his hip bones slamming against her own.

A few minutes later AJ felt an absence inside her when she felt Punks warm seed spilling over her stomach and thighs.

"S…Sorry, no condom." Punk breathed heavily, leaning his head on AJ's shoulder.

"It's fine." AJ smiled, stroking his hair.

Punk took some toilet roll and wiped AJ's stomach and thighs. Both of them then sunk down against the bath, sitting on the floor. Punk with just his boxers on, AJ with just a towel around her.

"I think I'll need another shower." AJ laughed, leaning her head back.

"I think I'll need one. Cold." Punk said.

"I love you." AJ said, pushing Punk playfully.

"I love you too." Punk said, pushing her back.

**REVIEW.**


	36. Chapter 36

"What next?" AJ asked, putting her pyjama's on and getting into bed with Punk.

"I don't know. You really don't want to go see your parents, let them meet their grandson?" Punk asked.

"Well… I mean I still love them, but they… they weren't nice to me Punk, they never treated me as equal to my brother and sister, I was always put at the bottom of the cart, they don't deserve to meet Jay." AJ said.

"You always told me never to hold grudges, maybe they've changed." Punk said.

"I don't know, I just don't want to go back and be treated like that again, or even worse have them suck up to me just because I made something out of my life." AJ said.

"AJ, stop being stupid… I bet you they do love you, not as much as I love you, but they love you." Punk said.

"I don't know Punk…" AJ sighed

"I think you should go see them." Punk said.

"What if they're mean… or…I don't know." AJ said.

"If they're mean they'll have me to deal with." Punk said, "We'll go tomorrow, goodnight sweetheart." Punk said, kissing AJ's head.

_The next day…_

"This is where you lived?" Punk asked, this house was huge.

"Yeah, my room was the smallest of course, probably the same size as our bathroom back in Illinois." AJ laughed.

"C'mon, I'll get Jay." Punk said, getting Jay who was sleeping out the car and walking up to the house door with AJ.

AJ knocked the door and started fidgeting with her hands. She was so nervous, she hadn't seen her parents in 8 years.

"Hello." AJ's father said, answering the door and having to look closely to AJ.

"April?" He said.

"Hi dad… can we come in?" AJ asked.

"Why are you here?" AJ's father asked.

"Because I want to talk to you guys." AJ said.

"April, you better not be coming here for money, I see you… have your hands full." AJ's father Bryan said, looking at Punk and Jay.

"Dad please… I'm not here for money." AJ said.

"Just let her come in." Punk said, he was beginning to not like this man already.

"Very well… go in." Bryan said, letting AJ with Punk and Jay following behind in.

AJ went into the living room and looked around first before she sat down. Punk sat down with her with Jay on his knees.

"So… what is it you came here for?" Bryan asked.

"I came to… wait where is mom?" AJ asked, watching her father shiver.

"Your mother… is dead. She died last year, Robert was trying to phone you but he said you kept declining the call." Bryan said with pity.

"I… no one told me anything." AJ said, "How did she die?" AJ said, she never got on with her mom but she would never have wished death upon her.

"Cancer got her. Got told she had months to live, she tried to find you but I told her you weren't worth it." Bryan said.

"Why would you say that?" AJ said, feeling upset at how her father put that sentence.

"Well, you were never worth it since the day you were born, I always told myself, why isn't she like Robert or Erica? Who go out with their friends, go to parties, get dressed up. All you done was read comics and wore jeans and converse." Bryan said.

"I came here to make peace with you, I came here to let my son meet you, my boyfriend… why? What is it you have against me? Have I done something wrong?" AJ said.

"Your son, a mistake I'm guessing? Your boyfriend, a desperate boy I'm guessing?" Bryan said.

"You know what AJ, you don't have to listen to this." Punk said.

"No, do you know what… Fuck you dad, do you have any idea how much I always wanted to make you proud, to make you want to hug me like you did with Erica and Robert, tell me that everything would be alright after I had a bad dream, tell me that I was your little girl, tell me that you were proud of me, all I got from you was disappointing looks and trash talk. I asked myself what it was I was doing for you to hate me so much… yes I liked different things, I dressed differently, my vision of a good time wasn't getting dressed up and going to parties but do you know what… I'm proud to be the person I am today, the mother and girlfriend I am… I never needed any of you and mom, god rest your soul but you didn't do anything for me, nor did you, Robert or Erica…" AJ gasped after saying that, "I need to go." AJ said, a tear rolling down her cheek, rushing out the house.

Punk stayed in the living room and walked up to a shocked Bryan.

"Prick." Punk said walking out the living room with Jay and out the door.

"I'm a prick? Come back here you son of a bitch." Bryan said, watching Punk turn around slowly, "You think you know my daughter? You think you know all her dark… deep secrets? Well you don't, you don't know anything. You only know her for one thing, sex. Don't come into my house and tell me what I am, it's April that's the prick. Now take your son and yourself out of my house, and don't ever come back." Bryan said, throwing Punk out.

Punk didn't know what to think after Bryan's words, he slowly walked back to the car and strapped Jay into his car seat, getting into the drivers seat, looking round at AJ wiping her tear streamed eyes.

"Just go… drive." AJ cried.

Punk started the engine and pulled away from AJ's old house, going back on the road again, thinking about Bryan's words to him.

**REVIEW.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Ugh ok, sorry if this turns out a mess! I got a new latop for christmas and I'm still waiting on Microsoft word,**  
**having to use notepad and it's really shitty. Hopefully it turns out ok! Enjoy.**

"He's opening his eyes." Kaitlyn whispered to AJ.

"Punk?" AJ said, holding Punks hand tightly.

Punk looked around, where was he? Was he in a hospital.

"Where's Jay?" Punk said, looking around to see all his friends and not his son.

"Who?" Dean said.

"Jay? Where is he?" Punk asked, watching confusion creep over all his friends faces.

"Punk, who is Jay?" Paige asked.

"My son, our son AJ, where is he?" Punk asked AJ who was taken back by all of Punks words.

"Punk, we don't have a son." AJ said, looking into Punks eyes.

"Why am I in hospital? I want to see Jay." Punk said, why were all his friends looking at him like he was going in insane.

"You got hit on the head with a rock when we went to Africa, you were in a coma for four months." Roman said.

"No... It's been two years, Jay's two... Paul's my father, he sent me to Africa... " Punk said, rolling his head back on the pillow, why did none of his friends remember anything.

"It's been four months Punk, not two years. Felt like it though." AJ said.

"W... Why can't none of you remember? You two..." Punk said to Dean and Paige, "You have a daughter, Veronica... And you two..." Punk said, pointing to Roman and Kaitlyn, "You two are getting  
married." Punk said, all four friends just looked at Punk like he was stupid.

"And AJ... AJ we have a son... Jay, he's two and... he, he eats cookies all the time... and..."

"Punk, we dont have a son." AJ said.

"We do." Punk said, "He was born in Africa and then Paul sent me back over and I was gone for a year then..." Punk was stopped when the nurse came in.

"Mr. Brooks, how are you feeling?" The nurse asked.

"Why do none of my friends remember their life?" Punk asked.

"May I remind you sir, it was you that was in the coma, it could be a chance you've been dreaming for the past four months." The nurse said.

"But it wasn't a dream, it was real life." Punk said.

"Ok, I think we should leave Mr. Brooks for a few minutes, it's always hard waking from a coma, maybe if you'd just like to stay with him." The nurse said to AJ as she nodded and the rest just  
left the room.

"What was the last thing we done?" Punk asked AJ.

"We spent a full day in bed having a pyjama day and then you left to Africa and came back in a coma." AJ said.

"No... no, this doesn't make sense." Punk frowned just as Paul heyman walked into the room with a card.

"You son of a bitch." Punk said, going to get out of bed when AJ held him down, "Punk!" AJ shouted..

"What's wrong?" Paul asked confused, "What have I done?" Paul said, "I just came to give you a card from me and my wife." Paul said, sitting the card on the bottom of the bed.

"Thanks Paul, he's just a little shaken up." AJ smiled as Paul just nodded and walked away.

"He took our son AJ, he sent people to rape you, what, why are you being nice to him?" Punk said.

"Punk, we do not have a son! Whatever dream you had, it wasn't true, we have no children... Paul didn't send people to rape me! Paul has been here every day making sure you were ok. You  
had a dream, a long one ok, please understand that." AJ said.

"Get out." Punk said.

"What?" AJ said.

"Get out and send Dean in." Punk said, hastily.

"Fine." AJ said, letting go of Punks hand and walking out, sending Dean in to speak to Punk.

"Hey man." Dean said, closing the door and sitting down.

"C'mon Dean, please tell me all that wasn't a dream." Punk said.

"Well... you don't have son, I don't have a daughter and Roman and Kaitlyn are not getting married... so yeah, you were dreaming." Dean said.

"It was so real though. Everything was." Punk said.

"You know AJ has been sleeping in that chair for the past four months, all she comes home for is to get washed and then she comes back in. She's been beside you 24/7, don't upset her man."  
Dean said.

"I'm not, it's just... it's just a lot to take in." Punk said.

"You should get to come home in a few days." Dean smiled.

"AJ lives with me?" Punk asked.

"No, me you and Roman share an apartment and the girls share on, you really don't remember anything do you?" Dean said.

"I do remember, I just, that's not the last thing I remember. Last time I checked me and AJ and Jay were running away from this place. You, Paige and Veronica lived in a house down town and  
Roman and Kaitlyn lived in the girls apartment." Punk said.

"None of that is true bud, hate to burst your bubble." Dean said.

"Wish I never woke up." Punk said.

"Why?" Dean said.

"Because Dean... I had a son that I loved, me and AJ loved each other and were escaping from everything. Now I have to go back to the start again with her." Punk sighed.

**SHOCKER! It was only just a dream... REVIEW.**


	38. Chapter 38

"He said he just wants to be alone for the rest of the day." Dean said, coming out of Punks room.

"This is so fucked up. He thinks he has a son." AJ said.

"Just let him have some time alone, he'll get by it." Dean said, "C'mon let's go." Dean said.

"I'm staying." AJ said.

"Suit yourself." Dean said as him and the other three left the hospital, leaving AJ sitting on the chair outside, running her hands through her head.

She opened Punks door to see him on his phone looking through his photos.

"What are you doing?" AJ asked, sitting on the chair beside the bed.

"Looking at photo's." Punk said.

"I… I missed you." AJ said.

"AJ this is really weird for me, I feel like I know you, like we've been together forever and you've only known me for 8 months." Punk said.

"You've not known me for two years Punk, you've only known me for 8. Just try and forget about the dream." AJ said.

"It was so real though, I… I wish I could go back to the dream." Punk said.

"Why?" AJ asked.

"Because I had a son that I loved, we had a son, we loved each other." Punk said.

"Who said I didn't love you in reality?" AJ said.

"See this is just weird because I told you I loved you every day and now this is your first time saying to me you love me." Punk said.

"Look, I'm trying my best to help you here but you just aren't waking up are you. It was a dream Punk, just a dream, you've never told me you loved me, never. Maybe in the dream, but this isn't a dream, this is reality, maybe in that dream we have a son, but in reality, we don't have any children." AJ said.

"I'm going to have to go back to the very beginning with you, do you have any idea how frustrating that is for me?" Punk said.

"No I don't, but I know if what you say is true, that you loved me in your dream… you can fall in love with me all over again." AJ said.

"And Jay? What about him? I feel like he's dead, like he's gone." Punk said.

"He was never alive in the first place Punk, it was just your imagination and it humbles me that you loved the idea of me and you having a son, it really does, but we don't." AJ said.

"So what now? I just relive everything again, do everything I've already done again with you." Punk said.

"But you haven't done anything with me, all they things you dreamt that we done, we never." AJ said.

"Felt like we did." Punk said.

"All you need to do is get fit enough to go home, then we can pick things up where we left off." AJ said.

"Where we left off? Well where I left off was driving from New Jersey with you, Jay in the backseat of the car." Punk said.

"See by saying all this, your only making things worse, just don't think about the dream, think about how we've not even spent a year together, about how we have a bright future ahead, because Punk… I love you, I really do." AJ said.

"I love you too." Punk sighed.

AJ frowned at Punk, the poor thing didn't know what was going on. She lent down gently and kissed him softly on the lips. He brought his hand up and cupped her cheeks, deepening the kiss.

AJ went to pull away when Punk spoke up, "Please, stay here with me." Punk said, moving over on the bed for AJ.

AJ smiled and lay down on the bed beside Punk, looking up into his eyes, his looking into her very own brown ones.

"As long as I still have you." Punk said.

"I'm not going anywhere." AJ said, leaning up and capturing his lips again, kissing him endlessly, soft and gently.

"I love you." Punk said, after kissing AJ for a long time.

"I love you too." AJ said, tucking her head under Punks chin, trying her best to go to sleep.

A tear rolled down Punks cheek while he held AJ, all of this was just a dream, he was back at square one with AJ, there was no Jay, Paul wasn't his father, AJ never got raped, Paige and Dean never had a baby, Kaitlyn and Roman weren't getting married. He was going back to the start, he was going to make sure that he wouldn't make the same mistakes that he made in his dream.

**Felt quite sad writing this chapter. Thank you all for reviewing. Coming to an end very shortly. REVIEW.**


	39. Chapter 39

After Punk got the all clear to leave the hospital and go home, AJ told him he could stay at hers since he needed help getting around sometimes since his body was still sore.

AJ peeped into the bedroom to see Punk fast asleep, she walked over and brushed his hair from his face, kissing him on the lips when Punk kissed her back, pulling her on top of him.

"What are you doing?" AJ laughed but Punk just started kissing her neck, making AJ moan in pleasure at the feeling of his warm wet tongue trailing around her neck and collar bone.

AJ got carried away and took her t-shirt off, leaning down and kissing Punk on the lips, moving down his bare chest, trailing her tongue round his snake tattoo, her eyes on Punks the whole time.

Punk rolled AJ over to where she was on her back and unclasped her bra, throwing it away and immediately taking one of AJ's peachy coloured buds in his mouth.

"Oh god…" AJ moaned, holding the back of Punks head. Punk switched breasts, giving the same attention as the other one. He then took AJ's lips with his own, kissing her as he unbuckled her jeans, sneaking his hand inside her panties and plunging a finger inside her.

AJ moaned loudly, leaning her head back into the pillow, closing her eyes as Punk pulled her jeans and panties away. He played with her for a few minutes until he decided he needed to be inside her.

He threw his boxers away and lined himself up with AJ, rubbing the tip of his length up and down her slit a few times before slowly edging his way inside her.

AJ grabbed the bed sheets at either side of the bed and moaned loudly.

"AJ." Punk moaned, pausing inside her to feel her around him.

"Punk." AJ said, wrapping her legs around him as he began to move in and out of her.

At that moment, all he could think about was AJ and how much he loved her, there was no thought of the dream in his head, all he could think about was this moment in time, being so intimate with AJ.

"This feels so good." AJ moaned.

"Feels like home." Punk said, notice AJ smile at his statement.

Punk knew now that he had to look at how AJ was feeling, she was still figuring out if Punk was her one true love, of course Punk already knew AJ was his. He just had to give AJ time, everything would work out the way it should. Everything happens for a reason, AJ always told him in the dream.

"I'm close Punk…" AJ cried out.

"Come baby, come for me…" Punk said, reaching down and stroking AJ's clit, sending her over the edge.

"Punk!" AJ screamed in pleasure.

Punk came a few minutes later, collapsing atop of AJ, looking up at her.

"I love you so much." AJ said, brushing his hair from his face.

"I love you more." Punk said, kissing her neck.

"I'll help you get through this Punk." AJ said.

"I'll get through it. Don't worry." Punk said, squeezing her hand tightly.

**REVIEW.**


	40. Chapter 40

"How is he?" Dean asked, at AJ's door the next morning.

"He'll be fine." AJ smiled.

"You sure he's ok staying here with you?" Dean said.

"He's fine Dean, he can stay here as long as he likes." AJ said.

"Ok, as long as you're ok with it." Dean smiled.

"I am." AJ said.

"Ok, well just send him back to me if he's a pain in the ass." Dean laughed.

"I will." AJ chuckled, watching Dean leave. She turned back around and made her way back into the bedroom, watching him sleep peacefully, seeing his chest move up and down. It made her feel so calm.

She got back into bed with Punk and watched him until his eyes finally blinked open.

"Hi." AJ smiled up at him.

"Hey." Punk said, stretching and yawning.

"I really enjoyed last night." AJ smiled, tapping her fingers over his chest.

"So did I." Punk smiled.

"So… what do you want to do today?" AJ asked.

"Well first, I'm going to see Paul, then I'm free to do whatever you want." Punk said, getting out of bed and going into the bathroom for a shower.

"Hmmm… whatever I want." AJ thought, "I have an idea." AJ smiled.

"Is it something that's going to turn me on?" Punk shouted from the shower.

"Just wait and see." AJ smiled, lying on the bed.

_With Paul later on…_

"Punk, it's great to see you back on your feet." Paul smiled.

It was so weird to Punk due to his dream Paul was horrible to him and was his frickin father. Really Paul was just happy to see Punk back.

"Yeah thanks, when's the next shipment?" Punk asked.

"Next week." Paul said.

"Ok, thanks." Punk said, walking out the door. He was about to head straight home when he thought he'd go get him and AJ lunch.

_With AJ…_

"You're sure it's Poison Ivy?" AJ asked Dean on the phone.

"Yeah, he used to talk about her all the time in the orphanage when he read the batman comics, practically got a boner every time he looked at her." Dean said.

"Well good. Thanks Dean." AJ smiled.

"What is it you're planning on doing to him AJ?" Dean asked.

"None of your business Ambrose." AJ said, hanging up.

"AJ… I'm home, I've got lunch." Punk said, walking in the house and heading to the kitchen when he heard AJ from the bedroom.

"Yo batman." AJ said.

Batman? Punk thought. Was she high?

Punk walked into the bedroom and dropped the bag with their lunch in it on the floor, not caring that everything was probably squashed now. AJ stood in a Poison Ivy outfit, only covering half her body mind you.

"W…What…Why are you?" Punk couldn't even finish his sentence. Poison Ivy was his favourite Super Heroine since he was old enough to remember.

"Shh…" AJ said, putting her finger on his lips, "Has Batman been a good boy today?" AJ asked seductively, looking at Punk swallow loudly.

"I… I think so." Punk said, he didn't even know what he was saying, he was oblivious to everything around him.

"You think so isn't an answer." AJ said, looking at him with her crazy eyes, "I'm going to ask you again, have you been a good boy today?" AJ said, shutting the room door tightly. Punk was in for a special treat today.

_Hours Later…_

"Well… If I don't say so myself Batman… that was pretty fuckin awesome." AJ laughed.

"You do know you've just stoked the 14 year old boy inside me." Punk said.

"You fantasied about having sex with Poison Ivy at the age of 14?" AJ laughed.

"Yeah, didn't you fantasise about having sex with Brad Pitt or something." Punk said.

"No." AJ said with a serious face when Punks phone bleeped, it was Paul asking him to come to the office.

"Shit, I need to go." Punk said, getting his clothes back on, feeling AJ wrap her arms around him from behind, "Do you need to?" AJ frowned.

"Yeah, sorry babe. I won't be long." Punk smiled, kissing her cheek and walking out the bedroom door and out the apartment making his way to the office.

Once he got into the office he saw Dean and Roman already there, both sitting down on the couch looking rather upset.

"Hey, what's happened?" Punk asked.

"Paul wants one of us to move to Africa." Dean said as Punk nearly fainted.

"No… No… this is just like the dream, this is how it started, you sending me to Africa, Jay being born… Don't fuck with me here." Punk said.

"I'm sorry Punk, I need one of you to go." Paul said, he didn't think it was such a big deal.

"I… I'm not going through this again." Punk said, shaking his head and looking at Dean and Roman who just looked at him.

**REVIEW.**


	41. Chapter 41

"What do you mean you're going through this again? I've never asked you to move?" Paul said, "Give me a few days to decide who." Paul said.

"No, I'm telling you right now, I am not leaving here." Punk said.

"I don't think that's for you to decide." Paul said.

"It is. In fact… I quit." Punk said, walking out the office, his hands shaking like mad.

Dean and Roman ran after him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Like seriously man, we know you've had a really weird dream, but fuck sake Punk get over it, stop being a child. Quitting from your job because Paul told us one of us is moving. Toughen up and quite being a pussy." Dean said as Punk launched himself at him for the first time in his life. They both started laying punches into each other when Roman stepped in, separating both of them.

"You calm down." Roman said to Dean. "And you, quit letting a stupid dream get in your way of your friendship and work." Roman said to Punk.

"Piss of the both of you." Punk said, storming away. "Tell Paul I'm done with him, I can do what I want." Punk shouted, walking away in his thoughts.

"You alright?" Roman asked Dean.

"35 years and he's never once hit me. 35 fucking years." Dean said, holding his cheek, "Won't be that when he comes crying to us when AJ dumps him and he has no job or money." Dean said.

"Dean, don't be like that. He's just having a bad day." Roman said.

"Nah! Fuck him." Dean said, walking the opposite way, leaving Roman in the middle sighing.

_Later that night…_

"Hey AJ… Is Dean round at yours with Punk? He hasn't come home." Paige said, phoning AJ.

"I was just about to phone you, Punk hasn't come home either." AJ said.

"No doubt they'll be together." Paige smiled.

"Yeah, they'll be fine." AJ said, hanging up.

_With Punk…_

Punk sat on the beach, picking the sand up and letting it escape through the spaces in his hands. To Dean he might have over reacted today, but he wasn't going to Africa, he wasn't going through everything that he did in the dream, no matter how real or fake it was.

_With Dean…_

Dean stood on the other end of the beach, throwing pebbles into the sea, looking out in the ocean. He knew Punk was going through a hard time, but he didn't need to quit his job, he didn't need to go off on Paul and him and Roman, he understood that it was hard for him, but he just didn't understand why this dream was getting to him so much.

He jumped when he felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Oh hey." Dean smiled.

"What are you doing down here alone? I thought you'd be with Punk." Paige said.

"Nah… I'm just clearing my head." Dean said.

"What did Paul want today?" Paige asked, folding her arms, watching Dean throw pebble after pebble into the sea.

"He… he wants one of us to move to Africa." Dean sighed.

"W-What?" Paige said in shock.

"I know. And Punk quit, so it's down to me and Roman." Dean said.

"I can come with you thought right?" Paige said as Dean just turned and looked at her, "No." Dean said.

"But you can't leave me." Paige said, wrapping her arms around Dean tightly.

Dean didn't say anything. He just held on to Paige tightly.

_With Punk…_

"Room for me?" AJ said, sitting down beside Punk on the beach, "You ok?" She asked.

"Apart from quitting my job and fighting with my best friend for the first time ever, yeah I'm ok." Punk sighed.

"Why did you quit?" AJ asked.

"You know how my dream? It started with Paul sending me to Africa forever, away from you. I went to his office today and he told me he was sending one of us to Africa to stay. I told him no because AJ… I'm not going through that all again." Punk said, "Dean told me to stop being a pussy so I punched him." Punk said.

"Punk, you got to stop thinking about this dream, I know it's hard, but how do you know Paul was going to pick you? Plus, if he did… I'd be right with you all the way." AJ said.

"He doesn't want you, Paige or Kaitlyn to go." Punk said.

"Well I guess you've quit now, doesn't really matter." AJ said, looking out into the sea.

"Do you remember the last time we were on this beach together?" Punk smiled at AJ.

"Yeah, it lead to us getting a fifty dollar fine." AJ laughed.

"It was our first time together." Punk smiled, looking out into the sea.

"And this won't be our last." AJ said, kissing Punks lips, tumbling down with him on the sand, him hovering over her, kissing her gently.

**Sex, sex, sex. REVIEW.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Excuse my language… I'm going to fuck with a lot of people's brains here. Enjoy! LOL.**

"Punk!" AJ coughed… "We need to get out the car…" AJ croaked, smoke started filling up the car.

Punk immediately opened his eyes, this was where his dream left off.

"Get Jay." AJ said when Punk's head turned to her quickly.

"Jay?" Punk said.

"Yes Punk… hurry up." AJ said, getting out the car which Punk had crashed when they pulled away from AJ's parent's house.

Punk felt like he was going to faint. What was even happening? He got out and opened the back seat of the car, lifting his precious, real son from the seat. Hurrying over to AJ who sat on the edge of the road.

"Great. We have no car." AJ sighed. She had a cut on her head from a branch that went through the windscreen.

"How long where we in that car for?" Punk asked.

"About 5 minutes, you were unconscious though." AJ said, "We should phone an ambulance." She said, taking her phone out.

"No don't. There's a motel round the corner. We'll just go there." Punk said.

"Punk are you ok? You look a bit white and dizzy?" AJ asked.

Punk was indeed white and feeling dizzy. He thought this was all just a dream. But really he was dreaming that it was all just a dream.

"I'm fine. Just a sore head. C'mon." Punk said, walking to the motel.

_A few hours later…_

"I woke up in a coma and you were there, but we hardly knew each other and Paul was being nice to me and it was like all the way back to the start. There was no Jay." Punk said, lying on bed watching AJ take Jay's shoes and jacket off for him.

"Sounds like quite a scary dream." AJ said.

"Fucked up man. I thought I was going to have to go all the way back to the start again." Punk said, thanking god that he was just dreaming the whole time.

"So you managed to dream all that in five minutes?" AJ asked confused.

"Yeah. It didn't feel like five minutes, felt like five days." Punk said.

"Well, do you want me to come over and tuck you into bed, tell you it was only a bad dream and everything is going to be fine?" AJ said.

"Yes actually." Punk laughed, "But you can join me in bed." Punk said.

"Ok." AJ laughed, putting an already sleeping Jay into bed. She then got into the bed with Punk and propped herself up on her elbows.

"Everything is going to be fine." She smiled, running her hand through his hair.

"I thought I was going to have start everything all ever again. Worst part was thinking Jay wasn't real." Punk said.

"You really thought this was all real life huh?" AJ asked.

"I was certain it was." Punk said.

"Well take a good look. You have Jay, you have me. We've been through hell and high creations but we still have each other don't we? You don't have to start everything over again ok, it was just a dream." AJ said, lying down and bringing the covers up over her.

Punk circled his arms around AJ and looked over at Jay sleeping, his chest moving up and down. He smiled, this was bizzare, but he was glad that it was all just one big dream.

**So Punk dreamt that he was dreaming? Strange. I only done this because of little Jay. Didn't want to cut him off, but anyway… if your confused… Punk was dreaming that everything was just a dream. REVIEW.**


	43. Chapter 43

"So your father spoke to me when you ran away yesterday." Punk said, the next morning, wanting to know this deep dark secret AJ had.

"Telling you how stupid I am?" AJ chuckled.

"He told me you have a secret." Punk said, watching AJ stiffen in fear.

"I… I don't have a secret." AJ hesitated.

"Your nose is twitching, you're lying." Punk said.

"I don't want to talk about it." AJ said, getting up out of bed going to the bathroom when Punk got up and held her arm.

"Tell me." Punk said.

"No… I don't want to talk about it." AJ said, trying to loosen from Punks grip.

"We're meant to trust each other AJ, we love each other, we don't hide things from each other. Now tell me or I'll go ask your father." Punk said.

"Go ask my father then." AJ said, grabbing her arm away and running into the toilet, her hand flying to her mouth. She couldn't believe her father said that.

Punk just sighed and knocked the bathroom door, "I need in there to get washed." Punk said as AJ walked out the door, not looking at him and going over to get Jay up.

Punk got ready and washed, "Do you want me to take Jay?" Punk asked.

"No! I don't want Jay anywhere near him." AJ said.

"Ok… AJ I'd much rather if you told me." Punk said.

"Well I'm not." AJ said, turning away from Punk. Punk walked out the room and out the motel when he remembered their car was crashed round the corner, he got a cab and told the driver where to go.

Once he got to AJ's dads house he paid the driver and stepped out the cab, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what this secret was, AJ was carrying on as if it was something that would end her life if he knew.

He knocked on the door and watched as Bryan opened the door.

"Ahhh, she told you and you dumped her I'm guessing?" Bryan laughed.

"No… She won't tell me, so your going to tell me." Punk said, walking in and into the living room.

"Come in then." Bryan mumbled, shutting the door and joining Punk in the living room.

"This her?" Punk asked, lifting a picture of AJ and what looked like her older sister.

"Yeah, the one with the glasses." Bryan said.

"She hasn't changed." Punk laughed.

"No… she hasn't. So what do you want me to just blurt it out? Or do you want me to ease it in?" Bryan asked.

"Ease it in." Punk said.

"Ok… very well. When AJ was about 16 she was starting to date this guy, real dick but she liked him, dare I say love him, you see Punk… can I call you Punk?" Bryan asked as Punk nodded, "I know what men are like from the moment they set foot in my house, I can tell you are probably decent guy, but when this boy walked into my house, I saw a demon. I told AJ she wasn't going out with this guy but of course AJ being poor desperate little AJ still clung on to him. Randy his name was." Bryan said.

"Ok, so she had a boyfriend that you thought was a demon? Great. That it?" Punk asked.

"No." Bryan chuckled, "You might want to put your feet up." Bryan said, "Anyway, one night AJ came home and ran straight up stairs, her mother went up and checked on her and noticed she had a bruise under her eye. I questioned her but she just told me she tripped, I believed her because she was a clumsy girl, but every night she went out with that boyfriend she'd come home with a different wound. I know Punk you think I hate AJ and don't care about her, but I still love her, she's still my daughter. I told her that if anyone was bothering her I'd help her but she just pushed me away. Wouldn't speak to anyone. She… she never came out her room, she didn't eat or drink. Dodged classes in school. She was a mess and it was all because of this boy." Bryan said.

"Why was she being like that?" Punk asked.

"I told AJ one night that if she didn't talk to me or her mother that I'd phone the police, because she needed help, I was convinced she was going insane. That night, we didn't get any reply from her, her mother started getting worried, I mean this was like a movie. I don't get scared, but even I was scared. I had to break down the door and she was… she was hanging from the ceiling. She'd hung herself." Bryan said watching Punk put his hands in his head.

"Obviously we caught her just in time and got her to hospital where they managed to get why she done it out." Bryan said.

"Just say it." Punk said looking at the floor.

"Her boyfriend was beating her up daily, she was broken, alone… and she was pregnant." Bryan said watching Punks head shoot up.

"Pregnant?" Punk asked.

"Yes." Bryan said.

"How? W-Why?" Punk asked.

"Well I'm sure it wasn't on purpose. She was never the same after that, that's when I started to distance myself from her. I just couldn't bring myself to hug her or comfort her, I felt like I let her down. So I started shutting myself off when she talked to me, the only person that really gave her support was her sister." Bryan said.

"W-What about the baby?" Punk asked.

"She got rid of it in a heartbeat." Bryan said.

"And him? Where did he go?" Punk asked.

"I got AJ's brother to go round and beat him up. As far as I know he's left New Jersey." Bryan said.

"What was it he exactly done to her? Was she not smart enough to stay away from him?" Punk said.

"He threatened her, told her that if she didn't keep coming back then he would make her life hell, not that he wasn't doing that already. AJ just kept going back, she told the doctor "He told me he loved me" she was only 15." Bryan said.

"Is that all?" Punk said.

"Yeah, look I know you're not like that, I can tell. Just don't hurt her." Bryan said, he still obviously cared for his daughter.

"I won't. I promise." Punk said.

"I see you have a son together." Bryan smiled, he never really got to speak properly to Punk and AJ yesterday, he was just so confused and overwhelmed why AJ was back in New Jersey.

"Yeah." Punk smiled.

"What's his name? How old is he?" Bryan asked.

"His name is Jay, he's two." Punk said.

"I'd really like to meet him again." Bryan said.

"I eh… I'll speak to April, maybe you could even watch him for a while, let me take April out and speak to her." Punk said, seeing a huge smile on Bryan's face.

"Yeah, I'd love that." Bryan said.

"Ok… well, thanks I guess for telling me. I'll drop Jay off tonight about 6?" Punk said.

"Yeah that's fine." Bryan said, walking Punk out.

"Ok." Punk said, walking away from the house.

**Secret exposed! Maybe Bryan isn't so bad after all. REVIEW.**


	44. Chapter 44

"AJ… I'm back." Punk said.

"Daddy shh… Mommy sleeping." Jay said, putting his finger to his lips.

"Ok, I'll shh." Punk said, putting his finger to his lips.

Punk looked at AJ sleeping, she probably deliberately fell asleep so she didn't have to face him when he came back.

"Jay, how about we go a walk?" Punk asked, having a plan in mind.

"Mommy too?" Jay asked.

"No… let's just leave mommy sleeping." Punk said, helping Jay tie his shoes and put his jacket on.

He went out the motel, making sure to lock the door and made his way over to AJ's fathers house with Jay. He knocked on the door.

"Oh… I didn't expect to see you this early." Bryan said.

"Well, I hope you don't mind." Punk said.

"No no, it's fine. " Bryan smiled, watching Jay tug on Punks leg.

"Daddy, who's that?" Jay whispered.

"I'm your grandpa Bryan son." Bryan smiled down at Jay.

"Listen Jay, you're going to stay here with… grandpa Bryan for a bit ok, me and mommy will come get you later." Punk said crouching down to Jay's height.

"Does he have cookies?" Jay whispered to Punk.

"Well if you're a good boy he might have some. Be good." Punk said, kissing Jay on the head and standing back up.

"Bye daddy." Jay smiled, running away into the house to see what he could start playing with.

"Thanks for you know… letting me watch him." Bryan smiled.

"It's fine. I should be thanking you, I get a break from watching him." Punk laughed.

"Well, I hope everything goes ok with you and April." Bryan said just as he heard a loud bang from the living room, followed by Jay's laughing.

"Yeah he's a little clumsy." Punk said.

"Like mother like son." Bryan said causing Punk to laugh.

"We'll… I'll be round to pick him up later." Punk said, walking away as Bryan closed the door. Now was the hard part.

He made his way back to the motel and opened the door to see AJ pacing.

"Shit… Punk, Jay isn't here." AJ said, worried.

"It's ok, don't worry he's fine. Your dad's watching him." Punk said.

"My dad?" AJ said.

"Yeah, I figured that we need to have a long… long talk and Jay didn't need to be a part of it. Your dad seemed happy that I let him watch him." Punk said.

"So he told you." AJ asked.

"Yeah." Punk said, "Here, take my hand." Punk said, reaching out for AJ to take his hand.

"Why?" AJ asked, taking Punks hand.

"We're going out." Punk said, guiding AJ out the motel.

"Where?" AJ asked as she watched Punk lock the door.

"The beach. I figured it's calm and quiet and no one will be on it at this time. Gives us a chance to speak." Punk said, taking AJ's shaky hand and walking away.

Once they had finally got to the beach they found a spot and sat down on the golden sand. Punk noticed AJ was shivering so he put his jacket around her.

"You're not mad at me?" AJ asked, wrapping the jacket tightly around her.

"Mad? Of course not, why would I be mad?" Punk asked.

"I don't know, I just… I wanted to tell you… I did, I just didn't know how to say it." AJ sighed.

"I'm not here to shout at you, tell you that you should have told me, because frankly, if I were you I wouldn't have told me either… I'm just here to tell you that it's alright, it's life. And if you asked me, everything that you went through, it made you a stronger women today." Punk said, "There's lots of stuff I've went through… but it's made me a strong person." Punk said.

"You really think that?" AJ said as Punk tilted her chin to face him.

"I know it." Punk smiled.

"Why don't you let people see the good in you?" AJ asked.

"Because the good in me is only saved for two people. You and Jay." Punk said, watching AJ smile.

"I never told you this before… but when I found out I was having a Jay… I wanted to get rid of him, so I went to the doctors and nearly took the tablet. But I couldn't." AJ said.

"I'm glad you didn't." Punk said.

"Me too." AJ said, leaning her head on Punks shoulder.

"So all of this… I'm happy to forget about it." Punk said.

"I've been trying to forget about it since it happened." AJ said, "You don't forget about things like that." AJ sighed.

"You might not forget about it. But just don't forget how you got through it, don't forget you have me." Punk said, lying down, pulling AJ with him who rested on her head on his chest.

"Me and Dean used to do this. Obviously not with him on top of me. But we used to come out here, you know when we were street kids, just look up at the stars, wondering what they'd be like up close. Sometimes we'd join them up. Made every bad thing in our life go away." Punk said, wrapping his arms around AJ tightly, "Then he'd go spoil the moment and tell me to join certain ones up to make a cock and balls." Punk said, rolling his eyes as AJ giggled.

"I'd expect nothing less from Dean." AJ laughed.

"Good luck to his daughter." Punk laughed.

"I love you." AJ smiled, looking up at Punk, pecking him on the lips.

"I love you too." Punk said, looking back up at the stars.

**REVIEW.**


	45. Chapter 45

"We should probably go get Jay." Punk said, after an hour of just lying on the beach with AJ.

"I could stay here forever with you." AJ said.

"So could I… but I don't want Jay going all cookie monster on your dad." Punk laughed.

"C'mon then." AJ laughed, getting up and dusting the sand away, walking away from the beach and to AJ's father's house.

Once they had arrived Bryan let them straight in, AJ stayed quiet throughout the whole process.

"He eh… said he wanted cookies." Bryan said as Punk and AJ walked into the living room to see Jay lying on the couch with a box of cookies and the TV remote.

"Jay how many cookies have you had?" Punk asked.

"I don't know." Jay shrugged.

"Too many." AJ said, taking the box from him and putting them up on the fire place.

"He's quite funny." Bryan said as AJ looked at Jay and smiled. She was proud that her little boy put smiles on people's faces.

"Listen thanks for this." Punk smiled.

"Its fine, if you need a baby sitter I'm here, your mother would have loved to meet him." Bryan said.

"We're not staying in New Jersey." AJ said.

"How not?" Bryan asked.

"Why would I stay here where everything came tumbling down, in fact just standing in this living room gives me shivers." AJ said.

"C'mon AJ, don't be like that." Punk said, he could see Bryan was trying really hard.

"Well, can I give my grandson a goodbye?" Bryan asked.

"Hurry up." AJ said.

"AJ!" Punk said loudly.

Bryan just sighed and crouched down to Jay's level, "Well Jay, maybe I'll see you again, but it's goodbye for now. Here…" Bryan said, putting five dollars into Jay's hand, "You buy some cookies." Bryan said as Jay smiled.

"C'mon then." AJ said, lifting Jay up and walking out the house.

"I'm sorry about her." Punk said.

"She has a right to be mad at me. I pushed her away all those years. Just… take care of her, and Jay… I know you will." Bryan said.

"Just… wait here." Punk said, running out the door and catching up with AJ.

"He is trying his god damn best with you in there." Punk said.

"I don't care. I don't want to know him." AJ said.

"Can't you just leave on a good note? He doesn't have anyone now." Punk said.

"That is not my problem." AJ said.

"I know it isn't… but you know what is… you hold grudges. Grudges that are stupid, he's your own father, thank yourself lucky he hasn't tried to kill you or take your son." Punk said, obviously referring to Paul.

"That is completely different." AJ said.

"Please… just go in and say goodbye. I'll stay out here with Jay. I'm not letting you go without you saying goodbye." Punk said.

"Remind me to slap you for this." AJ said, putting Jay down beside his father and storming off back into the house.

"Dad." AJ said as Bryan came out from the living room and into the hall.

"April." Bryan smiled.

"I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for… him out there." AJ said, "But…" AJ sighed… "I guess I can't hold a grudge and I know you're all alone here. Despite everything dad… I still love you, I always will, but I can't stay here. I have a son, boyfriend, plus… this place does still haunt me." AJ said, looking around the walls.

"I understand April, you've grown up on me." Bryan chuckled.

"Goodbye dad." AJ said, suddenly wrapping her arms around her father for the first time in a very long time.

"Your mom told me to tell you something… she told me to tell you she was so proud of you and that you're the strongest women she knows… Goodbye April." Bryan said, wrapping his arms around his daughter tightly.

AJ smiled and walked out the house joining Punk who had Jay in his arms.

"Bye gandpa!" Jay shouted waving.

"Bye son." Bryan smiled, waving back watching his daughter walk away with her family.

_Later that day…_

Punk had got a rental car and they were back on the road, going through the New Jersey town when AJ passed a place where she had to stop Punk.

"Stop!" AJ shouted.

"What?" Punk asked.

"Just wait here." AJ said, getting out the car and going through the cemetery where her mother was buried. She looked through all the grave yards until she finally found her mothers, she had to look up to compose herself. She crouched down and looked at the headstone.

"I'm sorry mom… I'm sorry I didn't say a proper goodbye." AJ said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I go years and years without seeing you but now suddenly I miss you." AJ chuckled, "I wish you could have met Jay and Punk. I love them so much mom. Punk treats me like a princess and Jay's my little star. I really hope your proud of me, I always thought you weren't... you weren't proud of me… but I guess you were. Sleep tight… I'll see you one day. I love you." AJ said, standing up and turning to face Punk who was standing behind her.

AJ just burst into tears and Punk was there for her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm fine… I'm fine." AJ said, drying her tears and toughening up for her mother.

"Are you sure?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, c'mon… let's get out of here." AJ said, walking out the graveyard and back into the car.

"Where now?" Punk said, looking at Jay.

"I don't know. Jay? Where do you want to go?" AJ asked, turning to face the back seat.

"Place that has cookies." Jay smiled.

"Oh my lord." Punk said, shaking his head and chuckling.

"Well you heard the boy, drive us to somewhere that has cookies." AJ laughed as Punk pulled away from the cemetery and hit the highway, into the next chapter of their life.

**And that's the last chapter! A sequel is coming very soon. Loved writing this and thank you for all the reviews! The sequel shall be up very soon. Thank you!**


End file.
